James Potter Adventures: YEAR ONE
by LunaPotter-BlackMPP
Summary: It's James's 1st year at Hogwarts. There he meets his best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter. He begins his 'obsession' with Lily, his hatred against Snape and weird friendship with Grace. Pranks are pulled, wonderings around happens, fights begin, enemies are made. But a greater enemy is rising... rising, and wanting to kill them all...T to be safe.
1. Trains rides

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/things you might recongise that have to do with Harry Potter. They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I only own Grace. **

**I promise the chapters get better and longer, when you reach to about chapters 8-10 they get way longer.**

* * *

**A/N: Before we begin the story, can case any of you want to know in the future, I DON'T plan on Grace becoming a Marauder. That's the plan anyway. **

* * *

1

'James, you promise to write?' James' mother, Mrs Potter, said worried.

'Yes I will. I'm going to go now.' James said quickly, knowing what was coming.

'Wait! Dorea you forgot to take the photo!' James' father, Mr Potter said, smirking at James.

'Oh yes! How could I forget?' Mrs Potter dug into her bag and pulled out a camera. James stood awkwardly while his mother took the photo of him in front of the train. Luckily, for James, before his mother could take anymore pictures, the train whistle blew, signalling that it was about to leave.

James turned and ran onto the train, shouting a good bye to his parents over his shoulder. He waved to them out of the window, until the train turned they were lost from sight.

He went along the train to find a compartment. Spotting one with only one boy, around his age in, he knocked.

'Can I sit with you?' James asked.

'Yeah, of course. I'm Sirius Black.' Sirius held his hand out and James shook it, taking a seat opposite him.

'James Potter. Thanks.' the door slid open, and a boy and a girl came in.

'You'd better be in Slytherin.' James heard and glanced around to see the boy speaking. The boy had long greasy hair. The girl opposite him had bright red hair and looked as if she had been recently crying. James thought even though she had been crying, she still managed to look pretty.

'Who would want to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave wouldn't you?' James said, directing it to Sirius.

'My whole family have been in Slytherin.' Sirius grimaced.

'Blimey! I thought you seemed alright!' James said, surprised at what Sirius had admitted.

'Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you going if you've the choice?'

James stood and raised his arm, like he was holding an invisible sword and said, 'Gryffindor! Where the brave dwell at heart. Like my dad.' He grinned and sat back down.

The boy snorted. 'Well if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-'

'Where are you going seeing as your nether?' Sirius interjected, causing James to burst out laughing.

'Lets leave Severus.' The girl huffed and stood up, dragging the boy out of the compartment.

James and Sirius both tried to trip him up on his way out.

'See ya Snivellus!' Sirius cried as the door closed. James and Sirius burst into laughter again and a few minutes later they became quite.

'Wonder why she would want to hand out with him. Did you see his hair?' James asked, scowling.

Sirius nodded and shuddered, carefully touching his own hair. After touching all of his hair, he brought out a pack of exploding snap cards.

'Want to play a game?'

'Yeah alright.' James said.

Sirius shuffled the cards and they started there games.

'You cheater!' James whined as the cards blew up in his face again.

Sirius laughed at him as he raised his hand to touch his newly stung eyebrows.

'Wow James. Those new eyebrows really suite you. You should keep them that a new fashion trend or something.' Sirius sniggered.

James was about to retort when the compartment door slide open.

'Anything off the trolley dears?'

They scrambled up from there seats and head to the door.

'Some chocolate frogs, liquorice wands And a packet of Bertie Bott's beans please.' Sirius said, handing over his money.

' A Cauldron cake, fizzing wizbees and some frogs as well, thanks.' James smiled and took the sweets the lady handed him.

He passed her a sickles and sat down again, tearing open a frog.

'Dumbledore. I have about 6 of these.' James muttered and stared at the card as Dumbledore scratched his nose.

'I got Godric Gryffindor!' Sirius yelled triumphly and waved the card view clear view.

'No way mate. Aren't those rare.' James asked stunned.

'Yeah.' Sirius said and looked at the card with admiration.

'Maybe. It's a sign.' James joked.

'Yeah.' Sirius chuckled, slipping the Cardin his pocket for safe keeping.

'We should get changed. It's getting dark out.' James said, Sirius nodding in agreement. They got up and put their robes on, just as the train stopped.

'Good timing.' Sirius muttered as everyone scrambled to get off the train.

'Firs' years 'ere!' a large man shouted from the end of the platform.

James and Sirius followed the other people making their way over to him.

'Righ'. Follow me.'

They went down a narrow path and reached a lake with about 10 boats.

''Our to a boat!'

Everyone began to run to the boats and climb in. James got into the same boat as Sirius along with two other boys.

One had a mix of blond and brown hair with amber eyes. He had scars across his face and looked very tired. The other was blonde, short and slightly podgy, with watery blue eyes.

'FORWARD!' the boats began to move slowly across the lake. Sounds of awe was heard next, because before them, was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. The Sorting hat

**A/N: Some of this chapter is taken from Harry Potter and the Philophers Stone. It is not mine and I do not own it.**

* * *

2

'Everyone out.' The giant like man said when they came to a stop.

Everyone got out and followed the man to two wooden doors.

The man knocked three times and waited. The door opened a few seconds later, revealing a woman with glasses and her haired tied in a tight, neat bun.

'The firs' year's Professor McGonagall.' The man said.

'Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here.' She said.

She turned around and walked back inside again, they trailed behind her.

The Entrance Hall was huge. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was too high to see. A magnificent marble stair-case opposite them. A loud buzz of talking was heard from a doorway to James's right. The rest of the school must be in there.

Professor McGonagall led them into a large empty side chamber.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she said. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cups, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

' The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Get in a line. We'll be going in now.'

Everyone got in a line. James was behind the tired looking boy from the boat and in front of an average height, pretty, skinny, light gingery red haired girl with clear blue eyes. Sirius was behind her and was staring at the back of her.

The Great Hall was amazing. It was lit by thousands of floating candles hovering over four long tables. The students sat at the tables in houses, ghosts also sitting there. Shining golden plates and goblets were placed on the tables. At the top of the hall there was another table where the Professors were sitting. James had the sudden urge to look up and his eyes met not a ceiling, but the night sky.

'I was there next to my friend, James.' Sirius said to the girl as they walked into the Great Hall.

James hid his smile. He hadn't known Sirius for a day, and Sirius considered him a friend. But, James thought, if anyone had asked, he would have said they were friends too.

'Oh sorry,' James heard the girl say. 'You can go in front of me if you want.' She smiled at Sirius and moved back so her and Sirius were walking next to each other.

'I- no- it's okay.' Sirius stuttered looking at the girl.

James snickered and Sirius shot him a glare.

'Alright. My name's Grace.' The girl, Grace, said brightly.

'Grace.' Sirius muttered as they stopped. McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years and then placed an old, fraying and extremely dirty pointed wizard's hat on top of it. The hall fell silent, watching the sorting hat. James jumped when it started singing, so did quite a few people.

'_Oh I am the sorting hat,_

_My job is to sort you,_

_Into your correct house,_

_The first would be Gryffindor,_

_For the brave and daring,_

_Then Ravenclaw,_

_For the hard-working,_

_Hufflepuff comes next,_

_For those who are kind,_

_Last is Slytherin,_

_Perfect for the ambitious,_

_So put me on!_

_Don't be afraid!_

_I will sort you,_

_Into your house.'_

The hall clapped and Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment.

'Black, Sirius!' she read.

Sirius slowly walked to the stool, sat and the hat was placed on his head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' it yelled only a few moments later.

Sirius was beaming, as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Two girls were sorted next, Alice Bones became a Gryffindor and the other girl, Anna Daniels, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

'Evans, Lily!' the girl from the train, with the red hair was called and became the third Gryffindor.

James then decided that he would take note of the people that were sorted into Gryffindor, because he was 99% he was going there.

'Lupin, Remus!' the boy from the boat ride also became a Gryffindor, along with, 'Longbottom, Frank,', 'McDonald, Mary!' and 'McKinnion, Marlene!' 'Pettigrew, Peter!' was called next, the other boy from the boat. The small boy was trembling as the hat was placed on his head and after a good 5 minutes of people whispering to each other if the hat had died, Peter was announced a Gryffindor.

'Potter, James!' James walked to the stool, feeling slightly nervous, but not showing it.

The hat was placed on his head.

'_Potter? Your father was a Gryffindor, like most of your father's family. You're very skilled, loyal and brave. I can see that you would die for your loved ones, fighting. Yes. You really are a true GRYFFINDOR!'_

The hall clapped and cheered. The hat was taken off and James walked over and sat next to Remus and in front of Sirius.

'Well done mate.' Sirius said.

'You too.' James whispered.

'Prewett, Grace!' was called up.

Sirius's head shot up. James and Remus exchanged looks as the girl sat on the stool.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the table burst into applause.

Sirius being one of the loudest as well as two red headed, twin boys that looked a little older than them.

They were yelling happily, 'We got our sister! We got our sister!' repeatedly until a girl who looked to be in her last year and their older sister, smacked them on their heads.

Grace laughed at the as she passes and sat next to Lily and a girl, if James could remember correctly, named Alice.

'Snape, Severus!' McGonagall called. It was the greasy haired boy. James thought, he got his wish, sourly, as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

Lily. James noticed, looked quite upset about it.

'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I do have a couple of notices but we can all have a chat about that later, hmm? Let's have the feast first!' the Headmaster, that James knew to be Professor Dumbledore, because if you hadn't heard of Dumbledore, you must've been living under a rock for your whole life, said.

Suddenly, after Dumbledore had clapped, all of the tables had plates and plates of delicious food on each of them.


	3. Gracie

3

'That was delicious.' Sirius moaned, patting his stomach as the last plate of the deserts disappeared.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as it did, and silence fell across the hall almost immediately.

'I hope you are all full up and ready to listen to, I hope, my lovely speech,' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'First years should know that no one is allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest. Also, Mr Filch has recently banned Dungbombs. To see the full list of banned items, please go to Mr Filch's office. Now, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Servark.'

A man in his twenties stood up. James could see his dark and cold eyes sweeping over the students in the hall.

The students and the Professors clapped slowly.

'Thank you. Prefects, please escort your houses to the common rooms.'

'This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. You will need to tell the Fat Lady the correct password to enter. Do not tell the password to anyone in another house. The password at the moment is Lightening.'

The portrait swung open and James climbed in after Remus.

James could see that the common room was full of comfy sofas and armchairs. Tables were scattered around the room as well. The colour of the room was themed red and gold, the colours of Gryffindor, their house. The fireplace made the room warm and welcome.

They stopped as the Prefects turned and spoke to them again.

'Boy dormitory's are up the right staircase and the girls on the left. If you need any help, ask me or Dirk Cresswell, the male Prefect, who has mysteriously disappeared as soon as we entered the common room. Probably gone to sleep somewhere. Lazy bas- erm- yes, sorry. I'm Dorcas by the way. Dorcas Meadows. Also Quidditch Captin, Keeper. Now of to bed.' Dorcas said.

James led the way up to the boy's dormitory.

Pushing open the door, James headed straight to the bed with his trunk at the end. Without changing, he crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

'Good morning!' James chirped happily the next morning. Frank and Peter were already dressed from what he could see. Remus's bed was empty, and James heard water running faintly. Sirius however, was still sleeping peacefully.

James, thinking of an idea, tip-toed over to the side of Sirius's bed and yelled as loud as he could,

'WAKE UP SIRIUS!'

Sirius shot up and frowned while James, Frank and Peter laughed,

'You both should get ready. We haven't got long and we have to find the Great Hall for breakfast.' Remus said, coming out of the bathroom.

Sirius had jumped up at the word breakfast and dashed into the bathroom with his uniform, leaving James to hurry after him.

'Gracie!' Sirius said excitedly when they had finally arrived at breakfast.

'What did you just call me?' Grace asked as James, Remus, Peter, Frank and of course Sirius, sat down around her and the other first year Gryffindor girls.

'Gracie. Your name.' said Sirius innocently.

Grace, now Gracie, turned back to Lily, ignoring Sirius.

James patted Sirius's shoulder, smiling.

The owl post and the first years looked up in shock. One owl stand out the most though. Instead of carrying a white letter like an owl usually would, it was red.

Students noticed the owl and watched it as it landed... right in front of Sirius.

'You've got a howler!' James grinned. 'I'd open it quick if I was you.'

'What's a how-'

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK!' Everybody nearby clamped their hands over their ears. 'YOU ARE SUCH A DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SHOCKED AND ASHAMED WE WERE WHEN WE FOUND OUT YOU WERE PLACED IN GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! OF ALL THE HOUSES, GRYFFINDOR? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DEFY YOUR OWN BLOOD! WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME! REGULUS WOULD NEVER FOLLOW IN YOUR FOOTSTEPS BECAUSE HE IS A TRUE BLACK LIKE YOUR COUSINS!'

The howler ripped itself to shreds.

'I expect it,' he said simply, then paused and added. 'her voice is like music to my ears.'

They fell silent.

'Who's your friend in Slytherin, Lily?' Gracie asked.

Lily pointed to Snivellus.

'Ohh… he- he- looks nice.' Gracie said smiling. But when Lily looked away, James could see that she made a weird face. Sirius who had also heard the conversation and seen Gracie's face was sniggering next to him.

'Here are you timetables.' McGonagall's voice came from behind them, making them jump.

She passed the timetables around.

'You'd better hurry up. You have Defence Against the Darks Arts first.' She said sternly and left.


	4. Professor Servark

4

'We made it on time!' Peter said surprised. Professor Servark glared at James and his friends from the front of the classroom.

They silently sat down, and James knew instantly that he was not a teacher to mess with.

The Professor started calling out the register, stopping after saying a name, glancing at who it was, studied them, and them reading the next. Just as James's name was about to be called after Peter's, the door to the classroom burst open.

'I'm sorry I was late Professor. I forgot my bag and I had to go back and get it and-' it was Gracie, panting in the doorway.

'No excuses Miss Prewett, Detention. On Saturday, after dinner, in my office.' Gracie opened her mouth to protest.

'SILENCE! Sit down!' Servark barked.

Gracie sat down scowling.

'Now,' said Sevark. 'Open your text book and read the introduction.''

James sighed and twirled his quill between his fingers. Sirius was frowning slightly to his left, bored. Most of the class had finished reading the introduction and were busying themselves with their quills, other books or their thoughts. Except, James noticed Lily Evans, who's fiery red hair glistened in the light coming in from the windows and her sparkling bright green eyes that captured James… he sighed and felt a nudge in his side. He had been caught staring. Lily had her hand raised and was impatiently waiting for Servark's attention.

'What is it? Miss…?' Servark growled, making Lily shift uncomfortably. By now, the rest of the class were watching them.

'Evans. Lily Evans.' Lily said.

Servark's face twisted. 'Oh yes. A Muggle-Born, I suppose?' he asked faking politeness.

James sent him a glare and so did a few other people in the classroom.

'What does that have to do with anything?' he whispered to himself. Servark didn't seem to hear, but Sirius had next to James, he was nodding in agreement. Lily didn't answer Servark.

He turned to Gracie next.

'I'll take that as a yes. Now, Miss Prewett, let's hear what your opinion on,' Servark gave a small hesitation. 'Mudbloods is.'

Most of the class gasped. James included.

'How dare he say that?' James whisper yelled.

Servark glanced up at him and turned back to Gracie.

'I think that Muggle-Borns,' she said, saying Muggle-Borns slowly and loudly and glaring at Servark. 'Deserve to learn magic as much as Half-Bloods and Pure-Bloods do!'

'She's right!' James and Sirius yelled.

'Muggle-borns like Lily have just as much magic as the rest of us!' James said, furious

James could see Lily wiping a few tears from the corner of his eye. He hated people. Like Servark who thought they were better than everybody else because of their blood status.

'That is where you're wrong Mr Potter. Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards stole magic from us. They do not deserve to learn magic and be here. They are filth.' Servark sneered at James.

'You're just some crazy Pure-Blood manic!' Sirius yelled.

Everyone jumped about a foot in the air because of how loud he was.

'So are your family crazy Pure-Blood manics as well?' Servark asked amused.

'Yes. But I'm not. And I refuse to be taught by you.' Sirius hissed.

'I refuse as well.' James said, and to his surprise, Gracie and Remus as well.

'Fine. But,' Servark's mouth turned in a grin. 'Potter, Black and Lupin come to my office every Friday to discuss what you have learnt. Miss Prewett can come on Saturdays. Go! Now! And don't come back!' James, Sirius, Remus and Gracie collected their bags and left the classroom, fuming.

'He was so mean to Lily! I bet all the Slytherin's love him!' Gracie cried out as soon as Remus closed the door behind them.

'And did you see Snivellus? He's meant to be her friend and he didn't help her.' James said bitterly.

'Snivellus? I thought his name was-' Gracie said confused.

'No. It's Snivellus. Anyway, look on the bright side! We don't have any homework for DADA ever!' Sirius said excitedly.

James grinned and high-fived Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

'What was that?' Sirius asked as they began walking along the corridor.

'Nothing,' Remus said quietly. 'So,' he said, obviously trying to change the subject. 'What do you want to learn about first?'

'What?' asked James, staring blankly at Remus.

'What do you want to learn about first? I mean we could do dark creatures, jinks, curses-'

'You want us to actually teach ourselves?' Sirius asked astonished.

'Well, yes Sirius. We have to tell Servark what we learnt every week.' Remus said smartly.

'So? How does he know if we're lying or not?' Gracie asked. James and Sirius nodded next to her.

'There's a potion to detect if you're lying and he might ask you to show him how to do the spells.'

Sirius grumbled under his breath after Remus finished speaking.

'Well, all the teachers can't be like Servark. Or we might as well teach ourselves everything.' James sighed unhappily.

Sirius and Gracie grimaced.

'They won't be,' Remus said, looking as if he was trying to convince himself as much as them. 'We've got Transfiguration next, with Professor McGonagall. She looks stern but alright.'

'Lead the way Remmy.' Remus stopped moving.

'Don't call me that Sirius.'

'Why not? Everyone needs a nickname. Gracie loves her nickname!'

Gracie snorted, but Sirius chose to ignore it.

'And James had Jamesie and your Remmy.'

Gracie sniggered while James paled.

'Does this mean we get to give you a nickname as well then, Siri-Kins?' Gracie said smirking as Sirius flinched.

'Siri-Kins?' he whispered. 'Yeah, you're right. Nicknames aren't actually that cool anymore.' Sirius said calmly, but you could see the panicked look in his eye. He coughed. 'Lead the way, Remmy Remus.'

James and Gracie had to stuff their fists into their mouths to keep in their laughter at Remus's face.

Remus frowned, then decided to smack Sirius over the head.

Sirius, being, well Sirius, pretended to over dramatically fall to the floor, then proceeded to roll around on the floor, clutching his head, screaming in fake agony.

'You know, I heard McGonagall gives out free sweets to the first one to class.' Gracie said.

Without another word, Sirius got up and dashed down the corridor.

'Well he certainly believed that.' James muttered.

'What? I wasn't lying.'

Next minute, the three of them had joined Sirius in running as fast as they could to the Transfiguration classroom.


	5. The Prewetts

5

'You lied.'

'No I didn't.'

'Yes you did.'

'Technically I didn't.'

'Technically?'

'Yeah. My brothers were the one who told me about it. Their idea as a joke.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. _Oh_.'

Gracie and Sirius became silent. James stared at them amused. They had just been arguing over what had happened earlier in the day, when they raced to Transfiguration class, only to find out that McGonagall _didn't_ give out sweets to the first person to class. Remus was rather down hearted when he found out, as he had won.

'You didn't even win.' Gracie muttered.

'Yeah. But Remus would've share. Right, Remus?' Sirius asked.

Remus suddenly became very interested in his spoon and didn't answer.

'Can you keep it down, please? I want to eat my food peacefully.' Peter said, taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

Sirius sighed. 'Nothing interesting is happening though.'

'GRACE CHARLOTTE PREWETT!' James and what he could see the whole hall, glanced up to see a red haired girl storming over towards them.

She stopped in front of Gracie, who had paused with her fork in mid-air and mouth wide open.

'I've heard you got detention on your first class! On your first day!' she shrieked, and people nearby had to cover their ears.

'Detention? This early in the year? Not our little Grace? She would never.' One of the red haired twins that James recognised from the sorting yesterday said.

'She probably would. She's not as innocent as people think. I'm quite proud actually. Must be a new record. I also heard,' the other twin stood next to the first and raked his eyes over James, Peter, Remus and Sirius. The only difference, between them, that James could spot, was that the second one seemed to have an earring in one of his ears, the other didn't. 'That she refused to be taught by Servark along with 3 other pupils. Teaching themselves as well, I heard.'

'Grace! How could you. Wait until mum and dad hear!' the girl shook her head and walked off.

'Don't worry about her. She just gets very,' the twin with the earing paused. 'Protective. I'm Gideon Prewett by the way. That's Fabian my brother,' he waved his hand in the direction of Fabian, nearly hitting him in the face. 'Molly's are older sister. The one that just-shouted. Then I think you know Grace our sister.'

'James Potter.'

'Sirius Black.'

'Peter Pettigrew.'

'Remus Lupin.'

'Nice to meet you. But we must be off. I see some turkey with my name on it.' Fabian said cheerfully.

He and Gideon turned and walked away, their eyes stuck on the large chicken further down the table.

'Well you just met my siblings,' Gracie chuckled.

She stood up and she broke out into a small smile.

'I think I'll go as well now. Give you a chance to talk and whatever. I need to speak to the girls anyway about Potions Homework. I don't have a clue why we have to do it though. I personally find it pointless.'

Gracie left, offering another smile before leaving.

'Hey Remus, what was the Potions homework again?' Sirius asked suddenly.

Remus rolled his eyes and remained mute.

'James! Wake up!' James felt someone shaking him roughly.

'What?' he muttered tiredly, swinging his arm out.

'Ow!' he heard someone hiss.

Whoever that had been leaning over him had moved out of the way, and he saw the faint outline of a person next to his bed, holding his nose.

'Try not to hit me next time please James.' The person whispered.

'What time is it? Who is it?' James asked, rubbing his eyes and searching around for his glasses on his bed side table.

'It's me Sirius and it 2am.'

James put his glasses on, and sure enough, it was Sirius.

'Why did you wake me up?' James asked, thinking that Sirius was crazy.

'I want to explore the castle James! And who better to do it with than my best buddie James Potter?' Sirius said, nodding to himself.

'Why couldn't you do it during the day?' James asked, sitting up in his bed.

'Because of the teachers and students. You wouldn't have a good look around. Plus it's probably much cooler doing it at night, when it's dark. Come on James. You know you want to come!' Sirius said in a quiet voice, glancing around to see if Peter, Frank or Remus had woken.

'Alright. Should we wake up the others?' James asked, getting up and slipping some shoes on.

Sirius threw his arms up in a silent cheer.

'I think it should be just me and you tonight. We can always ask them to come another night if they want to. And if we find anything, we can show them during dinner or something tomorrow when no one's there.' Said Sirius.

James nodded.

'What we waiting for then? Let's go!'


	6. Night time wanderings

6

'How big is Hogwarts?' James asked uncertainly as Sirius closed the portrait hole behind them. Fortunately for them, the Fat Lady didn't stir.

'I think Andy said 7 floors,' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'Including the dungeons.'

'Who's Andy?' James asked, staring at Sirius thoughtfully as they walked down the grand staircase.

'My cousin. The only one I actually _like._ Bellatrix is crazy. Nacrissa is as mad as the rest of them. Reg my brother,' Sirius suddenly sighed. 'He's turning into them. I try to tell him that their stupid opinions are well stupid.'

James patted Sirius on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

'I'm sorry Sirius. I can't really imagine how your feeling.' James said.

Sirius shrugged.

'Hey! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep here!' a nearby portrait hissed angrily.

They glanced at each other and laughed.

The portrait mumbled something under his breath about 'annoying'.

'Where about are we now?' James asked.

'One way to find out.' Sirius said, and leant out a window.

He turned around, so his back was on the ledge, and his face was facing the sky.

'1 floor… 2 floors… 3 floors…' he mumbled quietly.

'Sirius! Be careful! You could fall!' James yelled, holding onto Sirius.

'Hey, James, is it me or can you smell smoke?'

Sirius came back in and they both leaned out the window, looking around.

'There! The forest?' James, confusedly, pointed in the direction of the forest, where sure enough smoke was clouding around and above the trees in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

'Do you reckon something's on fire?' Sirius said, tilting his head to one side thoughtfully.

'I don't know. It can't really be people. There's lots of dangerous creatures and stuff in the forest. I'm not really sure if a person could last in there that deep in. maybe the trees just randomly were set on fire.'

Sirius snorted and checked his watch.

'It's getting late-early. We should go back. Next time we should go outside and see if there is anything. Keep an eye out.'

James nodded in agreement and they turned around, heading back up the stairs.

'Hey, James.' James turned to see Sirius smirking at him, with a twinkle in his eye.

'Yes?' he asked slowly.

'So, I reckon you fancy Miss Evans.'

James felt his face turn red.

'So it's true!' Sirius said, laughing. 'She is quite pretty. But I'm not so sure she actually likes you at all mate. After what you said to her and that Snivellus git on the train. But you sort of did defend her in Defence Against the Dark Arts when he didn't. So you _could_ have a shot.'

'Really?' James asked hopefully.

'Yeah. Ask her out.'

'But I hardly know her.' James protested.

'Well get to know her then, while you're going out.' Sirius grinned.

'Alright I'll ask her. By the end of the month. So I can see what she thinks of me and if I like her personality.'

Sirius snorted. 'Yeah. You can do it all romantically as well. Give her _roses_ and _chocolates_.'

'Great idea! Thanks Sirius!'

'James! I was-' Sirius stopped speaking and then grinned like Christmas had come early.

'You were…?' James asked trailing off and looking at Sirius expectantly.

'Nothing. It doesn't matter now.'

'Oh okay. Anyway, I think it's obvious that you like Gracie.' James teased and now it was Sirius's turn to blush.

'I-'

'Do,' James interrupted grinning madly. 'You like Gracie! You like Gracie! And don't pretend you don't! We'll ask Remus in the morning when he wakes up if it's obvious that we each fancy someone ask him if he knows who we fancy.'

Sirius agreed.

'And, when Lily agrees to go out with me, you have to ask Gracie out _or_ you have to dress up as a _girl_ and, I'll get Gracie to do your make up. And both you and I know that she won't hesitate to make you look absolutely ridiculous. Oh… that would be funny, I can imagine it now…' James stared of dreamily.

Sirius shuddered and hit James lightly over his head.

'You wouldn't.' Sirius asked, unsure.

'Oh I _would _Sirius. I_ would_.' James said as they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'OI! Wake up!' Sirius yelled tapping on the portrait.

'OW! What are you two doing out this late at night! And how dare you-'

'Shut up and let us in! Lightening! The password is Lightening!' James shouted impatiently.

'Alright. Don't let me catch you out again or I'll-' she said, opening up.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' Sirius muttered as they went into the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

'Night Sirius.' James mumbled as he got in bed.

'Night James. And about what you said before, I'll ask Gracie out _after_ you ask Lily out, but she has to say yes.'

'Alright. See you in the morning.'

'Night James…'


	7. History of Magic

7

James woke up the next morning to Remus shaking him hurriedly, claiming that breakfast had already started and that they needed to get up _now_ or they would be late for their first class, History of Magic and James silently thanked Merlin they had that first so they could catch up on their sleep while Binns droned on about Goblin Wars. Of course, Remus would poke him to try and keep him awake every five minutes, but James reckoned he could get used to it and ignore him.

So he got up, without a complaint, the opposite of Sirius, he got up and got dressed. Remus _was _rather surprised but didn't say anything.

Ten minutes later, they were in History at the back of classroom, attempting to stay awake.

'Hey Remus.'

James looked to his left to see that Sirius was nudging Remus repeatedly.

'What?' Remus groaned, giving up on taking notes and ignoring Sirius, 5 minutes later.

'James and I need to ask you something.' Remus raised his eyebrows, trying to look disinterested but failing.

James knowing that Sirius was asking him the question from last night, he glanced around to see if anyone was looking at them or listening into the conversation. He hadn't needed to have worried; most of the class were either doodling or sleeping except for a select few, like Lily Evans and Severus Snape, who were both taking notes hurriedly next to each other.

James frowned and turned back and saw that Sirius had leaned closer to Remus. James did the same, making them right next to Remus, either side of him.

'What is it?' he finally asked, looking between the two suspiciously.

'We wanted to,' James looked at Sirius who nodded, and James carried out whispering. 'Ask you if it was obvious that we each fancied anyone.'

'You both fancy someone?'

The three of them nearly fell out of their seats. Peter, had leaned in as well, and heard the conversation.

Sirius sighed in frustration.

'_Yes,'_ he said and looked at Remus again. 'So?'

Remus snorted. 'It isn't obvious to anyone that doesn't know you properly. We've had only been here a couple of days but I think that we are quite good friends, including Peter as well of course,'

Remus smiled at Peter, who beamed, like his was the luckiest boy in the world.

'But,' Remus leaned forwards smirking. 'I did happen to notice a certain Mr Potter staring at a certain Miss Evans in Defence Against the Dark Arts the other day after reading the introduction.'

Sirius and Peter stifled their laughter as James turned away from them and stared out of the window for a bit. When he thought that he couldn't hear their chuckles anymore, he turned back around to face them.

'So it's obvious?' he asked.

'I repeat, only to those who know you well.' Remus smiled reassuringly.

'James said he was going to ask her out in about a week so he can 'get to know her properly' or something.' Sirius said.

'That's very mature James,' Remus said, nodding approvingly. 'From what I gather she is a very smart and kind person.'

'She looks smart and nerdy. _And,_ she hangs out with Snivellus, I wonder why she, or anyone else would want to go closer than ten feet from him. What if they fell on all the grease coming from his hair?' Sirius sniggered.

'Don't call her _nerdy_ Sirius. Who cares if she's smart? I personally find it more attractive.' James muttered.

'Sirius to be honest you really don't have to right to say things about James's crush. How would you feel if he started saying things about Gracie?'

'What? How- how did you-'

'Find out? Sirius you talk in your sleep. Last night, I woke up and heard you muttering. Oh… Gracie!' Remus mocked.

Now it was Sirius's to look away as James, Peter and Remus laughed at him.

'I don't talk in my sleep!' he protested.

'Hmm…'

'Oh shut up! At least I'm not planning on giving her chocolate and roses!' Sirius said.

'What? It was your idea! And I think she would like them! Increasing my chances! Actually, now that I think about it, I think I should get Lilies instead. You know because her name _is _Lily…' James trailed off.

'James you're whipped. _Already_.' Sirius said plainly.

Peter nodded along with Remus.

'So. Remember you said you would ask Gracie out after I ask Lily out? Or you have to dress up as a girl.'

'I forgot about that.' Sirius whispered.

'Well this is surprising news. I actually really hope you bottle it and don't ask her. You know what, if he does, we have to take a picture for future blackmail.' Remus mused.

'Ooh… welcome to the dark side, Remus.' James grinned and high-fived Remus.

'You're joking… you HAVE to be joking…' Sirius said repeatedly to himself. Then, out of nowhere, he grinned.

'Actually, James, if I remember correctly, I only have to ask Gracie out or dress as a girl, if Lily says yes to you.'

'I forgot that.' James said, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

'It still might happen. She WILL say yes.' James said firmly as the bell rang, making their fellow classmates jump and gather their belongings quickly, ready to leave the classroom as fast as they could.

'Might James. _Might_.'


	8. Dragon Pox

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, as you should know school has started again leaving me not much time to write because of homework. I also lost the sheet of paper I had this chapter on so I couldn't copy it. I thought I knew where it was, but it was put in the rubbish. So here's chapter 8!**

* * *

8

'Remus you don't look very well.' James observed during breakfast.

'You look pale.' Sirius added in helpfully.

'I'm alright. Just,' Remus looked like he was searching for the right word. 'Tired.'

James, Peter and Sirius glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

'You sure? You really don't look well Remus. What if it's something really serious? Like dragon pox? You could die.' Peter knowingly said, his voice laced with concern for his friend.

'Dragon pox?' Sirius yelled alarmed.

This earned them a few curious glances from people near them.

'Dragon pox?' Sirius said more quietly and people turned away again.

'Yeah. It dead serious. I heard that they were making a cure for it though.'

'I haven't got dragon pox you guys. I'm sure it's just a cold or something.' Remus said firmly, taking a small sip of tea.

They looked at each other again, and let the subject drop for the rest of breakfast.

By the time lunch came by, Remus had gotten worst. It was obvious to James that Remus was trying to deny his illness.

His face was nearly white, exhaustion was evident all over his face and from his posture. And for some reason, James noticed that his old scars were more noticeable.

'Stand up.' Sirius said suddenly.

He put down his fork and stood up, the look in his eye making James stand up as well. Peter, stood up as well, slowly looking between the two of them.

'Why?' Remus mumbled tiredly.

Sirius took one of Remus's arms and pulled him up.

He proceeded to drag Remus out of the hall with force.

'Let go! What are you doing?' Remus yelled unhappily.

He started to wriggle out of Sirius's grip.

'Woah! Remus your strong! Peter help!'

Peter ran forwards and held onto his other arm and they started up the stairs to the hospital wing, James poking Remus in the back to keep him moving.

When they had arrived outside the hospital wing after wandering around hopelessly asking several ghosts and portraits where to go, James stood forwards and knocked on the large door 3 times.

He then stood back, next to Peter, so they were in one straight line.

'What is it? Are any of you hurt?' The woman who opened the door was quite young. She looked only to be in her late twenties and early thirties, but had the air of someone who knew what she was doing and you didn't want to annoy or mess with.

James opened his mouth to explain the situation but the Healer, who he didn't know the name of, cut him off before he could form any words.

'Why are you here? None of you look hurt in anyway. Now if you don't mind, next time don't knock and waste my time. I have people to look after.' She peered over her shoulder and James could see that there was a boy covered in boils on a bed.

She made to close the door.

Sirius stuck his foot out though and she glared at him.

'It's our friend miss. He hasn't looked right since this morning. Awfully pale and hardly ate anything. We hoped you could look at him. In case it was serious.' Sirius said charmingly, smiling nicely at the Healer.

'Alright. Where is he?' the Healer muttered.

Sirius silently pointed over at Remus, and when the Healer's attention turned to him, he shuffled uncomfortably under her stare.

Her eyes noticeably softened and she reached forwards and led Remus into the wing.

'Here take that bed and we will check over you Remus.' She shuffled away and opened up a cupboard. She grabbed some bottles and came back over. James sat with Peter and Sirius on another bed as she closed the curtain around Remus's bed, so he disappeared from their sight. They heard them speaking quietly and the clinking of bottles.

'He's gone to sleep. I gave him a potion.' She said as she opened the curtain and reappeared. They caught a glimpse of Remus sleeping like she said, before the curtain swung close again.

'Why?' Sirius asked.

'Exhausted he was. The poor boy. He'll be back in classes in a couple of days. I have to keep him over for a few nights to make sure nothing serious happens. I'm Madam Promfey if you didn't know, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot often.' She shook her head and sighed, leaving the room and going into another.

'Well, we'd better be off to class them. Remus wouldn't want us to miss it.' Sirius joked.

They chuckled and made their way to the Transfiguration classroom.

'I'll take notes. Remus always takes notes and he'll be upset he missed lessons. We really need to do something about that.' James said quietly as Peter opened the classroom door.

'Why are you so late?' McGonagall asked as soon as they walked in.

Peter visibly cowered under her glare. 'We- urh-'

'We just got back from the hospital wing. We had to take our friend, Remus there. He isn't well.' James spoke clearly.

McGonagall, nodded. She looked as if she knew they were telling the truth as she smiled sadly at them.

'Take your seats then.' They did so and she began talking again.

'McGonagall didn't even check if we were telling the truth,' Sirius frowned as he whispered to James. 'Why?'


	9. Secrets

9

To James's delight, as well as Peter and Sirius's, Remus entered the great hall at breakfast a week later. They greeted him excitedly as he sat next to Sirius.

'Welcome back mate.' Sirius clapped him on the back.

Remus smiled at them, tiredly but happily.

'Thanks.' He whispered.

'So what was it? Why were you in there for a week? I didn't think it was that bad?' James asked.

Remus shifted uncomfortably under their stares.

'Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell us or let us visit you.' Peter mumbled.

'Oh. She said I wouldn't be allowed. I merely had a bad stomach bug. She likes to keep you there longer than necessary.' Remus explained softly.

'Welcome back Remus!' they looked to see Gracie standing behind them.

'Thanks Gracie.' Remus smiled.

'No prob-'

'What book are you reading?' he suddenly asked.

'Oh this?' she asked holding up the book clutched in her hand. 'Hogwarts: A History,' she said, flickering through the pages. 'Quite interesting. The only book I've ever really read to be honest.'

'The only book you've ever read!' Remus shouted shocked.

'Yeah. Reason I came over her really. Want to know what that means.' She shoved the book under Remus's noise and pointed to a word James couldn't see.

'Gracie that says television.' Remus said slowly.

'telvion?' Gracie asked, looking at Remus as if he was crazy and needed serious help.

'No. Television. It's a muggle thing,' He explained 'See?' he pointed out a sentence and Gracie proceeded to read it out.

'_Hogwarts has no connection for muggle_ _devices such as televisions, radios or phones. The magic surrounding(wards etc) Hogwarts, are too strong for muggle devices. When, Joseph Ivan, a Muggle-Born Hufflepuff in 1962, in his 7__th__ year tried to bring in a muggle-device, it blew up in his face when he tried to turn it on.;_

'Awesome!' James said, laughing.

'Why you reading it anyway?' Sirius asked. 'It's like a thousand pages.'

'Yes. It is. It might take a while, but it'll be worth it.' Gracie said shyly.

'Worth it?' James said, leaning closer to Gracie.

'Yes James. Worth it. _Very _worth it. You see James, Sirius, Remus, Peter,' she leaned forwards, and looked around for earsdroppers, when she saw no one, she turned back to them smirking with a twinkle in her eye.

'There are plenty of interesting things in this book. Written by someone so innocently ago. Oh, how they would roll around in their graves if they knew what I was using it for.'

Peter and Remus eyes grew wide when she said they would roll in their graves. James and Sirius on the other hand were bursting with excitement.

'Rolling in their grave? Tell me more!' Sirius whispered to Gracie.

'Have you ever heard of secrets?' she asked.

They stared at her. Long and hard. For minutes, until they realised she wasn't joking.

'Secrets? Everyone knows what secrets are. They're _secrets.' _Peter said, frowning.

Gracie face palmed. 'Remus,' she waved a hand in his direction. 'Give us a proper definition.'

Remus cleared his throat importantly. 'A secret is where a piece of information or the like is kept between one person or a group of people. Normally, a secret is something someone doesn't want someone or someone's to know.'

'Yes. Now back to the book. This has everything in here. _Most_ thing_s _anyway. But there are things that aren't. But there's clues. Secret passageways, secret rooms, secret stairs, secret door, secret everything's. but there's blanks. Missing information, things like that. Secrets that _haven't _been discovered or found. There's no record that anyones found any though. But then _they_ could keep it a secret so no one really knows. But I reckon, no one found _all_ of the secrets of Hogwarts. I think my brothers have found some and might know people who have found one or two along with the kitchens or something. But wouldn't it be great to the person or _person_s,' she said quietly, glancing around the four of them.

'To be the one or ones to find them _all._ And what better place to start than this book. It would take a while of course. Years even. If you played it right. Searched in the right places, asked the right people, ears dropped, sneaked about, went to the library to read books on it or just searched for clues at night. Anyone who put their mind to it and focused, could really do it. Of course, you would keep it a secret. Pass to your family or just tell your friends, the people you could trust. Wouldn't want everyone bothering you or anything. Even if it was a secret, and only you knew, it would still amazing. You never know, someone could have actually done it before. But like I said before, probably not as I reckon _I'm_ the only one that has really thought about it and me, being nice and all, and consider you friends, am telling you. And it would probably be impossible to do it on your own. Think about it. Eh? Wouldn't it be great to find them all.'

With that, she picked up her book. Winked at them and turned on her heal, walking down the table and taking a sit next to Lily.


	10. Cares

**ME: Hello dear readers! I was thinking the other day (it hurt a lot) if I should bring in some of the characters from the book/books into the real world for a short while and interview/speak to them for a bit! Brilliant I know! You don't have to read them if you don't want, but I'm sure our favourite characters will be upset! Sooooo, first up we have MR SIRIUS BLACK!**

**SIRIUS: What? Where am I?**

**ME: Hi Sirius! You're in the real world!**

**SIRIUS: The real world? What do you mean the real world?**

**ME: You do realise that you're not real right? Even though I really wish you were?**

**SIRIUS: I'M NOT REAL? *Sirius starts crying and I start comforting him***

**ME: NO! I mean yes you are real! To every Harry Potter fan in the world!**

**SIRIUS: YAY! Wait- Harry Potter?**

**Me: You'll find out soon. Alright, in a couple of years. Okay in about 10.**

**SIRIUS: 10 YEARS! I can't wait that long!**

**ME: Sure you can. Please. Just for me?**

**SIRIUS: Alright. Just for you. What's your name?**

**ME: It's Chloe.**

**SIRIUS: Just for you then Chloe. **

**ME: Cheers Sirius. Now you have to go back. I'll see you soon yeah?**

**SIRIUS: Sure.**

**ME: Alright before you go say something cool yeah for the readers?**

**SIRIUS: CHEESE AND PINAPPLES! BYE! *Sirius disappears and I sigh***

**ME: *Sigh* I'll miss him. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

10

'What do you reckon then?' Sirius said as they sat on Remus's bed as it was the tidiest in the dorm the next day.

'About the Secrets of Hogwarts thing?' James asked.

'Yeah. Good idea don't you think? I reckon we do it.' Sirius stated firmly and looked around them all with a 'serious' expression.

'It could be really dangerous though!' Peter squeaked.

'So?' Sirius asked. 'Live a little Peter! You only get to go to Hogwarts for 7 years in your life if you don't become a teacher and even if you become one it just wouldn't be the same! None of us are going to become teachers anyway.' Sirius huffed.

'I reckon Remus might.' James smirked as Remus lifted his head out of the book he was reading. He only just realised that it was Hogwarts: A History.

'Hey!' Remus shouted.

'So, Remus are you in then? You _are_ reading the book.' James pointed out.

Remus closed the book with a sigh and looked around the room.

'I must admit that it does interest me a bit.'

'HA! So you do want to look for some then!' Sirius said excitedly.

'I'll join in as well then. I don't want to be alone.' Peter mumbled dejectedly.

Sirius started clapping and whopping, doing a dance on the bed. He was doing a move when he fell backwards onto the floor, groaning. James, Peter and Remus started laughing as he got up, rubbing his back. Sirius sat down again grumbling.

'Where do we start looking then?' Remus asked sitting up straighter.

'First we ask around a bit. First Grace, she might've found something.' James said to nods of agreement.

'What about her brothers? She could've got the idea from them.' Peter suggested rather helpfully. Sirius clapped him on the back.

'Well done Peter.' He said.

'Do any of you have any relatives in the school that you could ask?' Remus said.

'No. only child.'

'Same.'

'I have some older cousins. They're in Slytherin though and won't help me or us if their lives depended on it. Well maybe except for Andy. Bellatrix and Nacrissa would rather die than be seen with me. They aren't very happy about my house placement you see.' Sirius said proudly.

Sirius seemed happy he was different from his family, James thought. He himself was a Pure-Blood but considered a Blood-Traitor but he didn't think his family would hate him if he was sorted into another house.

'Are they really that horrible?' Peter said quietly.

Sirius looked at him with an irritated look on his face.

'Yes, Peter.'

'I can't really say how you feel Sirius.' James muttered, Remus and Peter exchanging looks and nodding.

'It's a bit like James's family.' Sirius said carelessly.

'_What?' _All three of them said in surprise.

'Most of your family have been in Gryffindor. Right James?' Sirius looked at James for confirmation, no expression on his face.

James nodded.

'Well, what about if you came to Hogwarts and all of your family expected you to be placed in Gryffindor. But you weren't. You were placed in another house, the rival house of the one you were supposed to be in.'

'Sirius I-'

'It doesn't matter. I don't care. I don't care if they're disappointed in me. I don't care what they think. I don't care what they say. I don't care if they hate me for being Gryffindor. I _don't_ care because I'm proud I'm different. Proud I'm in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I'm _proud_ I'm not like them. I don't want to be like them.'

Stunned silence was heard at the end of Sirius's speech.

'We'll talk to Grace and her brothers tomorrow then, hey? Better to get started quickly?' he said.

James, Peter and Remus nodded hesitantly.

Sirius stood up and walked over to his own bed and drawn the curtains around him.

James and Peter stood also, and quietly made their way to their beds as well.

James closed his own curtains around him and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

He must've been staring there for a while as he soon heard Sirius's snoring fill the room. He turned around onto his left, now facing the curtains and he couldn't help replaying the conversations they had in his head.

'_Where do we start looking then?'_

'_What about her brothers? She could've got the idea from them.'_

James smiled softly.

'_Are they really that horrible?'_

'_Yes, Peter.'_

'_It's a bit like James's family.'_

James sighed as quotes from the conversation flowed through his head.

'_It doesn't matter. I don't care. I don't care if they're disappointed in me. I don't care what they think. I don't care what they say. I don't care if they hate me for being Gryffindor. I don't care because I'm proud I'm different.'_

James couldn't help think that Sirius had been lying. That he really did care what his family thought.


	11. Library talks

**A/N:**

**Hi! This chapter is a lot longer than usual as I think my chapters were a bit short. I don't know if future ones will be this length as well or a bit shorter than this and a bit longer than the other ten, around in the middle. I hope you like it!**

**JAMES: Hello? Hello? Where am I?**

**ME: You James, *I appear with a boom and smoke* are *Cough* in the *Cough* real world. *I wave my hand to try and clear smoke* **

**JAMES: Real world? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: James dear, you are not real. Your whole life has been a lie.**

**JAMES: NOOOOO! *James's no's echo around the room dramatically***

**ME: If it helps you feel better, I have a very important job for you to do.**

**JAMES: Important job?**

**ME: Yes only you can do it because you're the only one I can trust to do it.**

**JAMES: Does this job involve Slytherins?**

**ME: No… okay it does. But only someone so handsome and brave could do it like you.**

***James runs a hand through his hair***

**JAMES: Okay. What is it?**

**ME: Tell everyone about the real world okay? Ask Sirius more about it if you want to.**

**JAMES: Alright.**

**ME: Thanks bye!**

**JAMES: See you! *James goes***

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

11

'We need to.'

'We don't want to.' James, Sirius and Gracie said together in sync.

Remus shook his head mournfully at them.

He stood up and went down one of the hundreds of aisles in the library.

When they could no longer see him anymore, Grace turned around to face James with a large smirk on her face.

'How long have you fancied Lily, James?' She asked.

'Probably since I first met her.' He said not bothering to deny it.

'She's a really nice girl James,' she said quietly. 'My best friend. Though I don't know if I'm hers.' She said bitterly.

'What d'you mean?' Sirius asked, making James jumped. He had nearly forgotten that he was there.

'C'mon Sirius. Don't tell me you haven't seen her with that slimy git from Slytherin in all of the lessons they share together.'

Sirius made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

'We- were your best friends!' he said loudly causing Madam Prince, the librarian to make a shushing sound in their direction.

'Thanks Sirius,' Grace chuckled softly. 'But I'd like to have some girl friends as well. Maybe I'll get to know Alice, Marlene and Mary more. But nevertheless thanks.'

Grace leaned over and hugged Sirius across the table.

He hugged her back happily and they let go, siting back in their seats.

James smirked to himself.

'Anyway, back on topic. When are you going to ask Lily out James?' Grace asked.

'Have to by the end of the month.' James muttered.

'James the end of the month is today.' She said blankly.

'What?' he whispered in shock.

'Yeah. 30th of September. Today.' She said unhelpfully.

'What am I meant to do then? Help me.' He said pleading.

James was panicking, how was he going to ask her out? It needed to be special and nice. Oh _Merlin._

'Well, why do you need to ask her out by the end of the month?' she asked.

Sirius and James exchanged glances.

'Made a deal with Sirius.' He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

'What kind of deal?' Grace asked, looking between to two with a suspicious look on her face.

'Secret.' Sirius said immediately.

Grace gave him a hard-to-read look. 'Well, if Sirius agrees, put it back to next month. Do it on Halloween. I think I remember Lily saying it was one of her favourite holidays.'

'I _love_ Halloween. My birthday's a couple of days before as well, the 29th.' Sirius said with his voice an obvious beat that tone.

Grace smiled widely at him and said, 'My birthday is the same day as Halloween.'

Sirius looked like he was trying to see if she was lying or not. When he couldn't find any proof that she was, he straightened up.

'I'm older than you then!' he exclaimed happily.

'By a couple of days!' Grace said down heartened.

'Yeah, Still.' Sirius said proudly.

Grace sighed in defeat. 'Ask her on Halloween James. Do it fast though, you don't want that git to ask her first.'

'Snivellus?' Sirius asked.

'Yes Sirius,' she sighed, shaking her head at him. 'It's obvious he likes her as well. Lily just doesn't see it.'

'What if she likes him back?' James asked worriedly, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

'She doesn't.' Grace had a look of horror on her face and James knew she was imagining them together as more than friends. He himself cringed when he imagined it himself.

'Are you sure?' Sirius asked sternly and repeated the process he did before, trying to determind if she was lying or not.

'Yes.' She said firmly, in a tone inviting them to try and disagree with her.

'Okay. I believe you. But are you sure you want me to ask her on your birthday?' James asked Grace. He didn't want to be horrible and ruin the day for her.

'Yeah. Imagine when you're all married and your first child is all like 'Daddy, when did you ask mummy out?' and then I'll butt in and say, 'they got together on Auntie Gracie's birthday, Harry.''

Sirius started laughing and James looked at her like she was mad.

'Harry?' he said, blinking at her.

'Yeah, he's your first son with Lily. Harry James Potter. And your daughter will be named Grace after me of course.' She said.

'But I wanted them to name their son after me! Sirius James Potter!' Sirius whined.

'Why would they want to name their son after _you_?' Gracie said jokingly.

'Because- because- I'm _me_.' Sirius said boldly.

James and Gracie laughed at him as he pretended to wipe a tear away.

'Alright. I'll name my first daughter Grace if you name your first son James.' James said, holding his hand out to Grace.

Grace put her hand in his and they shook on it.

'Deal.' He said.

'Deal.' She replied and stuffed her Herbology essay in her bag, the one she was working on at the end on lunch. James, Sirius and Remus had come in the library as that's where Marlene said she was. At the moment they weren't in lessons as it was DADA and they didn't go to that anymore.

James turned and held out his hand to Sirius, who shook it confused. When Grace wasn't looking he winked at Sirius.

'Deal.' He whispered.

'Deal.' Sirius smiled brightly at him and James returned it.

'So I bet we could ask Remus-'

'Ask Remus what?'

They all jumped and turned to see Remus placing some thick books on their table.

'Well, Sirius say agree.' Gracie said, suddenly.

'Agree.' He said slowly.

'Well, James was meant to ask Lily out by the end of the month which is today. But James forgot and hasn't planned anything out so I said to do it on Halloween because it's one of Lily's favourite holidays and my birthday and he said okay and Sirius agreed just before to allow James to do that because they had some big deal or something that's a secret.' She said so quickly, James hardly heard all of it.

'Alright. And you were going to ask me what?' Remus asked.

'If you knew any charms to make it better or something.' Grace grinned at him.

'To go with the chocolates and flowers James said he was going to give her?' Remus raised an eyebrow and sat down across from Grace.

'Yes,' Grace's eyes twinkled. 'White Lilies and some Muggle chocolate should do it James.' Grace directed her last comment to him and he nodded.

'Wait. Where do ii get that from?' he asked.

Gracie waved her hand in a don't worry about it motion. 'I'll send an owl to mum a couple of days before and ask her to owl me some Muggle chocolates and Lilies.'

'Thanks.' James said happily.

Gracie shrugged. 'Don't worry about it.'

'We could charm words in the air.' Remus said thoughtfully.

'I reckon we could get fireworks.' Sirius added in.

Grace nodded. 'Yeah. That should do it. Wait. James. Dress in dress robes.' Grace said, eyes lighting up, like she had struck gold.

'Okay?' he said questionably.

'Remus you find the words hanging the air spell, Sirius you're in charge of Fireworks, James get your mum to buy you dress robes and I got the chocolate and flowers covered.' Grace ordered.

'Alright, I'll look later.' Remus replied.

'I'll get you the best Fireworks can buy.' Sirius rubbed his hands together and James wondered if Grace had picked the right person for the job. Somehow, he didn't think Sirius and Fireworks would mix.

'I already have dress robes so I'll ask mum to send them over.' He said after he realised they had been waiting for his answer impatiently.

Grace clapped and cheered, earning her a glare from Madam Prince. 'That's all sorted out then. This is going to be _great.'_

'Right you are.' Sirius said gleefully.

'Right, now we are done talking about that. I have picked a book for us to learn from first.' Remus waved his hand towards the stack of four books he had settled down on the table.

'_What?'_ they all said again. The books had to be at least 500 pages long.

'I think I'm going to cry.' Grace whispered.

They all stared at the books, hoping they would magically shrink in size.

'Don't be silly Gracie. There not that big.' Remus chuckled and shook his head at her.

'I decided we should learn Hexes and Jinxes first. This book has a different variety of them. I think it will be very useful to us.'

They had all perked up when they heard what the book was about.

'Does there happen to be anything in there that could be used against Slytherins?' Grace asked.

Remus shot her a disapproving look but open the book to the first couple of pages. 'Yes.' He mumbled.

Sirius, Grace and himself cheered and they each grabbed a book.

'I never thought I would see you three so eager to read something to do with school work.' Remus muttered.

'Just don't start hanging out essays and detentions Remus and I think we'll get along.' Sirius said, leafing through the book.

'I'm not that mean Sirius.' Remus said quietly.

'I was only messing with you Remus.' Sirius said.

'Or should we call you Professor?' James asked seriously, trying not to laugh.

'I'm not your teacher James.' Remus said disapprovingly.

'Yeah but you're the smartest so technically you're teaching Defence to us Remus, wither you like it or not.' Grace muttered.

Remus sighed. 'Fine, I'll teach you. But you better listen and behave or I'll leave you to teach you yourselves.'

James turned to look at Sirius and Grace and they had an 'eye conversation'.

James turned back to Remus and nodded. 'We'll behave.'

'Thank you.'

'So I think after this we look at Dark Creatures-' Remus started speaking.

'Already planning ahead Remus?' Sirius said cheerfully.

Remus shot him a glared and Sirius quickly shut up to James's amusement.

'I think learning about Dark Creatures is a good idea but what about Curses?' Grace asked.

Remus shuffled on his feet a bit and looked to be debating his answer to James.

'I think we might be still a bit too inexperienced to learn about proper real powerful curses yet. We learn them in older years. We have to learn what first years learn.' Remus explained.

'Yeah it's what we should learn in first year but I bet everyone else isn't. They're properly all stuck learning about Pure-Blood and all that rubbish.' Sirius said, obviously feeling sorry for all our fellow classmates_. _

'Yeah. I'd hate to be them now.' James said sadly and shuddered.

'Yes but my brothers and sisters told me that for years Hogwarts haven't kept a Defence teacher longer than a year.' Grace joined in to the conversation again.

'No longer for a year? For how long?' James asked curiously.

'Decades. They reckon it's jinxed. No one lasts,' she answered.

'That means if this jinx thing is real, Servark will be gone by the end of the year which means we'll hopefully have a new Professor next year!' Sirius said excitedly.

'Yes! And then we'll have a proper teacher!' Remus said.

They shook their heads sadly at him, wondering how Remus could actually _like_ school.

'But yes, he should be gone. But I don't know why we're worrying. We have a great teacher right here.' Gracie said, patting Remus on his back.

'Yep. Remus will teach us twice as much as a normal Professor would in a year and make it bearable and fun. Right Remus?' Sirius said.

Remus looked unsure of himself but nodded, making them beam.

'You're awesome Remus.' James said, hoping to bring up Remus's confidence. It seemed to work as Remus sat up proudly.

'An awesome friend.' Sirius corrected.

'And going to be an awesome teacher!' Grace added in.

'Alright, alright,' Remus said, turning bright red. 'Thank you but the bells about to go.'

They all groaned again.

'When's the next DADA lesson?' James asked, as they began to gather all their belongings and put them in their bags.

'I can't remember but meet here in the library. Try and read chapter 1 before that. Then we can try and find a place to do the spells.' Remus grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, the other three copying.

They walked out the library, waving to Madam Prince on the way out.

'To Charms we go, my friends!' Sirius yelled as soon as James closed the door of the library behind them.

'To charms we go!'


	12. Astronomy Class

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! 2 weeks without updating! I did mean to write this on Thursday because I was off with cold *cough* which I've still sort of got. I got a bit done but then my laptop started going all haywire so it didn't really work out. I'll try and get another chapter done by Christmas but if I can't MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! If I do, it will be today as Christmas Eve is my brother's birthday so I'll be really busy. If I don't (But I will) update by New Year's then you all have permission to set Remus in Werewolf form on me. Bye! This took me 2 hours to write by the way! Just so you know…**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER- (Yeah that's what I've started calling it ****)**

**ME: Hey Remus!**

**REMUS: You have been a very naughty person and not updated in 2 weeks! I'm ashamed of you!**

**ME: I'm sorry! Okay?**

**REMUS: Just don't do it again.**

**ME: I'll try. But I'm ashamed of you as well!**

**REMUS: What? What did I do?**

**ME: I know your secret Mr Lupin.**

**REMUS: You-you-you know?**

**ME: Of course I do. I know everything. I am ashamed because you haven't told your friends.**

**REMUS: Oh. I just don't want them to leave me.**

**ME: *Sigh* They won't do that. Trust me. I'd wait if I was you Remus. Let them find out for themselves.**

**REMUS: Okay?**

**Me: Hmm. Now of you go.**

***Remus disappears***

**ME: Right, ON WITH THE STORY!**

12

2 weeks later, James was sitting in Astronomy class adjusting his telescope. It had just gone midnight, meaning that Halloween was just 2 weeks away. 2 weeks away from asking Lily out. Butterflies began to fill his stomach again. Every time he thought about it, nerves raked his body. Everything was ready though.

Remus had found the spell, which had a bit of confusion behind it. Remus had gone to the library one night and didn't return the same night.

James had asked if he had found the spell and Remus replied with a simple 'no' and 'I'll go look later'.

Remus had found the spell which would create the words in the air.

When James asked what it was, Remus refused to tell him saying 'he would mess up somehow and ruin it', when James asked if he had told Gracie or Sirius Remus had snorted and said 'I'd rather tell you than them two, I'm already worried about Sirius getting those Fireworks and Gracie's bound to help him set them off. Were all doomed, James' And walked away.

It seemed like James had taken leadership over the plan from Gracie. He was now the one asking everyone if they had got everything ready. He had to approach Gracie and Sirius sitting together in the common room.

'_Gracie, have you sent a letter to your mum asking-'_

'_No.'_

'_WHAT?'_

'_Over 2 weeks James. 2 more weeks to go.'_

That had happened a few days ago. Embarrassed, he had turned and gone up to the boys dorm and proceeded to tell Peter about their plan.

'Sirius, the Dog Star-' he heard giggles that suspiously sounded like Gracie's.

'Dog.' She mouthed to Sirius who sat next to her. He scowled at her and turned his back to her.

Sirius. His birthday was just over a week today! Oh Merlin. He had totally forgotten about it. Looks like more planning needed to be done. He would have to ask Remus and Peter for help. But it was also Gracie's birthday 2 days later. Then it came, a joint birthday party. Then he could ask Lily, Marlene and Mary for help as well. James sighed; he had lots to do and little time.

'-Is the brightest star in the sky-'

'Ha!' he whispered to Gracie, turning back round to face her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and then to James's amusement, started having a poke war until the end of class. Lily he noticed was watching them with narrowed eyes.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up, grabbing their bags and scrambling out the classroom.

'JAMES POTTER!' he heard someone yell. He stopped and turned around, spotting Gracie making her way to him through the students.

'James.' She panted as she reached him.

'Gracie.' He said cheerfully, even though it was 1 am.

'I finished writing my letter to mum,' she said quietly. 'Want me to send it now?' she asked.

'I'll take it if you want. I need to send on to my mum as well.' he answered.

She nodded and open her bag and dug around in it, until she pulled out a slightly crumpled letter.

She handed it to him and they began to walk back to the common room.

'I hate astronomy lessons. They are so tiring, especially when you have McGonagall first thing in the morning the next day.'

'Yeah. But it's not like we can have them during the day is it?' he said.

'Why not?' she asked him.

He turned to look at her. She had a completely serious look on her face.

'Because you can't see the stars during the day.' He said slowly, starting to laugh.

'So?' she asked bewildered.

'How can we show we know which star is which if we can't see them?' James asked.

Grace didn't answer him for a few minutes.

'Well, why can't we do theory in the day and practical during the night. You know, learn the stuff about the stars during the day and do the looking through the telescope and spotting them later at night. Then, we get more sleep, which most importantly I, and everyone else needs.'

James stared open mouthed at Grace.

'Wow,' He said. 'That's actually a good idea.' He said.

Gracie straightened up. 'I do have many good ideas James. This was not the first.' She said.

She faced him with a mock angry look on her face.

He raised his arms in surrender. 'I'm so sorry Grace. I should not underestimate you.' He said solemnly.

'No you shouldn't.' she grinned.

'Bat wings.' James said. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She swung open and let them through.

'Night James.' Grace said before going up the girl's dorm stairs.

'Night Gracie.' He muttered.

He sat down in a comfy armchair by the fire and pulled out a piece of parchment, pot of ink and a quill.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written very much. Okay, at all. But I have an excuse! We've been sort of planning something (me and my friends, I'll explain later in the letter). You see, I like this girl called Lily and I want to ask her out. I wanted to ask if you could send my dress robes over? I promise I won't ruin them or anything. Thanks._

_Anyway, I don't know if you know or not, but I was sorted into Gryffindor (Hope you're proud dad!) I've also might've stormed out of Defence against the Dark Arts class. Mum I have a reason! The professor, Servark, was just going on about how Pure-Bloods are the best and even said the M word. He asked Gracie what she thought of Muggle-Borns and she said she thought they deserve to be taught magic as much as we deserve to. Remus, Sirius, Gracie then proceeded to say we refused to be taught by him and stormed out of the classroom. We now teach ourselves. Don't worry. We have Remus. He's a really good teacher. We won't go wrong with him there. He won't let us._

_So, I guess you're wondering who my friends are? Well, I'll start with Sirius because he was the first I met on the train and probably the one I'm closet to. He's a Black, but he's nothing like them at all, he's in Gryffindor. He loves causing mischief and having fun._

_Remus is the smart one. He loves books but he's not afraid to have fun. He's the one that sort of keeps us in line and tells us off if we do something bad. Nut he's awesome! He always looks tired though…_

_Peter is the last of our little gang. He not the best at magic but he's okay. He's a good mate. He's kind of short and gets nervous and scared easily so I guess we're kind of protective of him._

_Gracie isn't really in our gang but she's a really close mate. She is basically the same as Sirius but a girl version. I'm not joking. It might be a little early and all but she and Sirius are literally made for each other._

_Frank, Mary and Marlene are also in Gryffindor and our year. I haven't really talked to them much, along with others outside my house. But if I ever do, it'll be Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's only. No way am I going near them slimy snakes._

_Lily's also in Gryffindor and she's beautiful. I want to ask her out on Halloween. So make sure you send the robes over by then! Please! Also it's Sirius's birthday on the 29__th__ and Gracie's on the 31__st__ so can you send over lots of chocolates, sweets and money as well? I'll split it in half and give some to each of them._

_So how have you been at home? Missing me? Of course you are!_

_Lots of love from your darling son, James._

_P.S: Send a few spare sweets over will you? I ran out._

He folded the letter up and made his way out of the portrait hole.

'Hey! It's 2am! No students aloud out!' the Fat Lady shouted at him as he closed the portrait behind him.

'Shut up.' He muttered.

He began making his way in the direction he hoped the Owlery was in.

'Lumos.' He whispered and a little ball of light appeared at the tip of his wand.

He stopped and moved his wand around, trying to find another corridor in the dark.

'Seriously! Turn that light away!' a portrait yelled, covering their eyes with their hands away from the light.

'Sorry.' He said quietly and moved the wand away.

'Hey! What you doing kid?' a portrait asked him suddenly.

He jumped and turned to the direction of the voice. A man in his mid-thirties had spoken to him.

'I'm looking for the Owlery.' He said, waving the two letters in his hand.

The man sighed. 'You're going the wrong way. Turn around and follow me.'

The man moved out of his own portrait and went into another. 'What's your name?' he asked, after a few minutes of silence.

'James Potter.' James answered. Keeping an eye on which way the man was going.

'Ah. Met your father, good man. First year?'

James nodded. 'What's your name?' he asked.

'Not telling you.' The man said happily.

'What? Why not?' James demanded.

'Because, I don't want to. I like seeing people frustrated kid. It's funny. Find out my name for yourself. Doesn't everybody love a good challenge? That's what I've heard anyway.' The man muttered.

'Fine. Be that way.' James mumbled.

'Alright, we're here,' it seemed like the man from the portrait didn't hear what James had said. 'I'm going to leave now. You can find your own way back. I ain't waiting for you.'

The man turned around and walked off.

James climbed up the stairs and walked into a room covered in hay, bird droppings and owls.

Owls were on ledges high and low, so empty, where owls were obviously gone on a delivery.

James whistled and a large brown owl flew down.

'Take this to the Prewett's please.' He gave Gracie's letter to the owl and it flew off.

He whistled for the second time and a snowy owl flew down, landing on his arm.

'To the Potter's please.' He told the owl.

The owl took the letter and flew out the window as well, off to James's parent's house.

He watched them fly further and further away from the window, two dots becoming smaller and smaller, then impossible to see.

He began walking down the stairs and hopefully making the right way back to the common room.

_Hopefully everything will go okay. Nothing will go wrong. What am I thinking? Of course something will go wrong! Something has to go wrong when Sirius and Gracie are around. And when both of them are around… Merlin. Why did I ever agree to this. I'm so stupid. Alright, mental note, never agree to one of Gracie's and/or Sirius's plan ever again._

'Bat wings.' He said for the second time that night.

The Fat Lady swung open, glaring and giving him a disapproving look.

He gathered up his stuff and placed them all in his bag from where he left them on the table and went up the stairs. Loud and soft snores greeted him as he walked into the first year boy's dormitory.

He placed his bag by his bed and got changed for bed.

_If everything does go wrong, at least it will be funny._

He grinned to himself. Then his smile dropped when he remembered he hadn't completed his Transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow for McGonagall.

_Oh well. I'll just copy of Remus._

And he drifted off to a short, but peaceful sleep. Well, as peaceful as it could be with Sirius snoring loudly next to you.


	13. The Fake Homework Club

**A/N: Hi! So here's another chapter. Twice in one day! To make up for not updating in two weeks! So I didn't lie sort of, I am updating before Christmas. Maybe I'll make time to write another tomorrow. I feel so of scared as well as this is the 13****th**** chapter, unlucky (weird I know). Did you know there's a rollercoaster called 13? Yeah, I just realised I'm rambling so goodbye. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Again…**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi Lily!**

**LILY: Hello Chloe!**

**ME: I see the message got around!**

**LILY: Yes it did! Severus and I found out the other day and were talking about the 'real world'.**

**ME: Oh… Sniv- Severus?**

**LILY: Yes. Is that a problem?**

**ME: No! Not at all! You know you're a very nice person Lily… almost, too nice.**

**LILY: Thank you! I think you're nice as well.**

**ME: Aww! Thank you! I think that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me! I'll have to invite you back again sometime!**

**LILY: Aww! Your welcome! And I'd love to come back!**

**ME: YAY! I don't really let people do this often, but would you like to say the 'on with the story' bit before you go?**

**LILY: I'd love to! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: No offence to Snape lovers if you got/get offended a bit. I don't really like him much. So, sorry.**

13 (Ahh!)

James sat in his dorm, on the floor. And it was very uncomfortable. Sitting on the floor with him was: Remus, Peter, Mary, Alice, Marlene, Frank and Lily. They were gathered around in a circle, arguing over the colour of decorations for Sirius's and Gracie's joint birthday party that was in a couple of days.

'Gracie's favourite colour is red-'

'Pink is more girly-'

'Pink is a girl colour-'

'Blue-'

'Green's for Slytherin-'

'No, Sirius likes-'

'RED! JUST DO RED AND GOLD!' Peter had bellowed so suddenly.

They all fell silent and stared at him in shock. Peter never shouted. Never.

'Red and gold. For Gryffindor.' He repeated at a normal speaking level.

James along with everyone else in the room nodded.

'We'll need cake.' Mary said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

'I'll ask Molly if she'll make a cake. Grace said her baking was delicious.' Marlene said, beaming at them.

'I'll speak to the Prewett twins and ask them to sort out food and drinks.' Remus said helpfully.

That was a good idea, if anyone knew how to get drinks and food to the common room, it was them two.

'Who wants to do invitations?'

Mary and Peter both raised their hands.

'I think we should invite people from the other houses.' Lily said.

Lily had first been reluctant to help but Marlene, Mary and Alice has persuaded her to come, for Gracie.

A sour look appeared on James's face. By saying she thought they should invite other houses, James knew she really meant that she wanted to invite Severus. James himself didn't want any Slytherin's near their common room to spoil the party and he was pretty sure both Sirius and Gracie would kill him if he was there.

'Who votes for a Gryffindor's only party?' James asked.

'I do.'

'Me.'

Was heard from everyone except Lily. It seemed everyone had been thinking along the same lines as him.

Lily glared at them all and stood up.

'I'll do the decorations. Red and gold, right?' she said loudly and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

'Why did Lily come out here slamming the door?' Grace and Sirius came into view, standing in the door way.

'We were discussing our Potions homework and Lily got angry that we thought she had the wrong answer so she left.' James said quickly before anyone else could say something different and ruin the surprise.

'Oh. So are you done with your little homework club then?' Sirius asked.

Gracie and Sirius started laughing.

James rolled his eyes at them. The only way they were sure to have a few hours together to discuss without the party without Sirius and Gracie was to tell them they were meeting to talk about their homework.

James had never seen two people run so fast out of a room in his life.

'Why didn't you run with us James? You could've been saved! Saved from these- these people!' Gracie shouted dramatically.

James pulled off a very convincing grimace.

'Remus made me stay because I forgot to do our Transfiguration homework last lesson.'

Gracie and Sirius both shoot their heads together sadly.

'Naughty boy, I'm so disappointed in you. While you were doing homework, we had some fun with some Slytherins!' Sirius said excitedly, Gracie nodding furiously next to him.

James could tell they were both bursting to tell the tale.

'What happened?' he asked curiously. This sounded as it was going to be _very_ interesting.

'Well, there we were, walking and talking-' Sirius began.

'Multi-tasking, everyone.' Gracie added in.

Sirius shot her a look.

'-Ever so quietly and innocently-'

'James and Remus snorted. They doubted them two could ever be innocent and/or quiet.

'-when we stumbled across some slimy-' Sirius said bitterly.

'-Greasy-'Gracie once again butted in.

'-Smelly-'

'-Disgusting-'

'-Vile-'

'We get the point.' Marlene said impatiently.

Gracie huffed and allowed Sirius to continue.

''Oh who have we got here?' my horrible cousin, Bellatrix said. 'It is I, Sirius and my dear friend Gracie, here.' I replied.'

'Oh Merlin.' Mary started shaking her head and face palmed.

James couldn't help thinking Sirius and Gracie was going over the top with their story a little bit. But nevertheless, it made the story more interesting. Or, they were telling the truth and Sirius had actually said that to his cousin and the Slytherins.

James shuddered at the thought.

_I bet the Slytherins wouldn't or didn't like that._

'Of course they didn't like that so-'

'If you didn't know, there was 6 of them-' Gracie informed them politely.

'Yeah, 6. Anyway, Malfoy shot a spell at Gracie and she ducked, so I shot one back and it hit him, I fired another one at Snape-'

'Snape was there?' James cut in.

'Yeah. Evil little-' Sirius said and started clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides.

'He's just upset that he missed Snape. I jumped in then and shot down Avery and Mulciber, which was pretty easy as they're in our year and nicknamed dumb and dumber by me of course. Sirius then shot the body blind spell at the 7th year-'

'Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's boyfriend.' Sirius said, grimacing.

'-but he shot one back so they basically knocked each other out. Snape shot a spell at me but I ducked and it rebounded on the wall, hitting him in the face-'

'His face was awesome! I could see it from where I was on the floor. So shocked. So stunned. So surprised-'

'Yeah. So Bellatrix and I were left standing. We shot a few spells. Her more than me I admit. She's a 7th year! I only survived because of some of the hexes I knew from the book we're leaning Defence against the Dark Arts. I mostly ducked to be honest. I guess we were making a lot of noise because not 5 minutes into our mini duel McGonagall turned up.' Gracie explained.

'She turned red,' Sirius whispered.

'Like bright red. I've never seen something or someone so red in my life.'

'It was pretty scary. She shouted herself hoarse. She lost her voice. It was hilarious. Sirius and I literally died of laughter on the floor.' Gracie said.

From the look on her face, it was obvious she was replaying what happened in her head again, as she was smirking boldly.

'She used a spell to tell us we all had detention for 2 weeks and that 30 points from each of us would be taken way. This is good for us.' Sirius grinned slyly.

'How's getting detention and having points taken away good?' asked Peter, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

'We don't care about detention. See we only got 60 points taken away, they got 180 points. I think they realised that because they started glaring at us. And man, if glares could kill, we wouldn't be here right now.'

'I think McGonagall also realised because she started smiling.' Gracie said.

'A tiny smile, but it was there.' Sirius added in.

'So we both came back to here, smiling with victory!'

They both bowed and started blowing kisses.

James, Remus, Peter, Frank, Marlene, Alice and Mary started clapping with lots of enthusiasm.

'Well done!' Alice yelled.

'Congratulations!' Marlene shouted.

'You saved us from the horrible Slytherins!' James bellowed.

'We did!' Gracie said.

'You're all welcome!' Sirius said loudly.

'You know, I reckon we should get something as a reward.' Gracie said thoughtfully.

'I agree. I think we should.' Sirius said.

'Let's go decide what we should have.' They both left the room.

They waited in silence until Sirius and Gracie returned.

'We want sweets.' They both said.

'But-'

'We want sweets. And chocolate. For saving you all.'

Most of the room sighed and handed over them sweets.

Why they all had sweets and chocolate in their pockets shocked James.

'You know we were joking right?' Gracie asked slowly.

'You were?' Remus said.

'Yeah. But if you're giving them to us, then we'll keep them.' Sirius shrugged.

Gracie nodded and they both disappeared. Again.


	14. Siriusly

**A/N: Well 3 updates in one day. How tiring. You're all welcome. Now I'm pretty sure you're all fed up of me saying MERRY CHRISTMAS! So I'm just gonna skip it…**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello Minnie.**

**MINNIE: Don't call me that!**

**ME: I see you got your voice back.**

**MINNIE: Yes I did, thank you very much.**

**ME: Okay… no need to shout. You might lose your voice again. Did you know Minnie is a Mouse? That's kind of weird when you think about it as Minnie Mouse **_**is **_**mouse and then you're a cat…**

**MINNIE: I can shout as much as I want thank you very much! My name is Minerva, not Minnie and to you it is Professor McGonagall or I'll take points away.**

**ME: Sorry Min- Professor.**

**MINNIE (HEHE): Hmm… you should be.**

**ME: It won't happen again Professor. I think you'd better go know. You have a 5****th**** year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to teach don't you?**

**MINNIE: I do. Good bye.**

***Pop! And Minnie's gone.***

**ME: Well, then. She's probably not that mean, just to me… maybe. ON WITH THE STORY!**

14

It was a good job the 30th of October was on a Saturday. James reckoned they wouldn't have been able to get everything done if it was on a school day.

Molly had baked a cake and it was put on top of a table, Frank protecting it. They had decided to put someone there to guard it so no one would take any while they weren't looking. Frank had been the only option to look after it as it was clear everyone else would take a bit. Frank was probably the most unlikely to take a piece but the cake was too tempting for anyone and James could see a slice of cake missing at the back.

The Prewett twins had come and gone, bringing butterbear and snacks to the common room and dumping them on a few empty tables.

Alice had brought down her radio and turned the WWN (Wizards Wireless Network) on and it started blaring the Grumbling Goblins by the new hit band called the Hairy Hippogriffs.

They danced along as the set up the decorations. Red and gold balloons and banners were placed all around the common room. The biggest banner was placed across the wall above both dormitory stairs with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS AND GRACE!' across it. James had wanted to put Gracie on it but the girls refused saying Gracie hated the nickname. James had told them that she secretly loved it deep down and just didn't want to admit it. In the end he gave up and let them put just Grace on it.

Presents had been stacked neatly in the corner, one pile for Gracie and the other for Sirius.

'Nearly done?' he jumped. He had been so focused on putting a banner up and listening to his thoughts that he didn't see Remus approach him.

So surprised, he fell off the ladder he was using (they asked the Prewett's to Transfigure one).

CRASH!

He fell on the floor, dazed.

'Merlin James! Are you alright?' Remus crouched down next to him.

'Yeah I think so.' James stood up and rubbed his back from where he fell.

'You sure?' Remus asked concerned, getting up as well.

'Yeah.' He answered.

'I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to make you jump.' Remus said his voice laced with guilt.

'I'm fine Remus. It was an accident. Don't worry about it.'

Remus nodded and checked his watch.

'Hey everyone!' he yelled, making everyone look at him.

'What?' Marlene asked.

'It's 10 to! Everyone invited should be making their way now. And Sirius and Gracie should be here in around -'

'15 minutes.' Lily interrupted.

'15 minutes? Why?' Peter asked.

'Because Grace is always late.' Mary muttered.

'But Sirius is always on time because he doesn't want to miss anything.' Remus pointed out.

'But-'

'It doesn't matter when they'll come. Knowing them they'll come in between. At 2 and ½ minutes past. Now everyone's arriving.' Marlene said.

'Okay. Everyone hide!' James yelled.

The hole of Gryffindor house had come to the party. Everyone rushed to try and find a hiding place, lots of the older students casting spells to make things bigger so they and others could hide more easily behind them.

Remus waved his wand and turned the lights off. Not 2 minutes later-

'I can't believe McGonagall made us clean the trophy room. _Again_.'

'I know! My hands are aching! Why couldn't see get us to do something else?'

'Why did we get detention anyway?'

'Because of the fight with the Slytherins.'

'Oh yeah. Hopefully they got a worse detention than us.'

'Yeah. Hopefully. Bat wings.'

They heard the portrait swing open slowly.

'Why's it so dark?'

'SURPRISE!' the lights flickered on and the whole house jumped out from their hiding spots.

Gracie and Sirius had both screamed and jumped backwards in surprise, somehow bashing into each other and landing on the floor in a heap.

'Get off Sirius. You're really heavy.' Gracie's muffled voice said.

Everyone started laughing at them as Sirius got up, holding a hand out for Gracie which she took and got up herself.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' James said happily and hugged them both.

'You did this?' Gracie asked shocked.

James huffed. 'Yes. As well as Peter, Remus, Frank, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Mary. Been planning it for ages. We planned it when we had that little 'Homework Club'.' He said brightly.

'Oh. Thank Merlin. I thought all my mates were becoming nerds.' Sirius sighed with relief.

Gracie started laughing.

'Thank you1 this is awesome!' she yelled and went over to hug everyone who had helped.

'Thanks mate.' Sirius muttered as Alice turned the music on.

'No problem.' He replied.

'This is my first proper birthday party you know? Mother and father didn't really remember my birthday.' Sirius said quietly, looking around the room.

'Well you don't need them now. You have us. And we'll throw you a birthday party every year from now.' James said, seriously.

'Thanks James. But you don't have to be so serious. I'm Sirius. Not you.'

'Sirius, mate that was the worst joke ever made.' James said bluntly.

'Worst joke ever made? You can't be serious?' Sirius said loudly.

'No- yes- no- yes. I don't know! You're confusing me!' James said.

'I know. And it's funny. Siriusly.' Sirius chuckled and then walked off into the crowd.

'I want to speak to you Potter.'

'Since when are we on last name terms?' he asked loudly over the music, turning to face Lily.

'Follow me.' She mouthed to him.

He nodded and followed her out of the common room and into the corridor outside.

'So what do you want to speak about?' he asked her.

'Severus told me that you and Sirius attacked him and 5 others. On the day we planned Gracie's and Sirius's birthday party.'

'What?' he asked astounded. 'That's what he said to you?'

'That's what he said to me.' She said firmly.

'You're joking right?' he asked her.

'Do I look as if I'm joking?' she said, glaring at him.

'No.' he replied quietly.

'Why did you attack him Potter?'

'I didn't attack him. How could I have? I was planning the party. You were their Lily-'

'It's Evans to you know.' She cut in sternly.

He gaped at her, shaking his head.

'Sirius did get in a fight with them-' he started to explain.

'So Black was involved then?' she asked him.

'Yes-'

'I can't believe you would do something like that! He's my friend! You started a fight!'

'I didn't start a fight with them!' he said, losing his temper.

'I haven't been near Snape! Apart from in classes which I don't think count! Snape is lying to you. Sirius and Gracie were the ones who got in the fight! That's why they have detention!'

'I don't believe you Potter. Severus is my best friend and he wouldn't lie to me!' she said.

'Well he is lying to you! There are people who are better friends to you than him and you don't acknowledge them half the time!'

'Oh yeah. And who would that be?' she snarled.

'Gracie. That's why she hangs around with us a lot. Because we're better friends to her than you are,' He said quietly. 'She considers you one of her best friends and you leave her and go off with Snape.' He said quietly.

They stood in silence.

'Bat Wings.' Lily said and walked into the common room again, slamming the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind her.

James stood there for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts.

'Bat Wings.' He muttered for what seemed like the 10th time in 2 days.

He climbed through the hole and made his way over to the queue for the cake. It seemed as if he had missed the blowing out of the candles.

'Ready for tomorrow?' he jumped for the second time that day.

'I seem to be making you jump a lot today. At least this time you didn't fall of a ladder.' Remus grinned.

'Yeah, lucky.' He mumbled and cut a slice of cake.

'I saw you and Lily leave the common room. What happened?' Remus asked, taking a bit of his own slice of cake.

'Snape told her that it was Sirius and I that got in the fight with the Slytherins.'

'Oh. I'm guessing you started arguing about it?' he said.

'Yeah. I said it wasn't me and that Snape was lying. I didn't want to be a snitch but I told her it was Sirius and Gracie, not Sirius and me.' He said.

'What else happened?'

'I told her about how Gracie was feeling as well.'

'Gracie?' Remus wondered aloud.

'Yeah. You know how she was feeling a bit like left out? I said that to her.' James grimaced.

'That probably didn't go down well.' Remus said, obviously.

'It didn't. She left and slammed the portrait.'

'I wondered what that noise was.' Remus grinned.

'Do you think this will ruin my chances? For tomorrow?' James nervously asked.

'I don't know James,' Remus said sadly. 'But take my advice and go for it. The worse thing that could happen is she says no.'

Remus walked away and joined Peter and Frank.

This was definitely going to ruin his chances of Lily saying yes. But he couldn't back out. That would be coward like and he was Gryffindor, the house for the brave. So he would be brave. He will be brave and ask Lily out in the best way possible (or the best way they could think of) tomorrow on Halloween, Gracie's birthday, in front of all the students and staff in the Great Hall. He would do it.

_The worse thing that could happen is she says no._

But after tonight, she probably would say no. But if she did, he wouldn't give up on her. James was determind to try and get her to say yes to going out with him. It might seem a little weird as they were both still 11, but James didn't care. He would wait if he had to. He wouldn't give up.

He looked around the room and saw no sign of Lily. It seemed she had gone to bed early. She was probably hoping to avoid him, or Gracie, which wasn't surprising, as he would probably do the same. All around the room people were laughing, smiling and dancing. A crowd had gathered around the Prewett twins. James couldn't see what was going on, but the crowd was laughing, so it must have been something funny until Molly Prewett came over and started shouting at them, making the crowd scatter pretty quickly. People playing games such as wizard's chess and exploding Snap were in another corner. Groups of people were dotted around the room doing various things, just generally having fun and an enjoyable time. People were dancing and singing loudly to the music, taking sips of their drinks and taking bites of cake and snacks every now and then. To him, it looked like he was the only one not enjoying the party that much.

He's eyes moved to the dance floor again (or just part of the floor where everyone had decided to move all of the furniture for space to dance) and he spotted Sirius and Gracie dancing together.

_At something good happened tonight._


	15. Fireworks

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: I want a unicorn, some chocolate frogs and to be a witch for Christmas Santa! (Father Christmas)**

**DUMBLEDORE/SANTA CLAUS: I'm very sorry but I'm not this Santa person you speak of and I can sadly not get you those things, thought I can give you a sherbet lemon.**

**ME: You're not Santa? Noooo! You look liked him though! But I'll have a free sherbet lemon if you're offering.**

**DUMBLEDORE/SANTA: I repeat, I'm very sorry but I'm not Santa. I am Albus Dumbledore. Here's a sherbet lemon, not many people enjoy them very much.**

**ME: I know you're Dumbledore. And thanks.**

**DUMBLEDORE: But I thought you thought I was Santa?**

**ME: Well if you're not Santa, then you have to be Dumbledore. You know because of the white hair and beard?**

**DUMBLEDORE: Ahh.**

**ME: Yeah but just so you know both you and Santa are pretty cool.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Thank you very much.**

**ME: You're welcome. Good bye San- Mr Dumbles.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Good bye.**

**ME: ON WITH THE STORY!**

15

Today was the day. James had woken up earlier than usual (especially on a weekend). He went down to breakfast and lunch, but never ate anything, which was a first for him.

After lunch, Gracie, Sirius, Peter, Remus and himself had gone into the 1st year boy's dormitory.

'Right James, get changed.' Gracie said shoving his dress robes his mother had sent over to Hogwarts a few days previously.

'Alright.' He slipped into the bathroom and changed into his black dress robes.

He decided not to look in the mirror.

Slightly smiling, he walked out of the bathroom and back into the main part of the dorm.

Sirius whistled loudly.

Gracie and Remus started laughing while James's cheeks turn slightly pink.

'Right sit down.' Gracie said waving her hand towards a chair placed in the middle of the room.

He sat down carefully, trying not to crease his robes.

'Right,' Gracie muttered. 'Peter, brush.'

James couldn't see what was happening behind him and he was starting to get worried about what was going to happen.

James heard something being picked up and then his hair was pulled back.

'Ouch!' he shouted. 'What are you doing?'

'Brushing your hair.' Gracie said and raked the brush through his hair harder.

'It hurts!' he said, raising one of his hands to rub his head. But it was slapped by how he could only guess by Gracie.

'Don't touch.' She hissed.

'That looks painful.' Sirius said.

James nodded, eyes painfully watering.

'Shi-' he heard then a small slapping sound. 'What was that for?' Gracie yelped.

'For swearing.' Remus said sternly.

'But I didn't swear. Only nearly.'

'Yes, but you were going to.' Remus replied.

'Why did you nearly swear in the first place?' Sirius asked.

'The brush is stuck in James's hair.' Gracie said sheepishly.

'STUCK?' he bellowed.

'Hey! It's not my fault your hair is a right tangled mess!' Gracie said loudly.

'Just try and get it out please!' he asked her desperately. What if it was stuck there forever?

'I'll try.'

A large tugging on his hair and he let out a tiny noise of pain.

'This is gonna hurt.'

'No.' he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'No need to be sarcastic! Sirius, see if you can find a pillow.'

'A pillow Gracie?'

'Yes a pillow Sirius.'

Sirius walked away and returned a minute later.

'Shove it in James's mouth.' Gracie said, before they could start asking questions.

'Bite down on it James!' she said helpfully as the pillow Sirius had brought was shoved in his mouth.

'Now tug?' Remus asked.

'Now tug.' She answered.

James bit down on the pillow for what seemed an hour until the pillow was taken out of his mouth and the brush out of his hair.

'You're lucky not much out your hair came out.' Gracie said, giving the brush back to Sirius to put back.

'I could just imagine him with a massage bold patch on the back of his head!' Sirius laughed.

James turned around and glared playfully at him.

He stood up from the chair and looked at Remus asking, 'What time is it?'

'We have an hour to go.' He said simply, but this sentence sent everyone into action.

'Sirius and Gracie, you both need to head down to the Great Hall and set up the Fireworks. Remus remember you're doing the writing in the air. Peter you'll carry the chocolates and Lilies and pass them to me when I ask Lily. We 3 will head done in 30 minutes. Okay?'

'Okay.' They all replied.

Gracie and Sirius immediately both dived under Sirius's and James's bed and pulled out large boxes of Fireworks.

'Be careful and try not to set them off on your way down. Try to remain out of sight, no one can see you.' Remus said before the two of them left.

'Yes sir.' Gracie said for both of them and even added a salute in.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' Gracie and Sirius waved their wands and the Fireworks began to float in the air.

'See you down there.'

They both left.

Peter went over to the window sill and removed the white Lilies from the vase of water they had placed them in. frank had stared at them questionably when they brought them in the dorm but had not asked why.

Remus picked up the large box of chocolates.

'Does my hair look alright? None missing?' he asked, running a shaking hand through his hair.

'It looks fine. Well just messy than it usually does. But fine.' Remus reassured him kindly.

'We should go down.' Peter suggested.

James nodded and left the dorm and common room, making his way down the floors of the castle staying out of sight with Peter and Remus.

When they got down there, the hall was full of students and Sirius and Gracie both stood outside the great hall, next to the open doors.

'The doors will stay open during the feast,' Gracie informed them as soon as they got in whispering distance. 'We just press the button when we're ready and they should go off in the entrance hall and make their way into the Great Hall. Sirius and I are going to stay outside, hopefully McGonagall or any other of the teachers don't notice us two our missing.'

Thumbs up were given and Peter, Remus and himself entered the hall.

They sat down around half way down the table, James purposely sitting on the same side of the bench as Lily.

Half way through the feast, Remus nudge him under the table with his foot and nodded towards the directions of the great hall doors, giving the signal to the two waiting outside. Now was the time. And it was too late to turn back.

James stood and awkwardly cleared his throat.

He walked towards Lily and stood behind her.

He tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

'Yes?'

'Well Lily…' he said.

Remus and Peter had come up behind him and stood next to him.

He turned to Peter and took the Lilies and chocolates off him.

He turned back to Lily and smiled nervously, now noticing the whole hall was watching silently.

'For you.' He muttered and gave them to her.

Remus waved his wand and the words 'Will you be my Girlfriend?' appeared in the air.

He heard many girls said aw which made him shift uncomfortably.

She opened her mouth-

BANG!

Dozens of Fireworks littered the hall. Red, blue, green, yellow, silver, orange, purple, pink and more colour appeared around the room in sparkles. They fizzed and cracked, some spelling out words (JILY!) or pictures (Hearts). Rockets whooshed, leaving a tracks and trails behind them. Some bang and disappeared, others just going off and multiplying, getting bigger and bigger. Catherine wheels twirl in the air, showing off different colours. Smaller ones just sparked and died out.

Students watched with awe and jumped up, either running away from the Fireworks and trying to find cover (most hid under the table) or some ran around chasing the Fireworks, laughing.

The teachers started to put them out but more kept coming, blinding everyone with light. James couldn't help be impressed. Sirius and Gracie must've spent an absolute fortune on them.

He turned back to Lily who was frowning, but seemed to have a small ghost of a smile on her face.

'No.' she mouthed and dodged through people and out of the hall.

Disappointment filled his whole body.

He sat down and sighed, placing an elbow on the table and putting his chin on his palm.

This hadn't been a good idea. The worst had happened. Lily had said no. he barely noticed Professor Dumbledore sending out all of the students from the Great Hall and Peter and Remus sitting next to him.

'Alright mate?' Peter asked quietly, glancing around the room watching the remaining last Fireworks that two of his friends had stopped letting in.

James shrugged. 'As good as I could be I suppose.'

'Sorry to hear what happened mate.' Sirius had joined them.

James nodded.

'At least part of your bit was complete, eh?' Sirius grinned.

'Hmm?'

'You know how you had to ask Lily out and if she said yes I would have to ask Gracie out or dress as a girl?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Where is Gracie anyway?' Remus asked, noticing she wasn't with them.

'She went upstairs with Lily when she came out of the Great Hall.' Sirius replied.

'Oh.'

'Lily didn't say yes though.' James aid suddenly.

'She didn't.' Sirius said slowly.

'So you don't have to ask Gracie out if you don't want to.' He said.

'Oh yeah, you're right.'

They sat in a comfortable silence. They stayed silent, each one busy with their own thoughts for around 2 hours before one of them made the move of going back to the tower.


	16. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

**-CONVERSATION OF THE DAY-**

**ME: Hello Peter.**

**PETTIGREW: Hell- hell- hello. Can- can- you pl- please point- point that- that away from me- me?**

**ME: What this? Nope, sorry.**

**PETTIGREW: Why- why not?**

**ME: BECAUSE YOU'RE AN EVIL, BETRAYING, DISGUSTING, LYING, AND A MURDERING RAT!**

**PETTIGREW: Wh- what?**

**ME: I HATE YOU! YOU VILE CREATURE! YOU SILMY LITTLE SLYTHERIN GIT! YOU DEATH EATER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**PETTIGREW: You're- you're going to kill- kill m- me?**

**ME: Yes.**

***I aim my gun at Peter's heart***

**PETTIGREW: Pl- please don't- don't shot!**

**ME: Silence! You filthy rat! You deserve this! You traitor! Selfish, greedy, unthankful little rat!**

**PETTIGREW: pl- please! I don't know what you're talking about.**

**ME: Yes you do!**

***I suddenly remember that Pettigrew's not a Death Eater yet***

**ME: Well this just suddenly got awkward…**

***Awkward silence***

**ME: Maybe a punch or two couldn't hurt… **

***I grin evilly***

**ME: Well, seems that I've got some business to attend to, I have to go sorry. ON WITH THE STORY!**

16

James sat in the common room. Sirius and Peter sat with him. Remus had left a day or so ago to visit his sick mother. Things were fairly quiet in the common room, only a few students were gathered in chairs around tables. Mostly, 5th and 7th years getting an early start on studying. He did however spot Lily and Gracie sitting in a corner chatting. He smiled proudly to himself, since talking- shouting at Lily, they had been spending plenty of more time together. And one thing that made him especially happy about it is that Snape hasn't had the pleasure of having Lily all to himself. Snape had even been seen sitting or wondering around alone, friendless.

'James!' Sirius said, snapping James out of his staring.

'What?' he asked, looking at Peter and Sirius who were both smirking?

'Nothing. We were just going to ask you what you think about going out after dark around the castle soon and maybe, even think of pulling some pranks.'

'Pranks? He asked, straightening up. He thought of himself as a very good prankster, he had set up a few in the past at home on his unsuspecting parents. James was pretty sure he'd been grounded more times than usual for a child during their early childhood.

'Yes, pranks. But Peter here doesn't think it's a good idea.' Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

'I don't! I don't think Remus will like pranking either.' Peter mumbled.

'Well Remus isn't here so we can't assume what he will think. Maybe he wasn't all bookwormy when he was younger and did let loose and have a little fun.' Sirius shrugged, though he himself looked doubtful.

'Well I'm all for it.' James said.

'I'm in. since I suggested it.' Sirius said.

They both looked at Peter, who seemed to shrink a little in his seat.

'Well?'

'Can we ask Remus first? Before I give an answer?' Peter squeaked.

'Fine.' James said quickly, giving a warning look to Sirius to not push it.

'It will take a while to think of the prank. So we should have plenty of time.' Sirius said through gritted teeth.

James nodded thankfully in his direction.

'Hey, what were you saying of going out after dark again?' he asked quietly, doing something he forgot to do before, to look around for ears droppers.

'Yeah. Go out sometimes. Maybe even go have a look in the forest.' Sirius said carelessly, like going into a large forest full of dangerous creatures was an everyday normal thing.

'The forest?' Peter whispered with a small shriek of terror slipped from him.

'As much as I'd love to go and explore the forest, we have to wait for Remus to return and it's probably freezing out there at night now. It's nearing winter.' James said.

Sirius sighed in defeat.

'Any idea when he's back?'

'Didn't say.' James shrugged.

'Well let's hope he get back soon and agrees to do the pranking and wondering with us.' Sirius grinned.

Peter opened his mouth to protest when Gracie came skipping over. Literally skipping.

'Hello boys.' She said as she joined them, sitting down and lifting her feet up to rest on the small table.

'Hey.' They all said back.

'How you all hanging? Lost without Remmykins?' She asked, opening a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and chucking a light green flavoured one in her mouth.

She spat it out a moment later.

Wiping her mouth, she muttered 'grass'.

Sirius started laughing at her misfortune.

So Gracie, in true Gracie like fashion, tackled Sirius to the ground, pinned him down, managed to grab a handful of beans from the box without letting the struggling Sirius get free and forced his mouth open. She shoved all the beans in his mouth.

She clamped a hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit them out like she had done, making him having to swallow them all.

When Gracie was sure he had eaten them, she released him.

'What was that for?' he burst out, getting up from the floor.

'Revenge. How sweat it is Sirius. Just don't try getting revenge on me for getting revenge on you and we'll be okay. If you get what I mean.' She winked at him.

Sirius glared at her and then his face cracked into a tiny smile.

'That was the worst thing- things I've ever tasted. I don't think I'm ever going to eat another bean again. _Ever._' He shuddered to their amusement.

'Well more for me, eh?' Gracie grinned, swallowing another bean. 'Ah! A nice one at last! Marshmellow!' she said happily.

'Why couldn't the ones I had forced down my throat had been all marshmellow flavoured?' Sirius wondered aloud grumpily.

'Well coming over here was more interesting than I thought it would be.' She muttered thoughtfully, ignoring Sirius's comment.

'No offence but why did you come over here anyway?' Sirius asked.

'Erm. I don't remember,' Gracie said. 'Give me a minute.'

Two minutes later, they were getting restless.

'Oh! Lily wants to talk to you James!' she said excitedly.

'_What?'_ he said. Had Lily somehow changed her mind?

'Just passing along the message. I don't know anything.' She said, obviously lying by the way she was twisting her hair around her fingers.

'What's it about.' James said pleading.

'Go find out.' She said, directing his attention away from her to Lily.

'Okay.' He whispered and stood up, walking over to Lily.

She was sitting on a red armchair, reading a book.

'Hey.' He said.

Lily looked up from her book. 'I've been waiting awhile. What happened?' she asked.

He sat down opposite her, timidly. 'Long story cut short, Sirius is never going to eat any Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans again.

She blinked at him. 'Okay.'

He shuffled in his seat, getting more comfortable.

Lily watched him, her eyes on him like a hawk.

'What did you want to talk about?' he asked finally, breaking the tension.

'Well, first I want to say you were right. I'm thankful that you told me how Grace was feeling. She is a very good friend and you made me realise that I should be around her more often, I value her friendship greatly.'

James stayed silent. What was he meant to say to that?

'I also talked to Severus the other day. He admitted he did get mixed up and confused. That it wasn't you-'

'Got mixed up?' James said angrily.

'Yes. That is what he said-'

'He said he got mixed up? And confused?' James said, nearly shaking from anger.

'Yes, Potter that is what I said. He told me he got confused because his head must've hit the floor hard, giving him a slight-'

'So Snivellus is really a snivelling git then.' He muttered to himself.

'What was that Potter?' she asked him sternly.

'Oh nothing Evans.' He said lightly.

She looked at him doubtfully, but didn't say anything about it.

'So he said it was Sirius and Grace that they had a fight against. I talked to Grace about it and she said she wouldn't do it again-' Lily said.

James suppressed a snort. Gracie wasn't going too kept to that for long. From what he could tell, Gracie attracted fights like a magnet.

'-and I hope you won't ever try to have a fight with him. About or not about this. Sev said he would stay away from you and asked me to apologise to you for him.'

'Apologise?' James asked stunned.

Lily looked away from him.

'Apologise?' he repeated.

'Yes Potter. Apologise.' She snapped.

'Sorry.' He mumbled.

'Hmm. You can go if you want now.' She said, returning to her book.

James knew 'if you want' meant leave now or else.

So he got up and went back over to Sirius, Peter and Gracie.

When he sat down, they all looked at him, raking his eyes over for injures or signs of what went on.

'Well?' Gracie asked.

James sighed.

'Apparently Snape got mixed up and confused. Because of him banging his head on the floor.'

'Got mixed up?' Sirius said.

James nodded.

'Is that it?' Peter asked.

James shook his head.

'Apparently Gracie said to Lily that she wouldn't fight him again.'

Heads all turned to Gracie who shrugged. 'Well what else could I say? Would you say no to Lily? Lily's obviously one who has a temper.'

They all nodded in agreement. Lily _did _have a temper, even if they hadn't seen that much of it; it was there, everyone knew that.

'So anymore juicy gossip or is that it?' Sirius asked.

'Well Snape 'apologised'.'

'Snape apologised?' Peter, Gracie and Sirius hissed.

'Of course, you'd have to be dumb to believe that. Snape would never apologise to anyone.'

Gracie and Sirius nodded and Peter's cheeks went slightly pink.

'She's just saying he apologised to try and get you to stay away from him.' Sirius scowled.

'Lily said 'Sev' was going to stay away from me.' James said, saying it in a cheeky type of voice.

'Like that's going to happen.' Peter said quietly.

'It's not going to happen. Snape's going to come looking for a fight. We have to be ready when he does. I have a feeling it won't be soon, in a week or so. So Lily won't be watching that closely. Snape's not going to fight alone.'

'We'll be there James. You ain't leaving mine- our sight- and Remus's when he comes back. We're going to with you every hour, every minute, and every second of the day. We will be there when the fight starts.' Gracie said, firmly.

'Are you really sure you want to? What about what you said to Lily?' Peter asked Gracie quietly.

'It's a risk I'm preparing to take.' Gracie said proudly.

'We will fight!' Sirius burst out loudly, fortunately, no one heard.

Sirius placed his hand in front of him.

Gracie and himself immediately placed theirs on top, Peter did the same a little hesitantly.

Gracie grinned and looked to her left where there was a gap and said 'Remus,' and then, jokingly, but serious at the same time said quietly, 'I Solemnly Swear I Am up To No Good.'


	17. Glasses are needed

**-CONVERSATION ON THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Snivellus.**

**SNIVELLUS: I would greatly appreciate it if you don't call me that.**

**ME: I happen to not care what you 'greatly appreciate'.**

***Snivellus snarls***

**ME: Oh, feisty.**

**SNIVELLUS: Shut up.**

**ME: No thank you. So, I've heard you've been getting ready to have a fight with some certain Gryffindor's.**

**SNIVELLUS: Yes. We're preparing to fight. All you Gryffindor's are going down.**

**ME: I don't want to give stuff away or anything but we'll see 'bout that.**

**SNIVELLUS: Hmm.**

**ME: hmm. You're boring me. Get lost.**

***Snivellus goes***

**ME: Thank Merlin he's gone. The horrible-. I'll stop in case some of you are Snivellus lovers.**

***Sigh***

**ME: So! The moment you have been waiting for! May I present to you… wait, unless the moment you were waiting for was when James asked Lily out? Or when they're going to pull the first proper prank together or go into the forest. STOP! I'm revealing too much! ON WITH THE STORY!**

17

A week had passed by.

Remus returned, agreed to fight with them and after a lot of persuading, agreed to also go into the forest and do some pranking in the future. Peter had no choice to day yes as well.

Every DADA lesson was spent going through the books and learning as much as they could.

They got lots of books out of the library and read them in the common room during every spare moment they had. They even asked some older students if they knew any good but easy to learn spells they could learn.

Each of them had different methods of how to remember the spells. To James's amusement, most of them involved food.

Peter to remember spells used a range of food. 'Apple for Avis, Bread for Bat-Bogey, Cheese for Confringo, Doughnuts for Densaugeo…' and so on. He mostly leant new spells during meal times, a large spell book in one hand.

Remus only used chocolate. Remus had a massive chocolate addiction.

He usually sat in the dorm learning from the books while eating chocolate from his secret stash that no one had found. Chocolate motivated Remus to learn.

Sirius sat down anywhere and ate and read.

Repeating the hexes and jinxes over and over again until his was sure he knew them. Sirius, so concentrated, didn't look at where he was placing his hand, what he was grabbing to eat. One day Gracie placed some Bertie Bott's there. But that's a story for another time. Though after that, Sirius looked at what he was picking up to eat before eating it.

Gracie mostly did what Sirius did. But used only sweets, whereas Sirius used a variety of foods.

She kept smacking herself with the book, as if that would help her remember. Her face was covered in bruises, before the fight had even began. She also mumbled things to herself (especially in her sleep) every now and then about 'kicking Slytherin butt', 'you're going down', 'we will win, prepare to lose' and 'Take that, losers.' That's what they heard and saw when she was around though. She was constantly disappearing, missing for ages.

James just made sure the others were learning, listening to them says things and remembering them.

Or reading the useful books they had rounded up and kept imagining hitting Snape over and over again repeatedly with spells, Snape falling to the ground, covered in boils or knocked out etc. his mind came up with many different things.

Of course they were stared at. Mostly not Remus and Peter because Remus was often seen with books and no one really noticed Peter often. James wasn't stared at as much as Gracie and Sirius though. The three of them had become 'Hogwarts celebrities', for a while anyway. James for being so bold and asking Lily out in public, Sirius and Gracie for setting of the Fireworks, which no one was bound to forget anytime some. Both of them received admiration and praise every time they stepped into a corridor, even if they were 'little' first years.

They were stared at because they were reading books.

_All of the time_.

Someone had to notice.

This wasn't usual for them. Gideon, Fabian and Molly Prewett were watching them closely, since Gracie had never picked up a book before school (though she hardly even picked up her school books) in her life.

Most watchful was Lily. Whenever she came in a 20 foot radius of where they were books were snapped closed and stuffed away as soon as possible.

As the days went on, she wasn't keeping an eye on them as much.

Something that got on James's nerves though was that Snape hadn't been seen anywhere except for classes. Avery and Mulciber, 2 Slytherins, (dumb and dumber, courtesy from Gracie) hadn't been spotted either. The same with Malfoy.

When Remus had gone to find a book he had heard about and found it missing, all of them, though they couldn't be sure, suspected that Snape, Avery, Mulciber and maybe some others were doing the same as them. Learning.

Gracie had lightened the mood after they found out by saying happily, 'We've got nothing to worry about, Avery and Mulciber are stupid. They're not going to learn anything. That's two down before the game has even started.'

Loud laughter had followed.

But James and he knew everyone else was thinking,_ 'What if Snape gets Bellatrix and Rodolphus as well? They're 7__th__ years. They know a lot more spells. And knowing them, probably some Dark magic.'_

It was a Saturday.

They were in the great hall at lunch time. Everyone else had left.

The doors flung open and they looked up.

Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, a younger version of Rodolphus, a girl with blonde haired and a mini version of Bellatrix, and 2 other Slytherin boys. The unnamed looked to be all in their 4th or 5th years, but the blonde haired girl looked their own age.

All of them had their wands out and had ugly sneers on their faces.

This was it.

They stood up, sizing each other up.

5 Gryffindor first years and 10 Slytherin's.

The odds were not in their favour. (**A/N: You see what I did there Hunger Games fans?)**

The Slytherins hadn't moved from the doorway yet.

They exchanged quick lots.

They had to take on _2 _each.

'I think we're allowed 5 minutes to properly discuss strategies,' Snape said loudly. 'No one can shot until everyone is finished talking.'

'Okay. 5 minutes.' James said, nodding.

They huddled in a circle.

'_Shit.'_ Gracie muttered. Remus didn't either bother to tell her off.

'Right I say we split. Peter and Remus, take on Mulciber, Malfoy, Avery,' James glanced over his shoulder. 'The shorter of the two 4th or 5th years and the blonde girl.'

'Dolohov and Narcissa, Bellatrix's sister and my cousin.' Sirius added unhelpfully.

'Okay. We can do that.' Remus said, Peter nodding behind him. 4 of their opponents were first years though, which was good.

'If you manage to take them down, don't hesitate to help us.' Sirius muttered.

'Well I want Bellatrix. Take your pick. I'll have a left over as well.' Gracie whispered.

'You want Bellatrix? And a left over? Good luck.' Sirius said quietly.

'I want Snape.' James said quickly after.

'Ahh. I wanted him. I'll have the 4th or 5th year, Rabastan, Rodolphus's younger brother. And Augustus Rookwood.' Sirius said, taking his own wand out. They all did the same. A minute was left.

'How do you know everyone?' Peter asked.

'Family parties.' Sirius replied simply, his tone suggesting this was not the time.

'Looks like I get the happy couple. Here I come Trixie and Roddy.' Gracie smirked, rubbing her hand together.

They moved slightly away from each other. The Slytherins were still discussing. James was sure he saw Bellatrix point over to Gracie and then turn away.

'Did you see that?' he asked Sirius next to him.

Sirius nodded. 'She's as good as dead.'

Then it started.

Gracie sent the first spell, of course, but Bellatrix managed to block it.

They split up, Peter and Remus charging towards their assigned opponents.

James managed to get a glimpsed of them fighting near the Slytherin table.

Sirius and Gracie began duelling their pairs as well. James then realised that the Slytherins had caught them out. Most of them, (mainly him, Gracie and Sirius) had obviously wanted to get revenge and fight certain people. They should've each duelled against an opponent their own age and a stronger, older one. But it was too late now.

'Potter.' Snape stood directly in front of him.

'Snape.' He replied.

'_Furnunculus!'_ Snape yelled. James dropped and rolled away from the spell, firing his own Babbling curse back.

Snape as well moved out the way. A spell James recognised as the colour changing charm headed his way and he was to slow, he turned bright blue.

'Is that all you can do Snape?' he asked._ 'Engorgio!' _he yelled. The spell hit Snape's head making it have the appearance of blowing up.

James burst out laughing at Snape while he tried to turn it back his normal size. He took this chance to look around. Peter had a nose bleed but was still fighting, Remus looked unharmed. Avery was down.

Sirius was managing, but barely to hold of Rabastan and Rookwood. James was proud Sirius had managed to land some boils of Rabastan. Sirius was mostly just ducking the spells being sent his way and sending some back every now and then.

He quickly looked back at Snape. His head remained blew up but he had stopped trying to fix it.

'Going to give up Potter?' he asked.

'No.' he said firmly, chuckling.

'You should now, before we take you all down. Surrender now and still have some dignity left to leave with.' He sneered, saying a spell that James didn't know, he ducked.

'We won't surrender. We are Gryffindor's. And correction, we will take you down. We will smash you. _Confringo!' _he shouted.

Snape moved and they were at it again, shooting spells left, right and centre.

James hit Snape with a hair loss charm. It was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. _Wait- _did he smell smoke?

While James had been laughing, at Snape, he had shot a Jelly-legs jinx at him.

'_Finite Incantatem!' _he said, making his legs stop.

'Lily would never go out with you Potter,' Snape sneered at him. 'Oh, I'm James Potter the bravest person in the world for asking a girl out. And my friends brought fireworks and set them off as well. How… not special.'

'Shut it Snivellus. Jealousy will get you nowhere.'

'_Impedimenta!' _Snape very nearly hit him.

'_Conjunctivitus!' _Snape shot the spell at him.

'_Petrificus Totalus!' _he shot his own spell.

Both hit at the same time.

Snape was sent backwards on to the floor.

And James was left knocked back onto the floor as well.

He managed to look around, his body ached.

Remus and Peter were now just fighting Dolohov and Malfoy. Both had a few cuts and bruises, but were okay.

Sirius had managed to floor Rookwood, who lay like Snape.

He was still fighting Rabastan. Both were tiring out, that was obvious.

His vision started blurring slightly.

He saw Dolohov drop and Remus leave Peter to deal with Malfoy. Remus ran over to help Sirius he snuck up behind Rabastan and hit him with a body-bind. Peter came up behind them both; somehow he had surprisingly managed to defeat Malfoy.

He turned to Gracie, who he hadn't watched before.

The smoke had been from fire. Part of the Gryffindor table had been burned, the floor and the wall black and burnt and some smoke still hovered in the air. Gracie must've set it off as she was the only one not covered in burns, but still covered in black. Water was still on the floor from where someone must've put it out. Rodolphus was lying trapped in ropes on the floor, with a tail, ears and whiskers on him. Bellatrix had been hit with a strong bat-bogey hex. She was waving her arms around, trying to get them away. She slipped on the water on her back and fell on her back.

Gracie lazily waved her wand and turned her hair pink and dressed her as a clown. Including the makeup.

They all started cheering and jumping around.

His eye sight was getting blurrier and blurrier.

He couldn't see properly.

**Conjunctivitus Curse**

**Description:** A curse that causes great pain to the victim's eyes.

He just remembered it. Snape hit him with that spell. No wonder his eyes had gone all funny.

'I can't believe we won!'

'We did it!'

'In your face you-'

'Hey guys!' he yelled.

He heard footsteps make his way over to him.

'James! We won! We-'

'Can you believe it?'

'Guys, its great and everything but-'

'WHAT ON EARTH HAD HAPPENED HERE?'

_McGonagall._

No one replied.

'ANOTHER FIGHT? THAT'S IT! I'M SENDING FOR DUMBLEDORE! NO ONE DARE MOVE! I KNOW WHO YOU ALL ARE!' McGonagall stomped loudly out of the hall.

No one moved or spoke.

McGonagall returned with he could only guess with Dumbledore.

'What on earth happened here?' Dumbledore asked. James could just imagine him looking around disappointedly.

'A fight, Professor. 15 students involved from both Gryffindor and Slytherin.' McGonagall answered.

'Such a shame. I suggest we call for Madam Pomfrey and take everyone to the hospital wing. There we will sort out injuries, ask for the story and deal out punishments. Professor Slughorn must also be informed.' Dumbledore said, loudly.

It sounded like everyone was getting up.

'Sirius help.' He muttered.

Sirius reached down and helped him up.

'Why? Are you hurt?' Sirius asked.

James shook his head tiredly. 'No, just guide me.'

It took them about 10 minutes to get to the hospital wing, Sirius helping James there.

When they arrived, Sirius helped James onto one of the beds.

'What happened?' it seemed Madam Pomfrey had decided to fix him up first.

'I was hit with the Conjunctivitus Curse.' He replied quietly.

'Oh dear. Where did it hit you? What's your vision like?' she asked hurriedly.

'It's all blurry. I think he hit me in the chest.' He said, worriedly. What was going on?

Pomfrey sighed. 'If you're lucky you won't be blind. But your sight will be terrible, blurry. You'll probably end up needing glasses.'

'Alright. My dad has glasses. I think they'll suit me.' James said, smiling cheekily.

'Oh dear. How am I meant to deal with you for a few days? And your friends will be either in here, or dropping in here every day.'


	18. The Barrier

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! And, I'm sorry if any of you get offended by what the Slytherins say in this chapter or in future chapters about James's glasses.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: You just got beat by a first year!**

**BELLATRIX: No I didn't! She distracted me!**

**ME: She still beat you though. Along with that boyfriend of yours.**

**BELLATRIX: Shut up! I'll kill you!**

**ME: Oh really? When I could just make you disappear right now? **

**BELLATRIX: Err! What is wrong with you people?**

**ME: I actually think there's something wrong with you. I mean, you can never win at anything can you?**

**BELLATRIX: I can win! I am powerful! And one day I will become the Dark Lords most loyal, most skilled, most respected-**

**ME: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it.**

**BELLATRIX: I'll do it. Someday. Soon. Then I'll attack your little 'real world'.**

**ME: Will you? Wow. I'm so scared.**

**BELLATERIX: You should be.**

**ME: It's called sarcasm. And we have these things called guns and bombs. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not scared. Now you'd better go, Madam Pomfrey told you not to leave the hospital wing. Bye bye.**

***Bellatrix glares and disappears***

**ME: That was fun! Don't worry Bellatrix! You're still a really cool character, though you're slightly mad, crazy, insane- *clears throat* well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

18

A few hours after the fight, they were still in the hospital wing and James was fighting immense boredom. Being in the same room as several Slytherins wasn't helping either. Madam Pomfrey insisted everyone had to stay for at least one night. The 5 of them lay on beds on one side of the room, the Slytherin's on the other. 'To prevent another fight.' McGonagall had said.

Out of everyone, the most harmed were Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Gracie, Snape, Peter, him and Sirius.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were still charmed/transfigured.

Snape's head was still huge, though it had become a tiny bit smaller.

Gracie's arm had broken and she did get burned James had found out, he just didn't see them before.

Sirius broke his jaw, nose and fractured his wrist. It seemed he had turned to Muggle fighting when James hadn't been watching.

Some glasses had been conjured up and James had put them on. He was still getting used to them.

'Hey James.' he turned to his left where Gracie and Sirius both playing chess with their newly fixed broken bones.

'What?' he asked.

'Nice glasses.' She snickered, Sirius as well.

'Yeah nice glasses Potter. You have eyes like an insect now,' Snape said. 'Buzzzz.' He mocked.

James stood up, furious. Snape stood as well and they stood nose to nose in the middle of the room.

'Yeah, buzzzz. It's your fault Snape. That I have these and when Dumbledore and McGonagall come to dish out punishments, I'll make sure they know that.' James said.

'I think the glasses make James look hot. Sadly, I can't say the same for you.' Gracie winked from where she moved next to him.

'No asked for your opinion Prewett.' Snape sneered.

'Oh didn't they? Oh well.' she grinned.

'Insects are cool anyway.' Sirius shrugged from where he was sitting.

'Getting your friends to stick up for you now Potter? Can't do it yourself?'

James lunged at Snape but was thrown backwards.

'What?' James muttered, taking Remus's offered hand to help his off the floor.

The Slytherin's were laughing at him.

'Ah Mr Potter, I see you have discovered the invisible barrier I have placed?' Dumbledore asked, strolling into the Hospital Wing with McGonagall and Slughorn.

The Slytherins stopped laughing.

Dumbledore didn't look angry, but his eyes didn't have his usually twinkle there.

McGonagall and Slughorn looked furious.

'I think you all know why we are here.' Dumbledore said, his eyes darting around the room looking at each of them.

'Yes Professor.' They mumbled.

'Well, firstly, I am very disappointed in each and every one of you. It is very sad house your house rivalry has led to this fight where many of you have been injured. We originally was going to keep the whole thing I secret, so naturally the whole school knows. We have discussed and agreed that 30 points will be taken away from each of you and each of you will complete 2 months of detentions, starting after Christmas,'

No one protested, even though everyone was frowning unhappily.

'I really hope I will not have to deal with anything like this again in the future. Good night.'

The door slammed loudly behind the 3 professors after Dumbledore waved his wand and before anyone could say anything, they were opened again by Lily Evans.

'I can't believe any of you!' she yelled, marching into the room.

'Look Evans-' he started.

'James Potter! How dare you start fighting with Sev! I know it was properly you that started it!' and suddenly a sharp pain filled his cheek. James was sure a red hand shaped mark was going to be resting there.

'I think that was a tiny little bit harsh. Don't you think Sirius?' he heard Gracie in the background.

'Yeah. That was bound to hurt.' James heard Sirius reply. It seemed Lily heard as well.

She stormed over and pulled Gracie out from behind Sirius where she was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind.

'Grace! Don't think I don't know about you being involved as well!' she said, narrowing her eyes at Gracie who shrunk back.

'See Lily, the thing is-'

'You told me you wouldn't fight again! You broke that promise, Grace. I thought we were best friends!

'We are best friends Lily! But you know me-' Gracie said weekly.

'Yes I do know you! Or I thought I did!' Lily said sadly.

'Lily, I did try to keep my promise, and I hated breaking it. You know I can't just stand around when a fight is going on. Especially if it involves my friends!'

Lily didn't reply to Gracie and turned on Snape.

'And you Severus! I told you not to fight with them!' Lily said.

'I know but they started to duel with us. We retaliated.' Snape grumbled.

'So you are saying they started it?' she asked sternly, her eyes flashing.

Snape nodded. 'Yes.'

'Is this true?' Lily turned around to face them.

The 5 of them shifted uncomfortably under her glare.

'Well yes and no.' Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

'Yes and no? And what's that meant to mean Sirius?' She said.

'Well, Gracie threw the first spell-'

'You threw the first spell?' Lily shouted at Gracie.

Gracie hung her head. 'Only because no one else did.'

'That is no excuse Grace!'

'It wasn't an excuse! I'm not the only guilty one! Snape's the one that came strutting into the Great Hall with them gits and literally demanded a fight!' Gracie shrieked, pointing a finger at Snape accusingly.

'Strutting?' Snape bellowed. 'I didn't or don't strut you little-'

'You dare finish that sentence Snape!' Sirius snapped, starting forwards to be held back by Peter.

'Right I don't care about who started it. All of you are guilty and-' Lily started angrily.

'Guilty?' Bellatrix laughed. 'You come in here and say that? You have no right! It's obvious that you haven't got a clue about how Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other! You're just an ugly Mudblood.'

Gasps. Gracie jumped forwards.

Somehow, the protective barrier was gone.

Bellatrix fell backwards from Gracie and was punched in the face.

'Get off me!' she shrieked while they wrestled on the floor.

'You bitch! Don't you dare call Lily that!' Gracie yelled as they rolled around.

'Grace! What are you doing! Someone stop them!'

James reluctantly went forwards and managed to pull Gracie from Bellatrix.

'Let go James! Let me at her!' Gracie struggled in his arms.

Both had attained injuries. Blood splattered the floor.

'What does Mudblood mean?' Lily asked quietly.

No one seemed to really want to answer her.

'It means dirty blood. Someone with Muggle parents. Someone who doesn't deserve to learn magic and stole it from witches and wizards. Dirty blood.' Bellatrix sneered.

Gracie ripped herself from James's grip.

'How dare you! Bellatrix Black I will-'

Lily's eyes seemed to have become more watery.

James went forwards and hugged her hesitantly.

'It's not true.' He whispered.

She relaxed a little and then pulled away suddenly.

'Severus apologised! You could've stopped the fight and told a teacher or something!' she fumed.

'What? I didn't apologise. Like I would ever apologise to a Gryffindor.' Snape said.

'Wait- you lied then?' he asked Lily, raising his eyebrows at her.

Her looking away was his answer.

'So you're not just the only guilty one in this room are you Lily?' James said.

'That has nothing to do with this Potter.' Lily straightened up.

'I think it does.' James said boldly.

'No one cares about apologises or your whatever they are.' Rodolphus said from where he was sitting on his bed.

'You know what. You Slytherins are really asking for it.' Gracie snarled and James could see her hand resting on her wand in her pocket.

'No more fights!' Lily shouted.

More than half of the people in the room ignored her by taking out their wands.

'You know what I don't care! Do what you want.'

'Were still friends right Lily?' Snape asked innocently.

'Yes Severus.' She said.

'What about me?' Gracie asked hopefully.

'Yes,' she said after a moment of silence. 'Just.'

Gracie grinned.

'You're still my friend to Lils.' Gracie winked as Lily left.

'I don't understand why you talk to her Severus. She just a dirty Mud-'

Gracie lunged at Bellatrix _again_. 'One day I'm going to kill you Bellatrix! And it will be so slow and painful!' a door slammed open.

They all looked up startled to see Madam Pomfrey.

Her gazed was on Gracie and Bellatrix on the floor in the middle of the room. Both of their arms raised in mid punch.

Madam Pomfrey brought out her wand and waved it, making Gracie and Bellatrix fly apart to other sides of the room.

'Fight, again! I can't believe this! Professor Dumbledore will of cause be informed of this in the morning. He trusted you all to go to sleep and stay away from each other so he took down the barrier. I will have to put it up again now. I don't know why he took it down in the first place. Gryffindor and Slytherin students in the same room unsupervised will not end well, a blind man could see that,' Madam Pomfrey shook her head, waving her wand and putting the barrier up again. 'It's surprising I didn't hear you sooner. The racket you were all making when I came in! And look at you both! Bruises and cuts all over you! And my floor, covered in blood! Let's get you both cleaned up.'

She muttered spells and soon most of Gracie's and Bellatrix's injuries were healed.

'Now all of you go to bed. Now!' they all scrambled into their beds.

The lights flickered out and the room was covered in darkness.

Madam Pomfrey's door shut.

James removed his glasses and his blurry vision returned.

'Well this has been an interesting day hasn't it?' Sirius muttered to him from his left.

'Yeah.' He chuckled quietly.

'I can't even remember how many times Gracie attack Bellatrix. Remind me never to get on the bad side of her.' Sirius whispered.

'I know. They've fought a lot today. I bet Gracie's knackered.' James said.

'I'll check.' Sirius joked and James heard the bed creaked. 'Yeah. She's sleeping.'

'She won't be for long mate when she hears your snoring.'

'Hey! I heard that!' Sirius whispered loudly and a pillow landed on James.

'Do you think Gracie gets in to many fights?' He asked curiously.

'No not really.'

'Not really?' James repeated.

'Yeah.' Sirius mumbled.

'Alright…' James shook his head, blinking.

'Fights are part of what makes Gracie who she is James.'


	19. Seekers

**A/N: Just so you know, I've added edited chapters 1 and 2. I plan to do 3 and up to around 8 as well soon. Nothing life changing has been added.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: ****ALEX KHALIF, FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS STORY. THANK YOU!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello Madam Pomfrey.**

**MADAM POMFREY: Hello.**

**ME: How are you today? Anything interesting happened recently?**

***Madam Pomfrey purses her lips***

**MADAM POMFREY: You could say that.**

**ME: Oh really? What happened?**

**MADAM POMFREY: Those silly children messing up my hospital wing! And they are so loud I can't hear myself think.**

**ME: That's a shame.**

**MADAM POMFREY: It is.**

**ME: Well I'm guessing you want to get back then.**

**MADAM POMFREY: Hmm.**

**ME: Bye then.**

**MADAM POMFREY: Goodbye.**

***Madam Pomfrey disappears***

**ME: Maybe I'll keep them in for another day just to annoy her… ON WITH THE STORY! **

19

'GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 30-10 TO THE LIONS!' The commentator of the match said.

In the hospital wing, the 5 Gryffindors in the room cheered loudly.

'GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!' They bellowed along with the crowd who were lucky enough to be able to watch the match and not be in the hospital wing.

'SHUT UP!' Snape yelled.

'NO! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!' Gracie sang and began jumping on her bed.

'You're just jealous Snape. That we are beating you!' Sirius said loudly.

'No, we are SMASHING YOU'!' James cheered.

'They're only losing because we aren't able to play.' Rabastan said scowling.

Rabastan, Rodolphus, Dolohov and Rookwood were all on the Slytherin Quidditch team. But they were all stuck in the hospital wing meaning they couldn't play.

'We'll see about that.' Gracie said.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Rodolphus asked, sneering at Gracie.

'That with you on the team or not,' Gracie grinned. 'We would still beat you.'

'AND SLYTHERIN TAKES THE PENLTY! AND HE- I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THE GRYFFINDOR KEEPER HAS SAVED IT!'

'YES!' Remus yelled surprising then all.

'SLYTHERIN SCORES! 30-20!'

'NO!'

'YES!' The Slytherins cried.

James sat down sadly.

'I'm so trying out next year.' James said.

'What position do you play?' Peter asked.

'Chaser.' He said proudly.

'You a Chaser? I bet you couldn't throw a ball 5 feet.' Snape snorted.

'We'll see Snape.' He said.

'I always thought you would be a Seeker, as they have the most important job.'

'Nope. I'm more of a scoring person really.' James shrugged.

'Well I plan to try out for Seeker next year.' Snape boasted.

Gracie spat out her water she was drinking.

'THAT WAS A FOUL!'

'_You_ plan on trying out for Seeker? That's one of the most hilarious things I've heard all year.'

'I don't find anything funny about it. It's not like _you _are trying out.' Snape laughed, some of his fellow Slytherins joining it.

'_A_ctually,' Gracie said, opening a chocolate frog. 'I _do_ plan on trying out. Seeker as well.'

The Slytherins started to laugh at her.

'You? Have you seen the size of yourself?' Bellatrix chuckled.

'Hey! I don't see you on the team Trixie!' Gracie glared at Bellatrix, who glared back.

'Seekers need to be small anyway. And fast.' Sirius was quick to defend Gracie.

'And I fit both of those categories.' She smiled sweetly and popped her struggling chocolate frog she was still gripping tightly in her hand in her mouth.

'Are you saying I don't? That I'm fat?' Bellatrix and Snape both asked furiously.

'Maybe.' Gracie smirked, throwing his hair out of his face.

'Why you little-'

'GRYFFINDOR SEEKER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!'

Everyone drew and held their breath.

'SLYTHERIN SEEKER IS RIGHT ON HIS TAIL!'

'C'mon.' James muttered.

'AND HE'S CAUGHT IT! GRYFFINDOR WIN 180-20!'

'YES! WE WON!' James shouted and started cheering. The Slytherins sat sulking.

'We won!' Sirius bellowed and unexpectedly hugged Gracie.

When they pulled back, both of them were blushing.

James started laughing at them, Peter and Remus joining in when they saw.

'Wait until next time Gryffindorks.' Mulciber said.

'Gryffindorks? That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard.' Sirius said loudly.

'I agree.' Remus said high-fiving Sirius.

'Shame we couldn't watch.' Peter said sadly.

'Yeah. I need to get out of this place. _Soon._ Or I'll go mad.' Gracie stressed out her words.

'Professor Dumbledore has told me you are all free to go. And Miss Prewett and Miss Black, 1 weeks extra detention has been added for your fight yesterday. All of you go straight to your common rooms. I don't want any more fights.' Madam Pomfrey said, coming out from her office.

Gracie jumped and screamed in excitement.

She ran up to Madam Pomfrey and hugged her, making her stumble back from the force of Gracie.

Gracie let go and ran out of the hospital wing shouting from the top of her lungs, 'I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!' leaving James and everyone else in a stunned silence after she had left.

Madam Pomfrey frowned and duster her skirt down.

James, Peter, Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

'Best be off then.' Remus snapped shut the book he was reading.

On the way out they glared at the Slytherins and headed upstairs away from the Slytherins who were going downwards.

'You don't know how glad I am to be away from them. Merlin's beard! What if I was near Snape for too long? And his greasy hair got near my precious locks and infected them?'

'You really think that could happen?' Remus asked shaking his head at Sirius's stupidly.

'I'm being Sirius hear.' Sirius protested.

'Not this again.' James sighed.

'It has to meanings. It's a great word.' Sirius said grinning.

'You know, you might want to use your lovely locks to hide that bruise on your head.' Peter snorted.

'What? A bruise?' Sirius asked worriedly and raised a hand to touch his forehead. 'Oh no. how did this happen? No! My lovely face! It's ruined!' Sirius grimaced.

'Don't worry Sirius. Your face is just as lovely looking as ever.' James said.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

'Who was it?' Sirius asked.

'It was-'

'It was Snape wasn't it?'

'No-'

'I know he's always been jealous of my hair.'

-It wasn't Snape-'

'Are you sure? If it wasn't him, it must've been Bellatrix she hates me-'

'It was Gracie.' Remus said stunning Sirius into silence.

'Say what?' Sirius asked.

'It was Gracie.' Remus repeated boredly.

'What? Why? When? How?' Sirius fired curiously.

'It was last night,' James said slowly. 'It was approximately 2:43 am in the morning. It was a dark cloudy night. It was peaceful until BAM! Mr Sirius Black's snoring started. Most of the students in the hospital wing managed to sleep through it. Except for one. A person called Miss Gracie Prewett. Miss Prewett woke and looked around. She found the source of the snoring. She threw a pillow at Mr Black. He didn't wake up. She got up and bounced on Mr Black's bed. He didn't wake up. Surprised and annoyed. Miss Prewett woke up Mr Black's friends. Mr Remus Lupin, Mr Peter Pettigrew and Mr James Potter were all mad at being awakened. Miss Prewett told them why she had awoken then all. They told her how they had to deal with Mr Black's snoring every night. She said how sorry she was that they had to deal with it and said she didn't know how they did. Anyway, she asked them if they knew a way to stop to snoring. They said no… she sighed in sadness. There must be something we could do Miss Prewett told Mr Black's friends. They shook their heads no as they had tried previously and failed. Miss Prewett was determind though. She poured water on Mr Black, slapped him, screamed at him, but nothing worked. From her anger and tiredness, she threw a large packet of unopened Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at him. It hit him on his forehead. Mr Black's friends gasped in shock as a large blue and purple bruise appeared on Mr Black's head. Miss Prewett stood there guilty. But to their surprise, Mr Black's snoring stopped. They stared in shock because for Mr Black had shut up. Mr Black's friends were especially in shock. Mr Black hadn't spent one night since they had arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in silence. And there they were, watching him, _not_ snoring. Miss Prewett nodded to herself in satisfaction and went back to her own bed to sleep. Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Potter followed behind her in awe.'

Remus and Peter clapped. Remus pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye.

'That was beautiful mate.' Remus said quietly and patted James on the back.

'So honest and brilliant.' Peter added.

'Thank you. I'm here all week.' He mock bowed.

They chuckled.

'Gracie did it? Wait till I see her.' He mumbled to himself.

They arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

'Snowflake.' Peter said firmly, making the portrait swing open.

Sirius stormed in and ran upstairs without a word.

'Where's Sirius going?' Peter asked.

'To look at his bruise in the mirror probably.' James said.

A party was going on; drinks and food were laid on tables. Music was playing in the background. People were dancing, celebrating the win. Banners and posters hug around the room and what James could only guess was the team was talking to others about the game from their point of view.

Thundering came down the stairs.

'GRACIE PREWETT!' Sirius bellowed. 'HAVE YOU SEEN MY HEAD?'

Sirius scanned the room and spotter Gracie talking to Lily, Mary, Alice, Marlene and Frank and made his way over.

'I just found out that you threw a large unopened packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at my head last night in the Hospital Wing. I just went upstairs and looked in the mirror and saw this.'

Sirius pulled his hair out of the way to show his large bruise.

'Anything to say for yourself?' he asked.

'Opps.'


	20. Wicked!

**A/N:** **I will not be able to update as quick as I have between the last couple of chapters soon. I will try though. Hopefully I might get another chapter up later. Also, this is the big 20! I really didn't think I'd get this far at all.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: HPMBS888 FOR BEING THE **_**2**__**ND**___**PERSON TO REVIEW. THANK YOU; ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. **

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello Mr Potter!**

**MR POTTER: Hello. Don't call me Mr Potter, call me Charlus.**

**ME: Oh okay, Charlus. Now Christmas is coming, I have to wonder what you're getting James for Christmas.**

**CHARLUS: Um… sweets?**

**ME: Are you sure about that? Because I heard-**

**CHARLUS: NO! Um… I mean, you won't tell Dorea?**

**ME: What's in it for me?**

**CHARLUS: 5 galleons?**

**ME: Through in some Honeydukes chocolates and I'll keep quiet.**

**CHARLUS: Alright, here you go.**

**ME: Thanks. I'm guessing you have to go and wrap James's… sweets up.**

**CHARLUS: Yeah. Bye.**

***Charlus disappears***

**ME: This chocolate tastes good… ON WITH THE STORY!**

20

James went up to the sheet of paper hanging up on the notice board and scribbled his name under Sirius's.

'You're staying?' Sirius asked, staring at James then to the sheet he had just signed and back again. 

'Yeah, I just wrote my name on the sheet you have to sign if you're staying over Christmas. Didn't I?' he said chuckling.

'Why though? Don't you want to go home and see your parents?' Sirius asked.

'They'll understand. Why are you staying? Don't _you_ want to go and see your parents?'

'I certainly do not want to go home and visit my parents and Regulus. Really though, why are you staying?' Sirius stared at James sternly.

'To keep you company of course,' he said lightly. 'I wasn't going to leave you alone at Christmas was I? Plus, hardly anyone will be around. Which means…' James gave him a look to catch on.

'Ohh.' Sirius grinned.

'But Peter and,' Sirius looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice. 'Remmy won't be here.'

'I know… didn't they say they had to go home to go on holiday or something?' James asked.

'Yeah something like that.' Sirius nodded, agreeing.

'It's not like we all _have_ to go anyway. It would just be good and easier to all be able to go together but we can't. Christmas is the best time to look for secret passages because no one's here.' James said quietly.

'You're right. I mean we have after holidays and another 6 or so years, right?'

'It's too early.' Sirius groaned as they got out of the carriage to the train station to say goodbye to Peter and Remus.

'You were the one that suggested we come and say good bye.' James said tiredly, Sirius had been complaining none stop for 10 minutes.

'You don't have to come if you don't want to.' Remus said.

'We want to come and say good bye.' Sirius said brightly.

How could Sirius mood just change from being grumpy to happy just like that? James mentally shook his head.

_That's Sirius for you._

They climbed on to the platform with the other students.

Students boarded the train in a hurry wanting to get good seats.

'See you in a couple of weeks then.' James said, 'man/bro-hugging' both Remus and Peter, Sirius doing to same.

'Yeah. Don't wreck the castle while I'm not gone. And do your homework.' Remus said sternly.

'Yes mother.' James muttered.

He saw Sirius supressing his laughs.

'Bye. Make sure to bring your sweets, chocolates and _pranking items_ back with you.' Sirius waggled his finger at Remus and Peter.

'Yes father.' Peter said.

Sirius's mouth fell open in shock. It seemed Peter had heard his own comment about Remus.

James started laughing while Sirius immediately began protesting.

'Me? Father? Merlin's yellow left sock-'

'It's okay Sirius,' Gracie said with a voice you would use when talking to a small child. She had snuck up on them all. 'We all know you're not the father in the group. Peter is.'

'Where did you come from?' Sirius asked, his hand held on his heart.

'I'm going home for Christmas,' she gave him an odd look. 'Anyway, Remus is the mother because he worries about everyone and is the most responsible. Peter the father. Because he likes to have fun but he knows when it goes too far. You two are just the annoying twin brothers.'

'Annoying?' Sirius and James asked both putting on fake hurt expressions.

Gracie shrugged.

'We should be getting on the train.' Peter said.

'Well, I'll go and leave your little family to hug, kiss and say good bye.' Gracie grinned and walked off, getting on the train.

'Bye, have a good Christmas.' James said.

The whistle blew and Peter and Remus hurriedly go on the train.

The train began moving, getting faster and faster and soon it was out of sight.

'Ready for the best Christmas ever mate?' James asked smirking as they left the platform.

Sirius smirked back.

So far, for James and Sirius the Christmas holidays had been fairly enjoyable. Snow had fallen nearly everyday of the holidays, meaning they could have plenty of snowball fights. The best parts in those fights they decided were when they teamed up and hit Snape (the only Slytherin student that stayed) with unexpected snowballs when he walked around the grounds. They once did it inside but sadly got caught by the caretaker, Filch and had to clean all of the melted snow up. They got especially angry about that as they were planning on exploring the castle that night. They had to spend it cleaning a corridor full of water and for extra punishment, polish the trophy's that resided in the trophy room until they could see their own reflections in them.

Christmas landed on a Saturday. James and Sirius's alarm clocks went off at 6 am, the time they agreed on waking up at.

'Happy Christmas Sirius.' James said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, happily eyeing the pile of presents at the end of his bed.

'Merry Christmas James.' Sirius smiled.

'Shall we open them then?' James asked with raised eyebrows.

'Did you really need to ask?' Sirius said and grabbed a red wrapped up present from the top of his pile.

James grabbed a present and tore it open. A book from Remus.

_Typical Remus._

He turned the book over and read the cover. _'101 ways to prank: The Muggle Way Volume 1 by Caesar Bail.'_

'Guess who got volume 2?' Sirius waved the book in the air. 'Should come in useful, aye mate?'

James nodded and opened the rest of the presents. He collected a large pile of different sweets and chocolates, also one of some Zonko products.

'Can you tell your mum and dad I said thank you?' Sirius asked him quietly. He was holding the Gryffindor scarf and the sweets James's parents had sent him carefully. His eyes watering a little.

'Sure mate.' James's lips curved up into a small smile.

He knew his parents had sent Sirius a present. He asked them to.

'I really loved it. All my parents sent me was a book on how important Pure-Blood is.' Sirius grimaced and picked up said book and threw it out the dormitory window.

He had two presents left. One was from his parents and another from Gracie.

'Did you get a present from Gracie as well James?' Sirius asked, picking up the parcel and turning it over in his fingers.

'Yeah.' He answered.

'Wait. There's a note.' Sirius said and opened the letter that was attached to the wrapping.

'_Dear James and Sirius,_

_Merry Christmas! So to be honest, I wasn't sure what to get you so I asked Molly. She knitted you a sweater, along with everyone else in our house and year plus my brothers and Arthur (her boyfriend). I hope you like them, there's also some sweets in there. I did try baking some brownies but they didn't taste very nice. And I got you both (along with Peter and Remus) some… let's say it to me ages to sneak out and get them 'things' from Diagon Alley. You better used them properly. I need to see something funny happening to some Slytherins (preferably Snape and Trixie). Use them well!_

_See you soon,_

_Gracie x'_

They opened both opened their presents from Gracie. A sweater fell from the wrapping, red with a large 'J' in yellow stitched on it. A selection of sweets fell out of the wrappings and a box with Zonko's across it. When James opened it, his mouth fell open. Inside was everything imaginable, nose-biting teacups, fanged Frisbees, dungbombs, goo, potions to make the drinker do a variety of different funny things and many other items.

'This is brilliant.' He said he looked up to see Sirius mirroring his expression with excitement.

Sirius was already wearing his jumper which was the exact same as his own apart from Sirius having an 'S' on it and not a 'J' like himself.

'These jumpers are dead warm and comfy.' Sirius muttered.

James smiled and pulled his own jumped which he just realised was Gryffindor themed over his head.

'Who is that off?' Sirius said, pointing to the last present on James's bed.

'It's from mum and dad.' James answered and began to rip the paper off. In the wrappings there was a note, a second one addressed to him in half an hour.

'_Dear James,_

_This has been in our family for generations. It has been passed from father to son, mother to daughter for hundreds of years, it's a family heirloom. I have decided it was time that I gave it to you. Take good care of it and don't tell your mother. She wouldn't approve._

_Use it well,_

_Dad.'_

'Oh my…'

Sirius fell off the bed.

James was too busy staring in awe at it to notice.

Sirius scrambled up of the floor and ran over to James's bed to join in the staring.

'It can't be-'

'I don't believe it-'

'It is!'

'Try it on!' Sirius shouted, his eyes twinkling with joy and awe.

'Okay…' James whispered and stood up.

He picked up the cloak and after a nod from Sirius, he rapped it around himself.

'I can't see you!' Sirius said waving his arms around.

His right arm hit James hard in the face.

'Ow! Sirius, I'm still here!' James rubbed his face after he had taken the cloak of from around his face.

He laid it gently on the bed.

Sirius knelled on the floor next to the bed, gently touching the cloak.

James sat next to him, both looking at what was on the bed in disbelief.

'I can't believe it.' Sirius whispered.

'Neither can I.' James replied.

'James, your parents just sent you this for Christmas.'

'I know.'

'It's a _Cloak of Invisibility.'_

'I know.'

They exchanged looks of delight.

'Wicked.'


	21. Are You A Mind Reader?

**A/N: The next chapter is where it sadly starts to get sort of… dark… if you get what I mean…**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello Professor Slughorn.**

**PROFESSOR SLUGHORN: Hello. How are you today?**

**ME: Great thanks and you?**

**PROFESSOR SLUGHORN: Brilliant. I would like to ask you if you would like to join my Slug Club. You'd be a great addition! Someone from the 'Real World'!**

**ME: Umm. I'm sorry. I can't.**

**PROFESSOR SLUGHORN: Why ever not?**

**ME: I… already got to a Slug Club in the real world…**

**PROFESSOR SLUGHORN: Oh that's a shame.**

**ME: Yeah it is. Maybe you should ask someone else.**

**PROFESSOR SLUGHORN: Yes maybe I should.**

**ME: You better get going then. Lots of students to ask with so little time!**

**PROFESSOR SLUGHORN: Yes! I better be off. Good bye.**

**ME: Bye!**

***Professor Slughorn disappears***

**ME: Thank Merlin I got out of **_**that.**_** Can you imagine what it would be like? Though it was sort of a compliment that he asked me… ON WITH THE STORY!**

21

The Christmas Holidays ended. All the students returned to school and lessons begun again. For James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Snape, Rookwood, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Malfoy, Narcissa, Dolohov, Avery, Mulciber, 2 months of detention started and for Gracie and Bellatrix, 2 months and 1 week. Each night from 7 to 9, they were split into groups and they were supervised by a different member of staff each time. Each night, each group was sent to do something. They had to take it in turns to do something different, clean the trophies in the trophy room or helping with the plants in the Herbology greenhouses or clean the cauldrons used in Potions or tidy the Professor's offices and classrooms or clean the bathrooms or clean the corridors or write lines.

Each and every single one was a boring and tiring task to do.

James, Sirius and Gracie were not very happy when they found out they were stuck with Snape and Malfoy that night in detention cleaning cauldrons under Professor Slughorn eyes.

'Now, hand over your wands. No magic or talking is allowed.' Slughorn said, holding his hand out.

The 5 of them reluctantly dug into their pockets and passed their wands over to Slughorn.

'Right, cleaning supplies are all set out over there. Cauldrons are piled in the corner. Off to work.' Slughorn beamed at them.

They trudged over to the cleaning items.

James pulled on soon rubber gloves and grabbed a sponge.

'I feel weird wearing this,' Gracie muttered, staring at her bright orange gloves in horror. 'They feel weird.'

James and Sirius nodded in agreement.

They went over to the stack of cauldron and lifted some down and began to clean, setting their territory at the very back of room, a good distance from Malfoy's and Snape's. Also out of site from Slughorn so they could talk.

'I can't believe we're doing this.' Sirius groaned, scrubbing a very old cauldron.

'You're lucky. You have less than half of your detentions left. I don't.' Gracie grimaced, stopping cleaning and resting her arm for a minute.

'They'll probably make you and Bellatrix do detention together.' Sirius said.

'No! I don't want to go—' Gracie shuddered.

'They might not. The Professor's aren't stupid. You two would just end up fighting. They want you to stop fighting.' James said.

'That's a shame isn't it?' Gracie mumbled, starting to clean on a new cauldron.

'I asked for the 5 of you to come and clean the cauldrons in the dungeons today so I could ask you something.'

James looked up at Slughorn in confusion.

'I would like to ask you if you would all like to join the Slug Club. It's a club that meets every month for dinners and I have special guests come in. obviously, not everyone is in this club as I only invite gifted students to join. It would be a pleasure to have you join along with Miss Black and Miss Evans.'

Gracie snorted.

'Dress all fancy once a month and have to be near him for hours? No thanks.' She muttered.

'I'd love to join Professor.' Snape said proudly.

'That's great Severus. You are going to become a great Potions master in the future! I can just tell! And am I correct you are friends with Miss Evans?' without waiting for an answer, Slughorn carried on speaking. 'A great Potions maker as well. I was so surprised when I heard she was a Muggle-Born, not that I am prejudiced against Muggle-Borns… could you ask her as well for me?'

Snape simply nodded in response.

'Ahh Lucius! How is your father doing?' Slughorn asked cheerfully.

'He's doing fine thank you.' Malfoy said politely.

'Suck ups.' James whispered.

Sirius and Gracie nodded in agreement next to him.

'I would love for you to come and join as well and Narcissa. Would you ask her for me? Tell your father I said hello.'

'I would love to join Professor. I will pass on the message to Narcissa about the club and to my father.' Malfoy said.

'How wonderful! What about you Sirius? I would love to have the complete collection of the Black's. Such a shame you were sorted into Gryffindor… I would've loved to have the whole set.' Slughorn said happily, oblivious to Sirius's anger at what he was saying.

'Yes such a shame.' Sirius said through gritted teeth.

'So would you come?'

Sirius was silent.

'He can't Sir,' Gracie interrupted quickly. 'See in Gryffindor, we have our own… clubs and we really wouldn't have time. And next year we're trying out for Quidditch…'

'Oh really?' Slughorn said doubtfully.

'Yes. And homework is piling up, exams are soon we need to study and of course Sirius, Remus, James and I love to go to the library and read extra defence books as we teach are selves. I'm sure Professor Servark told you about that. We like to learn as much as possible Sir. We're very keen on leaning.' Gracie lied brilliantly.

'Ah, what a shame,'

Gracie received high fives from both James and Sirius when Slughorn wasn't looking.

Snape and Malfoy were glaring at them from behind their cauldrons.

'Grace you would've been a great member, you're very good at duelling and your brothers, Fred and George **(A/N: I couldn't resist. It was too tempting…). **Don't you also have a sister? Maria? I heard she was dating that Adam Wheeze. Your parents were very talented as well…'

'Why thank you Sir.' Gracie said through gritted teeth.

'And you James! Is your father still working as an Auror?' Slughorn asked.

'Yes.' He answered slowly.

'Ah, Charlus was always a great wizard, along with Dorea your mother. They're getting a bit old now aren't they? Maybe your father should look into retiring… maybe I should! Hmm… you should all be going back to work now. You haven't got long left. Severus, Lucius I'll send you details of the next meeting in the post soon.'

'Okay Sir.' Snape answered.

They got back to work in silence.

James was particularly angry at what Slughorn had said. His father was perfectly capable.

James seemed to be venting his angry out by scrubbing the cauldrons fast. She was obviously angry that Slughorn had got her two brothers, sister's and her sister's boyfriends names wrong.

Sirius also looked crossed about Slughorn's comments. Slughorn had openly spoken about how it was a shame Sirius was in Gryffindor and he should be in Slytherin, to follow in his family's footsteps.

'Ah! It's nine o'clock! Time goes fast when you're having fun! Just tidy everything away and collect your wands and you're free to go!' Slughorn beamed.

They put the cauldrons away quickly and took their wands from Slughorn, please to get out of his presence.

'Thank everyone that was over!' Gracie yelled once they were out of ear shot.

They laughed at her and climbed up the stairs to go back to the common room.

'I wonder how Peter's and Remus's detention went.' James asked.

'Probably went better than ours…' Sirius muttered.

'Actually… it might of not.' Gracie said.

'What do you mean?' James asked quickly.

_Had Gracie done something?_

'I haven't done anything.' Gracie said, raising her arms up in surrender.

James nearly sighed in relief.

_Wait… is Gracie a mind reader?_

'No I'm not a mind reader.' Gracie grinned.

'What? How?' Sirius asked stunned. It seemed Sirius had been thinking the same as hi.

'It was fairly obvious what you were both thinking.' She shrugged.

'So what did you do?' Sirius asked.

'I repeat I haven't done anything.' Gracie said.

'You really expect us to believe that?' James said, guesting to him and Sirius.

'Well yeah. It's the truth. So… shouldn't you believe it?' she asked awkwardly.

'Erm… yeah. I think?' Sirius said, his words showing how confused he was.

Gracie sighed and shook her head amused.

'What I meant is that Remus and Peter are stuck with Mulciber, Avery and Narcissa-'

'That's terrible.' James said.

'Cleaning bathrooms-'

'Ooh! Narcissa face when she found out she would have to clean a toilet! I'd give _anything_to see _that.' _Sirius said wishfully.

'That would be pretty funny.' James agreed.

Gracie giggled. 'Oh! I'm not cleaning! I can't break a nail! Wait till my father hears about this!' **(A/N: Had to… Sorry, it's tempting!) **

The way Gracie said it in a really posh accent (that was nowhere near like Narcissi's) made them burst out into laughter.

'You know that's what she would probably actually say!' Sirius said.

'What can I say?' Gracie flipped her hair over her shoulder. 'I'm a mind reader.'

'_WHAT?' _he and Sirius bellowed.

'Your- your- faces?' she said in between laughter.

'That was not funny. You scared me then.' Sirius said, signs of relief covering his face.

'It was. To me anyway.' Gracie grinned.

'So Remus and Peter had to clean the bathrooms for detention? I'm sorry rubbing what we did in their face when we get to the common room.' Sirius said.

'You're going to rubber it in more when you hear what I have to say next.' Gracie smiled slightly.

'Say what?' James asked.

'Servark was watching them.' She said, watching their faces carefully for their reactions.

'No way.' James said quietly.

'Yah way.' She replied.

'I sort of feel for them. But I feel a tiny bit mean, so I'm going to rub it in their faces.' Sirius smirked.

'How do you know this anyway?' James mumbled.

'I have my ways. And no I'm not telling you. Twirling Toadstools.' Gracie said, making the Fat Lady swing open to admit them entrance.

'Peter! Remus! How was detention?' Sirius said loudly, spotting Remus and Peter sitting down and making his way over.

'Fine. You?' Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Brilliant!' Sirius said cheerfully.

Remus glared at Sirius.

'Was Professor Servark nice?' Sirius asked, squeezing himself between Remus and Peter who were in the same sofa.

'Yes, as nice as anyone could possibly be. The nice person I've met, the nicest person in Britain, the nicest person in the world, the nicest person-'

'We get it Remus.' James cut it, flopping down on a chair.

'So has Sirius's snoring been bothering you guys?' Gracie asked, looking in Sirius's direction.

Sirius huffed and when Remus, Peter and James said no, grinned victoriously at her.

'Well if he does. Just give us a call. I only charge 1 sickle a through and if you want to keep the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans afterwards, that would be-'

'No!' Sirius shouted, both of his hands clutching his forehead.

They laughed at the look of horror on Sirius's face.

'Please no! Not the Beans! Don't throw the beans at my head!'


	22. James's Brillant Advice

**A/N: 3 times in one day! Gracie sort of gets a bit emotional in this chapter… a bit **_**too **_**emotional for my liking, but it had to be done. So Sirius could comfort her a little bit… hehe. I'm also not sure about my explanation on the Unforgivable Curses is like. I think I got the main points. I didn't have the internet when I was writing this so I couldn't look it up and get a definition that way, sorry. Also, James's '**_**advice' **_**at the end was the best I could come up with. Only one attack has happened so far. They may need many more attacks to happen before they are certain they need to act. This must be the longest author's note I have ever written so sorry! I just made it longer… Now the part you all have or haven't all been waiting for… MY CONVERSATION WITH VOLDEMORT!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE DAY-**

**ME: HEY BAULDY MOULDY VOLDY!**

**BALDY MOULDY VOLDY: THAT IS NOT MY NAME! MY NAME IS FEARED AMOST WITCHES AND WIZARDS-**

**ME: Hmm… are you sure? You see… I thought your name was Tom Riddle?**

**TOM RIDDLE: How dare you call me that name? The name of my Muggle father-**

**ME: Yep your **_**MUGGLE **_**father. You're a Half-Blood aren't you? Voldemort.**

**VOLDEMORT: How dare you! You dare speak my name? My name is feared-**

**ME: Not yet though… but soon I promise. Now you have to go order your Death Eaters to do something for me. You'll like the job. But I don't really want to give it to you. But nevertheless, it must be done. Please go kill some *gulps* Muggles.**

***Baldly Mouldy Voldy/Tom Riddle/Voldemort disappears with an evil grin***

**ME: You don't know how hard that was for me to say. But those Muggles have to be killed for the chapter (R.I.P TO ALL THE MUGGLES WHO DIED SO THIS CHAPTER COULD BE WRITTEN. THANK YOU.). I'm getting pretty confused myself now so I'm just gonna leave… ON WITH THE STORY!**

22

A week or so later, the 4 of them sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast along with Frank Longbottom, a boy in their dorm that they hadn't got to know very well as Frank was often seen with some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students in their year and occasionally the Gryffindor girls.

They were talking quickly about favourite Quidditch teams and Frank was mentioning his favourite team being Puddlemere United when the owls came in.

James didn't take notice of the owls, he didn't get post often.

'No... Please… no' The sound of Gracie's quiet and sad voice mad him whip around to where she was sitting.

He elbowed Sirius in his side to make him watch what was happening. Sirius was already looking though.

'Grace?' Lily asked.

Gracie looked up from the newspaper she had received and grabbed Lily by the shoulders and began shaking her.

'Grace? What are-?' Lily asked.

Gracie started sobbing.

James and Sirius stood up.

'Lily! Where do your parents live?' Gracie panicked.

'What? Why?' Lily asked surprised.

'Where? Please!' Gracie begged.

'Gracie let go off Lily.' Sirius said quietly, gripping Gracie arms gently and removing them from Lily's shoulders.

'Surrey. They like in Surrey.' Lily said.

Gracie sighed hugely with relief. Then-

'Mary. Mary. Where do you live?' she asked.

Mary didn't hesitate.

_Probably worried she would be shaken by the shoulders as well._

'Plymouth.'

Gracie sighed again with obvious relief.

'Why?' Lily asked curiously.

Gracie said nothing and only pointed at the newspaper on the table.

They all leant forwards to read it. He realised Frank, Peter and Remus had joined them.

'_MASS MUGGLE MURDER!'_

'No…'

'_The Daily Prophet can exclusively report that yesterday at around 7:30 pm in Liverpool, Merseyside, England, a group of unknown masked men attack Muggle homes. The group who said they were called 'Death Eaters' and that they were doing the bidding of a powerful wizard called 'Lord Voldemort' who wants to kill Muggles and Muggle-Borns to be killed and for Wizards to rule. The group of wizards tortured and captured Muggles using the 3 unforgivable curses repeatedly (Imperio, Cruciatus and Avada Kedarva). When the Aurors from the Ministry arrived, the Death Eaters disappeared from the scene just after one wizard pointed his wand to the sky and made a large green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appear (Picture above). Later it was revealed 42 Muggles died in the attack. Simon Davidson, an Auror told the Daily Prophet that, 'At the Ministry we are trying our best to find out and captured who did this. The Ministry think this was a one-time only thing and there is no need for anyone to get worried about being attacked.' Is this really only a one-time thing? Who is Lord Voldemort? Was what these Death Eaters saying true? Find out the names of decreased and more information on the Unforgivable Curses on Page 6 and 7. _

_By Harriet Hamington_

'This can't be real…' Marlene said quietly.

James's gaze fell on the picture at the top of the article. In the sky, was a green skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth.

He suddenly had the urge to look at the Slytherin table.

As he looked up, he felt everyone else look up with him.

The Slytherins... they were _laughing._

Most of the older students were grinning and laughing. Especially Bellatrix Black. She was laughing her head off. A movement made him look away.

'Gracie. Not now.' Sirius murmured and stopped Gracie from rising from her seat and stomping over there. Gracie's expression was murderous.

'42 Muggles Sirius…' Gracie whispered. '42 innocent lives…'

'I know Gracie.' Sirius sat down next to Gracie and hugged her.

'Why are they laughing?' she whispered.

'Because they're sick Gracie.'

Gracie only nodded in reply.

'C'mon Gracie,' Sirius said quietly. 'Be strong. Let's go for a walk.'

Sirius and Gracie stood up and left the hall.

No one commented on them leaving.

Alice opened the paper and turned to page 6 and 7.

_THE DECREASED:_

_Joan Gately, 45_

_Paul Kirk, 27_

_Victor Parks, 57_

_Anne Thorns, 34_

_William Templesworth, 16_

_Tara Ross, 6_

_Ryan Nay, 8_

The list went on.

'Children…' Lily breathed.

'They never actually got to live their lives…' Marlene said.

'Innocent lives they were.' Remus voiced quietly.

Everyone nodded.

_THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES:_

'Should we read it?' squeaked Peter.

Everyone gave him a look that clearly said yes.

'Well I was just saying because don't we learn about the unforgiveables in 6th year?' Peter asked.

'We do Peter. But maybe it's best to learn now.' Remus answered.

'Oh.' Peter said shyly.

'We _need _to learn _now._ I'm sorry, but this is not a one-time thing, I don't care what that Auror or the Ministry says.' Frank said loudly, his tone daring anyone to argue with him.

No one did.

'Okay lets read.' Mary said quietly.

'_The Imperius Curse- The curse is casted on a person and the castor can control the actions of the victim. The castor can make the victim do anything. They could even make them kill their whole family or themselves. The Imperius Curse can be fought off, but only by strong and powerful wizards._

_The Cruciatus Curse- This Curse is used to curse immense pain. The Curse can be reduced and made stronger to make the victim fell more or less pain. If the Cruciatus Curse is held for too long, cast too many times or more than one person casting it on the victim at the same time can make the victim go insane. _

_The Killing Curse- The victim is instantly sent to death. _

_If someone ever uses one of the Unforgivable Curses, they are sentenced to life in Azkaban.'_

'What's Azkaban?' Mary asked. Mary was Muggle-Born.

'It's the Wizard Prison. It's surrounded by Dementors.' James said softly.

'Dementors?'

'Yes, they are horrible creatures. They feed off your happiness. Take away all your happy memories. The Dementors sometimes perform the Dementor's kiss.' Remus said.

'The Dementor's kiss?'

'Yes. It sucks out the person's soul.'

'Oh.'

'Anyway, so there are your unforgivable curses everyone.' James said gloomily waving his hand in the direction of the newspaper.

'Should we tell Sirius and Grace about them?' Frank asked, glaring angrily at the descriptions of each curse.

'I have a feeling they both already know what they are.' Remus replied quietly.

The subject was dropped.

'I hate how they use the words victim all the time.' Lily said, pointing out the word they had used quite often when explaining the curses.

'It's horrible.' Alice agreed.

'This really isn't good. These _Death Eaters,_ they're not bothered about using the unforgiveables. This isn't good. This is going to happen again and again.' James said crossly.

'I know. But what can we do?' Lily asked.

James looked around and was surprised to see the hall empty. Deciding not to inform everyone that they were missing Charms with Professor Flitwick, he turned back to the group and sat down.

Peter, Frank and Remus who were also standing sat as well.

'Well, first things first, is it just Lily and Mary that are Muggle-Born?' James asked, looking around at the faces staring back at him.

Everyone nodded.

'I suggest both of you try and explain and try to persuade your parents to get out the country as soon as possible if these attacks happen again. In case the Death Eater's attack Ireland and the rest of Europe, I say go to America or Australia.' James said thoughtfully.

Mary and Lily both exchanged glances and nodded.

'If they get worse, get both of your family's out of the country. Send a letter home or when you next see them, tell them to keep a bag packed in case they need to get out quick. And start saving money up or something.' James said.

'Okay.' Lily and Mary said.

'Who's Half-Blood?'

Remus and Peter raised their hands.

'Do any of you have a Muggle parent?' James asked.

'Yes. My dad's a Muggle.' Peter squeaked.

'Both my parents are wizards. Mum's a Muggle-Born; Father's a Half-blood.' Remus said.

'I suggest you both do the same as Lily and Mary. Peter's father could be attacked and your mum Remus. They're after Muggles _and _Muggle-Borns.'

'Alright.' Remus and Peter said.

'That means Lily and Mary are in danger as well. Should they pack and move as well?' Alice asked.

'That's a good question.' Frank agreed.

They all faced James.

James sighed.

'While they're at Hogwarts, they should be fine. Dumbledore wouldn't let any Death Eaters get near Hogwarts. They can't, it's too well protected. But during the holidays… go with them.'

'James is right. But what about us Pure-Bloods?' Frank asked.

By us that meant Frank, Alice, Marlene, Gracie, Sirius and himself.

'For starters, Sirius should be fine for now. He's a Black. They won't attack them.'

Everyone nodded except for Lily and Mary who sat clueless.

'The Blacks are an old, dark Pure-Blood family. All of them believe in the Pure-Blood crap. Nearly all of them will probably end up following Voldemort. You have seen Bellatrix right? Sirius is not like that though.' James explained.

'Oh.' Was his reply.

'What are your parent's jobs?' James asked after a moment of thinking.

'Why do you need to know that?' Marlene asked curiously.

'I'll explain in a minute. Just tell.'

'Mum's stays at home. Dad works at the Ministry as an Auror.' Frank said simply.

'If he works at the Ministry, he could be a target. Especially if he's an Auror. I think dad has mentioned him before. Your family is considered Blood-Traitors as well.' James said, looking sadly at Frank.

'My mum's a Healer and my father works for Gringott's.' Marlene said.

'You might be alright. But the same with Frank, your family is considered Blood-Traitors.'

Marlene looked half relieved and half worried.

'My dad works in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. Mum works at St. Mungo's, as Healer at the Hospital.' Alice said slowly.

'Alice if your father's an unspeakable then he could be target and tortured for information…' James said sadly.

Alice nodded her head, frowning.

'What about you and Gracie?' Peter asked.

'Well I'm probably going to be targeted. My mum doesn't work, but my dad does, as Head of the Aurors. Blood-Traitors as well.' James grimaced and ran a hand through his hair, making it much messier than it usually was.

'Gracie's in the same situation as me really. He father's my father's second in command.'

'Did you know Gracie before Hogwarts then?' Lily asked.

'No. I knew _of _her, but I didn't know her personally. I knew her dad though, he would come round once in a while to speak to my dad,' James shrugged. 'The last thing I'll say though is tell your family to put protection charms and spells up. But if they're smart, they would've already done that…'

'Thank you for giving well all of us… advice.' Mary said smiling warmly at him.

He chuckled dryly.

'Really James thank you.' Frank said.

'It's nothing really. I'm just helping out some friends. I'm only guessing here. I can't say for certain your family is definitely in danger or not. I'm just telling you what I would do, if it was me and my family.'

'Nevertheless, at the moment, your brilliant advice is the best thing we could get.' Lily complimented him.

He grinned widely.

'It is. It's better to have an idea what to do than nothing.' Mary added.

'Yeah, but let's just hope we won't need to use my _'advice' _at all…'


	23. Pears?

**A/N: I really hope the last chapter was alright. In this chapter, we get to know two awesome characters better! My 'Conversation of the chapter' was much longer than usual today, which is a good thing I hope? And I think my chapters are getting longer and longer! I didn't even get to the part where I thought my chapter was going to end! At least I know what I'm definitely going to write next chapter, which means it'll be written sooner and quicker. YAY!**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: BRIGHTSTAR221, THE THIRD PERSON TO REVIEW. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: HEY!**

**FABIAN AND GIDEON: HEY!**

**ME: Hey guys-**

**FABIAN: We've already said hey!**

**ME: Hello then. So-**

**GIDEON: Hello is the same as hey.**

**ME: Okay I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you if you do me a big favour…**

**FABIAN: Thank depends-**

**GIDEON: -On what it is.**

**ME: Tell James, Sirius, Peter and Remus some secret passageways? Or where the kitchen is?**

**FABIAN: No way! We don't-**

**GIDEON: Tell anyone what we have found.**

**ME: Please? You could just give them a clue.**

**FABIAN: One clue-**

**GIDEON: -A hard clue to solve.**

**ME: Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way!**

**FABIAN AND GIDEON: Good!**

**ME: Now it's time for you to go and do your task. Before you leave, I've only ever let 1 person do this… would you like to say the 'ON WITH THE STORY!' bit?**

**GIDEON: We'd be honoured.**

**FABIAN: Of course we'd like-**

**GIDEON: No, love to!**

**ME: Go ahead and say it!**

**FABIAN AND GIDEON: ON WITH THE STORY!**

23

James, Remus and Sirius as trooped out of Servark's office in bad moods. There Professor had kept them in his office for ages, asking them what they had been learning. When Remus said jinxes and hexes, the Professor fired his own hex at them and laughed. Fortunately, for them, it was only a stinging hex and not something worse.

'Thank Merlin that that's over.' Sirius said moodily when they were out of earshot.

'He had no right to put that hex on us! Isn't he mad?' Remus wondered aloud angry. This was the first time Remus had got properly angry over something and it surprise James and Sirius.

'Remus, it didn't hurt that much…' James said.

'But still! Dumbledore would go mad if-'

'Remus, I understand you might be angry and upset about your mum-' Sirius stopped speaking.

Remus's eyes flashed.

A couple of days ago, Remus had left and gone home to visit his sick mother. He hadn't returned for 3 days and came back looking more tired than ever.

'This isn't about my mum,' he said quietly. 'I'm just expressing my opinion on Servark.'

'I know,' James said. 'We don't like him either. No one does, except for the Slytherins. We're lucky not to have any lessons with him.'

'I suppose so.' Remus grumbled in defeat.

'How about to cheer you up; we sneak out and go exploring tonight?' Sirius grinned.

Remus thought for a minute.

'Okay, but,' Remus said unsurely. 'We don't go outside. It is still winter. You don't want to freeze to death do you?'

'No.' James said firmly.

'What a shame,' Sirius said sarcastically. 'I really wanted to go outside and run around in knee high snow.'

'Yes a shame. Twirling Toadstools.' James said.

They were admitted entrance to the common room.

'Hey guys! How was Servark?' Peter asked, jumping up from his seat and standing in front of them.

'Fine.' James said quickly, giving an about-to-speak Remus a look.

'What time are we heading out?' Remus said quietly, though he wouldn't of need of, the common room was full of students talking and no one noticed them.

'Going out?' Peter asked dumbfounded.

'11 ish?' Sirius said, silently dismissing Peter's comment.

'Okay. But first, we have to go have a talk with our favourite twin brothers.' James said and quickly scanned the room for the twins. Luckily they were in the room and away from other people.

'Twin brothers?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, your future brothers-in-laws.' James snickered.

Sirius mouth fell into an 'O' shape and he turned a light red.

'C'mon then.' Remus said and boldly went first on the path to the Prewett brothers.

'Can we talk to you for a minute?' Remus asked politely.

Fabian and Gideon looked at them.

'Sure. Take a seat.'

The four of them sat in one the armchairs facing the twins.

'How can we help?' the Fabian (the one who had the earing) said.

'Well we wondered if you would be able to tell us where some secret passageways or the kitchen-' Sirius began but was cut off by the twins' chuckles.

'Right, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus, is it?'

They nodded for confirmation.

'I'm sorry but we don't just tell anyone what we know. Even if it is our sister's little boyfriend's.'

'We- were- not her boyfriends!' Sirius spluttered.

'Okay so maybe you're not. But you wish to be don't you Sirius?' Gideon said.

Sirius went red and muttered a small 'yes.'

Gideon and Fabian didn't say anything for a moment or two, and they both looked Sirius dead in the eyes.

'Don't break her heart. Or we break you.'

It looked like Sirius hadn't been expecting the 'protective older brother' talk for at least a couple of good years.

However, to James's surprise, Sirius said, 'I won't.'

'Good.' Gideon and Fabian said.

'What about a clue?' Remus asked hastily changing the subject.

Fabian and Gideon looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

'Well-' Gideon said.

'-We have decided-'

_How could they decide without speaking?_

'It a twin thing-'

'-You wouldn't understand.'

_ARE ALL PREWETT'S MIND-READERS?_

'No.'

_Say what?_

'Anyway-' Fabian said.

'-Back on topic-' Gideon cut in swiftly.

'-We are going to give you a clue and-' Fabian explained.

'-You have to solve it-' Gideon said, his tone spelling out _duh._

'-It's short and small-' Fabian said.

'-But if you're smart-' Gideon grinned.

'-You will solve it. The clue-' Fabian suddenly dropped his voice to a whisper.

'-Will lead you to the kitchens.' Gideon finished.

'Cool.' James breathed.

'So the clue is-'

'-More like word-' Fabian interrupted.

'Yes the word is…' Gideon paused for dramatic effect.

'Pear.' Both of them said.

'Pear?' Peter repeated doubtfully.

'Pear.' Fabian confirmed they had heard right.

'Now don't go blabbing this around. If you do find the kitchens, do not tell anyone except the ones you absolutely trust your lives with,' Gideon said sternly. 'Because if we hear about it; you won't be able to mutter another word again. We are in our 4th year you know.'

James gulped.

'We won't go blabbing.' Remus spoke for all of them.

'Good.' Fabian said.

'You know we're only telling this because you're friends with our sister-'

_They're doing the annoying twin-cutting-each-other-off thing again._

'-You seem smart-' James felt some pride swell up within him at Gideon's words.

'-You seem trustworthy-' more pride.

'-And really, we leave in a few years and we need someone to carrying on our troublemaking ways.'

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at each other and then with one firm nod, they had all agreed to be 'troublemakers'.

'Now it's getting late. Good night.' Gideon and Fabian both said and stood up at the same time.

_That's really freaky…_

'Good night.' James muttered.

'What do you think it means?' Remus asked in hushed voice.

'No idea.' Peter whimpered. James knew Peter wasn't the bravest person in the world but he was still a Gryffindor, there had to be some brave in there right? They would just have to bring it out of him.

'We could just walk all around the castle and tap our wands on things and say 'pear' over and over again and hope for the best.' Sirius shrugged.

'What if were caught?' Peter said quietly.

'Sirius and I already have that sorted out,' James beamed. 'Or rather like my dad did.'

'What do you mean?' Remus asked.

'I'll be back in a minute.' James said and headed up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories.

He entered the one with first-years across it and opened his trunk.

He shuffled all his belongings around and reached the bottom of his trunk where his invisibility cloak was for safe keeping.

He took it out and closed the trunk, making his was back down the stairs.

'We won't get caught if we're quiet enough with this on.' He held the cloak up for Remus and Peter to see.

'That's an invisibility cloak James,' Remus said disbelievingly. 'Where did you get it?'

'I got it for Christmas off my dad. Shall we put it on and head out then?'

It was lucky the common room was now empty James thought to himself.

'Can you keep this quiet as well please?' he asked.

Remus and Peter nodded.

'Okay! Everyone under the cloak!' Sirius said happily and they threw the cloak on.

'I don't think this cloak was made for 4 people.' Remus said immediately.

'You can see are feet.' Peter added.

'No one will see them in the dark.' Sirius said.

They huddled move closely together as they left the common room, with the Fat Lady squeaking behind yelling, 'Who's there? Reveal yourself!'

They ignored her and carried on down the corridor.

They decided to try Sirius's idea.

They pulled out their wands and as quietly as they could, whispered, 'Pear' at everything they pointed their wands' to.

'We'll be here forever.' Sirius groaned.

They were hardly making any progress.

They had to move slowly under the cloak and say 'Pear' at everything they could see, even if there were four of them, it was still a very long process.

Sirius and Peter tapped the walls on either side of them, taking one each and James pointed his wand at the floor after a short argument between Sirius and Remus on whether a secret passage entrance would be in a floor and after Remus said smartly, 'Secret passages are meant to be very well hidden Sirius. They are meant to stay a secret. They could be anywhere.' Sirius had stopped mumbling about how it was a waste of time and that a hole wasn't just going to appear in the floor and gobble them all up.

Remus's job was to say, 'Pear' to the suits of armours, portraits and everything else.

They had only done about 7 corridors when they all jumped in shock as someone spoke.

Someone who James had ever only talked to once.

'Why are you pointing your wand at me and saying pear?'


	24. The man, Dirk and Toby

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I am so sorry! I honest thought I would update really soon but it has been nearly 2 weeks! Ahh! Blame my teachers! Stupid homework, stupid school, stupid-**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello!**

**DIRK CRESSWELL: Hi.**

**ME: So you're a keeper right? On the Gryffindor Quidditch team?**

**DIRK: Yeah.**

**ME: Cool. What year are you in then?**

**DIRK: 5****TH****. **

**ME: Ah… O.W.L year. Must be stressful.**

**DIRK: Yeah it is.**

**ME: So Dirk, why are you wondering around the corridors this late at night?**

**DIRK: I'm a Prefect.**

**ME: Really?**

**DIRK: Don't act all surprised.**

**ME: Sorry. I just didn't expect you to be one. Prefects are just-**

**DIRK: I wouldn't finish that sentence or 10 points will be taken away from Gryffindor.**

**ME: No! Sorry! ON WITH THE STORY!**

24

'_Why are you pointing your wand at me and saying pear?'_

The 4 of them jumped in shock.

The person talking…

Was the man James had talked to when he was looking for the owlery.

The one in the portrait.

No of them moved.

'I'm not stupid you know. Reveal yourself.'

James sheepishly tugged the cloak of them.

The man in the portrait raked his eyes over them, pausing on each of them for a second, and then drifting his eyes over to another one of them.

His eyes stopped on James.

'I know you boy.' He said accusingly.

'Yeah. We've met before.' James said.

'Hmm. Ah! I remember you now! James Potter, am I correct?' The man in the portrait said.

'Yeah. You helped me.' James replied.

Questioning looks came from his friends.

'Oh yes. Hopefully you won't need my help again.' The man in the portrait huffed.

'Yeah. Hopefully.' James muttered.

'Sorry, but I think I'm missing something. Who are you?' Sirius asked boldly, staring the man in the portrait down.

'We met when I need directions to the owlery. He showed me the way.' James answered, rather than the man in the portrait who Sirius had expected to answer.

'Oh. Well, I'm Remus Lupin, this is Peter Pettigrew and he's Sirius Black. It's very nice to meet you. Mr…?' Remus said formally, being his polite self and holding his hand out.

When he realised a moment later the man in the portrait couldn't shake his hand, he withdrew it awkwardly.

The man in the portrait stared down at Remus for a moment.

'I ain't telling you my name. It's for you to work out.' He said gruffly.

'Oh okay.' Remus said quickly.

Sirius snorted.

'Anyway,' the man in the portrait said quickly. 'Back on topic. Why were you pointing your wands at me and saying pear?'

'Well actually it was more like Peter pointed _his _wand at you and said pear.' Sirius said smartly.

The man in the portrait lips curled upwards.

James couldn't tell if it was a smile, smirk or sneer.

'Details, details. Answer my question boy.' The man in the portrait said calmly.

'Actually. I don't think I will thanks.' Sirius joked.

Remus slapped a hand over his mouth.

'He could help us.' Remus hissed quietly.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'No need to be sarcastic.' The man in the portrait snarled.

It was now truly obvious that Sirius and the man in the portrait greatly disliked each other.

'We're looking for the kitchens. The Prewett twins, I don't know if you know them-'

The man in the portrait cut him off and surprised them all by starting the chuckle. 'I do.'

'Great. We asked them how to find the kitchens. They gave us a clue- well the word- pear.' James continued on.

'Ah. Searching for the kitchens, eh?' The man in the portrait said to himself.

'Good luck.' He grinned and began to walk away.

'Wait! Can you help us?' James asked.

'I thought I said before 'hopefully you won't need my help again.'?' The man in the portrait raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah, I know… but-' James said.

'Please.'

'But-'

'Merlin! Stop nagging. I'll help.' The man in the portrait, (who still had no name.) sighed.

'Yes!'

'Thanks!

'Cheers!'

Only Sirius stayed quiet.

'So where is it?' James asked eagerly.

The man in the portrait started laughing.

'You really think I'm just going to tell you where the kitchen is? When I won't even tell you my name? Sorry lads, but it ain't happening. I'm just giving you another clue.'

James sighed sadly.

Why can't somebody just tell them?

'Listen closely. The clue is: What am I?'

Without another word, the name in the portrait skipped away.

'What am I?' Peter echoed.

'A person?' Remus answered.

Sirius once again snorted.

'Bonkers if you ask me. A load of old codswallop.'

'Sirius be serious for once. No pun intended,' James added when Sirius opened his mouth to interrupt. He sadly closed it. 'What is he?'

'What is who?' they jumped and turned around.

Dirk Cresswell stood behind them.

'Err-' James mumbled.

'Just tell me. I may be a Prefect but I can keep secrets and have fun like you lot. I'm not all stuck up like some of them.' **(A/N: No offence to all of the Prefects out there.)**

Could they trust Dirk?

'Tell me. Or I _will _turn you in.' he said firmly.

'Fine. We're searching for the kitchens.' James cracked.

Dirk nodded his head approvingly.

'Ah right. And you need help. Who were you talking to?' he asked.

'This man in a portrait. He's quiet rude if you ask me.' Sirius said.

'I think I know who you're talking 'bout. Nice man if you ask me.' Dirk grinned.

Sirius seemed to disliking more and more people every day.

'The Prewett twins gave us a clue- pear and the man in the portrait's clue was 'what am I?'' Remus told Dirk.

'Hm. I don't think I'll give you another clue-'

Cheers from all of them. Even _Sirius._

'-but I'm not exactly telling you where the kitchens are. Only helping sorry.'

Groans from all of them. Even _Sirius._

'Right.' James said quietly.

_Would it kill someone to just __**tell **__them?'_

'Think about the man from the portrait's clue first. What is he?' Dirk asked them.

'A man?' Peter answered.

'A person?' Remus said.

'A horrible, mean, stupid little-'

James coughed purposely, cutting Sirius off.

'No. what is he? The man in the portrait?' Dirk said slowly.

'A portrait.' Remus gasped excitedly.

Dirk nodded. 'At least someone is smart around here.'

'Hey!'

'And the Prewett's clue was…?'

'Pear.' Peter supplied.

'Yes. Put it together and this is where I leave you. Good luck.' Dirk grinned and walked away.

'Pear… portrait…' Remus whispered.

'Maybe it's near a portrait! See I told you Remus! No one hides a secret passageway in a floor!' Sirius said in a: _I told you so_ kind of voice.

'Sirius.' James shook his head.

'Sorry,' Sirius shrugged. 'I get moody when I'm hungry.'

_That explains a lot. _

'Portrait and pear both begin with p, what if it's to do with something beginning with p?' Peter asked.

James nodded.

_Who knew Peter actually had a brain?_

'Or… what if the pear is in the portrait?' Remus smiled.

'What?' Sirius asked.

'What about if the portrait was of a pear?' Remus explained differently.

'Who draws a picture of a pear?' Sirius asked doubtfully.

'We're still on the seventh floor, right James?' Remus said, discarding Sirius's comment.

'Yeah…' he asked.

Where was this going?

'Well where is the great hall?' Remus asked.

'On the ground floor.' Peter answered.

'So where would the kitchens be?'

'Near the Great Hall.' Sirius supplied and stared at Remus in awe.

'Or?' Remus asked.

'Under it.' James beamed.

'Let's go.' Sirius said and put the cloak back on them.

Now they had an idea on where to go and what they were looking for, they were more excited than ever and were moving quickly down the stairs.

By the time they reached the entrance hall near the Great Hall they were panting.

'Down these stairs.' Remus led them through some doors.

'The dungeons are that way. We want the other way.' Remus said smartly leading them away from the Slytherin's abode.

They walked quietly down the corridors, eyes trained on walls.

'Stop!' Peter shouted, holding his arm out to stop them from walking any further.

He pointed at a portrait.

They slowly turned towards it.

'It's not a pear though.' Sirius spoke up.

'Yeah, but there's a pear there.' Peter said.

James reached forwards to inspect it.

'Do you reckon this is it then?' he asked.

'Must be.' Remus sighed tiredly.

James could understand why, they must have been looking for hours.

'What do we do?' Peter said.

James shrugged.

'What about…' Sirius walked forwards and touched the pear with his wand.

_It moved. _

Or more like wiggled.

'Was it just me, or did everybody else just see that?' Sirius asked.

'I saw it to.' Remus said.

James and Peter nodded in agreement.

'Touch it again.' Peter suggested.

Sirius did so.

It did the same.

It _wiggled… again._

'This is defiantly it.' Sirius muttered.

'Try doing touching it with your finger.' Remus said.

'Yeah okay. And what tickle it? It's a magical portrait Remus.' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'It's worth a shot.' James shrugged.

Sirius sighed and put his wand in his pocket and mockingly tickled the pear, a sour look on his face.

The pear _laughed._

And the portrait swung open.

They had found the kitchens.

It had a high ceiling. It was gigantic.

5 tables, placed in the same positions of the Great Hall were all placed in the room. Golden goblets, plates and cutlery was set on top of each table, in the exact place they would be when 'magiced' or 'moved' ' to the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch or dinner.

Glittering brass pots and pans littered the stone walls and a big fireplace was placed at the end on the room.

Other cooking equipment (things that looked like large boxes with buttons and knobs all over them) and storing places lined the walls in no particular order or way.

The one thing that surprised the boys in the room (though it really shouldn't of) was the large amount of house-elves running around the room.

One nearby noticed them and bounced forwards happily.

'What can I get you Sirs?' it asked excitedly.

'Get us something?' Sirius questioned, his eyes lighting up.

'Yes Sir! Anything! Toby will get anything you want Sirs!' The house elf- Toby squealed.

A large grin appeared on Sirius face.

James, Peter and Remus matched it.

'Well then can I have-' Sirius began to list off a variety of different types of foods and drinks (though they were mainly different types of desserts and sugary, unhealthy food).

_Looks like Sirius won't be moody much longer._

This place was like heaven.

The smell of cakes drifted his way.

He eyes the plate as it was placed on a table.

The Gryffindor table.

Sirius headed straight towards it, James was right after him.

He placed the large slice of chocolate cake into his watering mouth.

It was delicious.

'Toby you don't happen to have any ice cream, do you?' Sirius asked hopefully.

'We do Sir! I will get some right away!' Toby hurried off.

'This place is great. This _is _great.' Sirius said through a mouth full of cake.

_Secret places/passageways to find in Hogwarts: Kitchens, completed._


	25. Why is that always happening?

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 25 is here! First, thank you to everyone that favourite and followed, both are greatly appreciated and encourage me to update quicker, knowing people are reading. Secondly, thank you to every that has reviewed (dedicated will be mentioned later). Reviews mean a lot to me and at the moment I only have 5. It actually depresses me a bit, as some authors who have only uploaded 5 or so chapters have over 40 reviews. I've wrote 24 chapters (about to be 25) and I only have FIVE. So please, please, please take some time out of your busy lives and review. I'm honestly not bothered about what the review is about, if it's asking me to continue, ideas for the future or pranks, advice or what you think about the story. Even if it's a single sentence, it will still make my day. So please express your feelings. I'll even dedicate a chapter to you and if you want, answer your reviews! Also, the quicker I update, the quicker the story is finished (I don't know how many chapters are left… we're still in January/February time). After this story, I DO plan to do a year 2 and so on, but also plan to write a few one-shots or short stories (I have a really good idea to write about!) before starting the second story. So if you want to read them, follow, favourite and review and I'll update as soon as I possibly can, most of time I spend around 2 hours writing each chapter! Thank you! Now that's over, (sorry for how long it is) enjoy the story! I swear these chapters are getting longer…**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: A GUEST AND LIVELAUGHLOVE013! (Yeah, that was one of my favourite parts of the chapter as well. I decided to base Fabian and Gideon on Fred and George as Fred and George must've got their personalities from somewhere right? Gracie is slightly based around the twins as well, as she's their auntie!) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi Toby!**

**TOBY THE HOUSE-ELF: Hello miss!**

**ME: Aw… please don't call me that. I'm Chloe. Just Chloe. (A/N: Just Harry…)**

**TOBY: Okay! Miss Chloe.**

**ME: No. just Chloe. No miss.**

**TOBY: Okay, sorry Mi- Chloe. Would you like something to eat?**

**ME: Oh… I shouldn't. IS THAT CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM?**

**TOBY: Yes Chloe.**

**ME: Oh Merlin. Can I have some?**

**TOBY: Of course! Toby will get Chloe some now!**

***Toby goes and collects my chocolate ice cream***

**TOBY: Here Chloe.**

**ME: Thank you. Mmm… this is delicious.**

**TOBY: Thank you! Toby has worked at Hogwarts for 7 years after Mistress died… Professor Dumbledore kindly took me in.**

**ME: Oh that was nice of him. Do you think you could get my some more ice cream and chocolate before you go? Oh, and sweets. Please?**

**TOBY: Sure!**

***Toby goes and brings back the ice cream, chocolate and sweets.***

**TOBY: Bye!**

***Toby disappears***

**ME: This is heaven. I really feel unhealthy right now… oh well. Wait- is that- ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: It's funny how many times I type 'Tody' instead of 'Toby'…**

25

'That was delicious.' Sirius said, patting his stomach fondly.

'Thank you Sir! Would like anything else?' Toby squeaked excitedly, bouncing on his feet in excitement.

'I wish Kreacher was like this.' Sirius muttered, staring at Toby with adoration (a smaller, slightly different version of the look he wore when around Gracie).

'Kreacher?' Remus asked, taking a large bite out of a slice of apple pie.

'Yeah my stupid house elf. Worships my mother. I hate him,' Sirius said carelessly. 'I'm secretly hoping he dies soon, and then he will just be another head on the wall.'

'Head on the wall?' Peter gulped.

'Yeah. When a house elf dies, their head is chopped off and hung on the wall. There's a corridor in my house full of them.' Sirius explained like it was no big deal.

Remus's apple pie fell from his hands.

Peter gulped.

James gagged.

Toby and some nearing house elves shrunk away worriedly.

'Don't worry,' Sirius said, noticing their horrified looks. 'I'm not like them.'

He took a huge bite out of a sandwich.

Toby and his fellow house elves brightened up and sighed in obvious relief.

'Sir-'

'Toby, my name's Sirius. Not Sir.' Sirius said, staring at the house elf with an almost sympathetic expression.

'But Sir-'

'No buts. I'm Sirius. You're Toby. He's Peter,' Sirius pointed at Peter who gave a small wave, which made the cup of pumpkin juice in hand splash around dangerously. 'He's James. He's Remus. End of.'

Toby fell silent at his words; his eyes wide open in awe.

Then he burst into tears.

'Oh. Toby has-has never-never-never been treated this way before! Thank you!' he whimpered, hugging them all around their legs.

They patted him on the head fondly.

'No problem Toby.' James smiled.

'Oh Merlin! Look at the time!' Remus said suddenly.

'What?' Sirius asked, through a mouthful of chocolate.

'It's 5am. We won't even get 3 hours of sleep.' Remus said softly.

James only then noticed the large bags hanging under Remus's eyes.

A shock of guilt ran through James.

'We should get back.' James piped up.

Remus sent him a grateful look.

Sirius and Peter sighed in disappointment.

'Alright,' Sirius stood up. 'Can I have some muffins to take back with me?'

'What kind Sirius?' Toby asked.

'Chocolate chip.' Sirius supplied his stomach rumbling.

James had no idea how Sirius still had room left after all he had just eaten.

The house elves quickly left and returned with their chosen food.

They each took a few to carry and smiled thankfully at them.

'Best be off them. See you soon.' James said.

'Defiantly.' Sirius added.

'Agreed.' Peter beamed, eyeing the muffins greedily.

'Bye!' Remus said.

They waved and opened the portrait of the bowl of fruit and stepped out of the kitchens. It swung behind them, closed.

They quick threw the cloak over them.

Then without a word, each took a big bite out one of their muffins.

'I can't believe we found the kitchens!' Peter whisper shouted, as they began to climb the stairs back up to the ground floor.

'Ever so doubtful Peter.' Sirius said.

Peter awkwardly shrugged.

'Valentine's day is soon James.' Remus said, successfully changing the topic.

'Valentine's day?' he said more to himself.

'Yeah. You know the 'love' day or whatever.' Sirius said unhelpfully.

'I know what it is.' James said.

'So are you going to ask Lily out again?' Peter asked.

'Dunno.' James said quietly.

'C'mon James. Ask her.' Sirius said, grinning widely.

'Yeah but remember last time?' James said, cringing at just remembering.

Sirius, Remus and Peter laughed. Sirius's bark like laugh the loudest.

What great friends he had.

'The fireworks at the end were brilliant though.' Peter said.

'Yeah. You need fireworks. Sirius you could get some more right?' Remus questioned.

Sirius rubbed his hand against the back of his neck sheepishly.

'I kind of didn't get the Fireworks. Gracie did.' He admitted.

'So every time I ask Lily out, I have to ask Gracie for fireworks?' James groaned.

'Sounds about right.' Sirius muttered.

'Ah! He just admitted he was going to ask her out again!' Remus cheered.

Their laughs filled the air again.

'Ok maybe I will,' He said. 'Sirius has to ask Gracie out though.'

'No,' Sirius protested. 'The deal was Lily had to say yes. Then I have to ask her. Lily hasn't said yes.'

James frowned unhappily.

'I reckon this time you keep it simple,' Remus changed the topic successfully again. 'Just ask her nicely somewhere private. Last time it was in front of everybody and in the great hall.'

'But there has to be Fireworks.' Peter added.

'Alright. I'll speak to Gracie later.' James gave in.

'Awesome. Frog hopper.' Sirius said to the Fat Lady, trying to disguise his voice so she wouldn't know it was them that had snuck out.

'Who's there? You just woke me up! I demand-' she bellowed.

'Frog hopper,' Sirius interrupted. 'The password is Frog hopper.'

She angrily swung open to admit them entrance.

'Half 5. Better go to bed and get a few hours of sleep in.' Remus suggested.

Sirius yawned helpfully at that exact moment.

James tugged the cloak of them and they headed up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories.

The next morning, James was awakened by Remus shaking him.

'Herbology's about to start. Peter's up and already getting dressed.' Remus told him.

James sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He felt around on his bed side table for his glasses and when he found them, slip them on.

Just in time to see Remus get punch in the face by Sirius.

'WHAT?' he shouted, tumbling of the bed in shock.

Remus rubbed his jaw, where the punch had landed.

'Sirius! What the hell was that for?' he jumped up and stormed over to Sirius's bed.

'James!' Remus said loudly.

'Why would you-' he began.

'James!'

'I mean, Remus-' he carried on.

'James! Sirius is asleep!' Remus yelled.

'What?' James asked. Sure enough, when he looked Sirius was lying down on his bed asleep (and of course snoring).

'He punched you in his sleep?' James asked astounded.

'Yeah. It doesn't really hurt much though.' Remus said.

'Okay…' James trailed off unsurely and after giving an awake Remus and sleeping Sirius each one last look, walked into the bathroom.

'I feel guilty.' Remus admitted as they sat in Herbology, listening to Professor Sprout talk about healing herbs.

'What for?' James whispered.

'For not waking Sirius up. He'll probably get detention for missing class.' Remus whispered back.

James quietly snorted.

'He won't care about detention. He'll be the one feeling guilty when he finds out he punched you when you were sleeping.' James told him certain.

'Who punched Remus while he was asleep?'

James, Remus and Peter (who had been sitting silently nearby) all jumped and spun around the see a grinning Gracie leaning forwards and looking at them.

'Ah Gracie. How have you been?' Remus asked.

'Great,' she said happily. 'So what do I hear about some punching?'

'Remus tried waking Sirius up but he got punched in the face.' Peter explained. Peter hadn't seen the incident happen, but had quickly been informed of it happening.

'Cool. Woah, you can see the bruise.' Gracie titled her head to the side, her eyes trained on Remus's jaw.

'Wow thanks.' Remus muttered.

'You're very much welcome,' Gracie blinked innocently. 'Speaking of punches, I haven't _talked_… to Trixie for a while.'

'You haven't.' James confirmed.

Remus was giving them a disapproving look.

'I wonder how she's been…' Gracie mused. 'Maybe I should give her a visit sometime soon.'

'Gracie-' Remus began in a strict tone.

'Yeah I think I will.' She decided.

Peter coughed uncomfortably.

'Anyway,' James changed the subject.

_That seems to be happening a lot recently…_

'Sirius told us about howyou got the Fireworks for when I asked Lily out and-'

'He told you about that did he? About time. I spent a long time getting those Fireworks and wasn't even given the credit!' Gracie sulked.

'I'm asking Lily out again-'

This made Gracie perk up.

'You need some Fireworks?' she guessed.

'Yeah.' He nodded.

'This is a bit like a tradition now isn't it?' she wondered aloud.

'We decided that it now is.' Remus said.

'Well, Mr Potter, I'm sure I will be able to get your order to you some Fireworks by Valentine's Day. I'll even set them up for you. Free of charge.' Gracie said.

'Set them up? After last time?' he shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes.

'Take it or leave it.' She said and began to lean backwards, out of the conversation.

'Fine. Deal.' He said.

She shook his hand and said, 'It'll be nice doing business with you Mr Potter.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' he mumbled. 'Where do you get these Fireworks from anyway?'

'That's for me to know and for you to never find out.' She tapped her nose and tuned back into listening to Professor Sprout.

James, Remus and Peter proceeded to do the same.

The bell rang for the end of Herbology and they got out their seats, leaving the classroom and heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

When they arrived they sat down, starting to put lunch, pasta, on their plates.

They began eating when Sirius surprised them all by sitting down.

'Hey.' He muttered, grabbing a spoon and began dishing pasta onto his own plate.

'Hi.' They replied.

'How could you didn't wake me?' he asked, a little bit of hurt hidden in his voice.

'Remus tried. But you punch him in the face.' James said quietly.

'Oh,' Sirius paused. 'Sorry. I've done that before to my brother. I'm sorry I didn't mean to.'

'It's alright. It didn't really hurt anyway.' Remus shrugged.

Sirius gasped in fake horror.

'Are you saying I punch like a girl?' he whispered, fake-hurt.

Remus chuckled.

'Yeah I am.'

'If you punch like a girl… then Gracie must punch like a man!' Peter grinned.

James and Remus laughed at that while Sirius didn't.

'Anyway,' Remus changed topic.

_Why is that always happening?'_

'Gracie agreed to get the Fireworks for Valentine's Day and offered to set them up. Free of charge.'

'Oh right. How does she get them anyway?' Sirius asked.

'We asked the same mate. She wouldn't tell us.' James shrugged.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, eating spoonfuls of their lunch.

'I'm really sorry about that punch Remus,' Sirius said awkwardly. 'I just like my sleep and don't want to get up…'

'Doesn't matter. Forget about it.'

_Mental note: Don't get on Sirius bad side when he's angry, tired or when he's asleep and everything will be okay... well it should be._


	26. Incendio

**A/N: Chapter 26 has arrived! I hope you like it! I nearly started crying during part of this. Can you guess which part? Did you like the bonding at the end (won't say who, read to find out!)? What do you all think about James asking Lily out again? Who/where do you think Gracie get them Fireworks from? Read and review, favourite and follow! Thank you!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hey Gracie!**

**GRACIE: Hello!**

**ME: So how have you been lately?**

**GRACIE: Erh, alright. Need to visit dear Trixie soon though.**

**ME: Agreed.**

**GRACIE: What about you?**

**ME: Alright. Just want to get this story finished. **

**GRACIE: WHAT? You- you- want to get rid of me?**

**ME: NO! I just want to write some other small stories then do a sequel! (A/N: That's right, a sequel!)**

**GRACIE: YAY! I'll have 2 books about me!**

**ME: Erm… there sort of based around James…**

**GRACIE: Oh… **

**ME: Yeah sorry. I'll try and include you as much as I can okay?**

**GRACIE: …**

**ME: I'll give you some chocolate? And let you say the 'ON WITH THE STORY!' bit.**

**GRACIE: Okay! ON WITH THE STORY!**

26

2 weeks passed. During those 2 weeks, Lily's 12th birthday passed, Remus visited his sick mother again, Gracie had a 'talk' with Bellatrix Black (both of them ended up in the hospital wing with minor injuries) and Ravenclaw lost to Hufflepuff in Quidditch, 170-60. The kitchen had been visited by them twice, which delighted Toby the house elf.

At that moment in time, on February the 13th 1972, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and their other fellow housemates along with the Ravenclaws in their year were sitting in a Charms lesson, taught by Professor Filius Flitwick.

"From everyday uses such as fire-lighting, to igniting the occasional Christmas pudding the Fire-Making Spell is one of the most useful spells around the wizarding household." Professor Flitwick said behind his desk, from where he stood on a tower of large books.

'Christmas pudding…' James heard Sirius mutter and saw him lick his lips.

'The indication is 'Incendio.' Repeat after me, no wands at first. Incendio!' Professor Flitwick said loudly.

'Incendio!' the class repeated.

'Good. Now the movement is quite simple, wave you wand like this…' Professor Flitwick showed them the movement. 'Wands out and have ago. Remember, we're setting fire to the parchment in front of each of you and nothing else. A bucket of water is next to each of you for you to use to put the fire out, as well haven't learned the Water-Making charm yet. Try to not be _too_ enthusiastic.'

The whole class began working.

'Incendio!' James said, steadily pointing his wand at the parchment that lay on the table in front of him.

All that happened was that a small flame lit up at the end of his wand.

'Incendio!' he repeated.

The same thing happened again.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, adjusting his new glasses. He still hadn't really gotten use to them.

'Having trouble mate?' Sirius asked from next to him.

'Yeah. You?' James shrugged.

Sirius shrugged.

'Hey mate, I was thinking the other day, where are you going to ask Lily out?' Sirius said.

'I don't know. Any ideas?'

'Nope, sorry mate. I've never really asked a girl out before.' Sirius mumbled.

'Really? You?' James teased.

'Hey!' Sirius protested. 'Lily was the first girl you've asked out.'

James had nothing to reply to that.

'Incendio!' Sirius said suddenly, pointing his wand at the parchment.

To James's amusement nothing happened.

'What about in the common room?' James asked.

'Yeah. Why not? But how are you going to get everyone to leave so it's private?' Sirius asked.

James sighed in defeat.

'Hey, hey, hey. Don't give up that easily. You could do it at night or at breakfast, lunch or dinner.' Sirius suggested.

'How would we get Lily to wake up and come down into the common room in the middle of the night?' James asked.

'We make something up. Get Gracie to help.' Sirius said.

'Yeah, but what if she's afraid of the dark? Or what if the Fireworks wake everyone up?'

James could just imagine it now. It was early in the morning on valentine's day, Lily came downstairs in her night clothes and robe. Gracie had made up a lie about her being afraid of the dark and had left her book downstairs. Gracie had said to Lily it was important to her and she couldn't go to sleep knowing it was 'alone' downstairs. So she woke up Lily and asked her to go downstairs and get it for her. Lily would spot him in the common room and ask him what he was doing there. James would tell her how he 'couldn't' sleep. They would chat for a little while then he would ask her the big question. She would answer him; Gracie's fireworks would go off. It would wake the whole house up and somehow, he didn't think hundreds of sleepy Gryffindors would appreciate being woken at that hour during the night. It would certainly not end well. Lily would ask why there were fireworks, he would say Gracie set them up and had sent her downstairs so he could ask her out, privately. Lily would get angry with Gracie for lying to her and how it was obvious Gracie had lied to her, saying that Gracie didn't read unless necessary and was clearly one that wasn't afraid of the dark. Lily would slap him and he would have to deal with an angry Lily and hundreds of Gryffindors while Gracie, Sirius, Peter and Remus laughed at him.

'Good question mate.' Sirius replied.

'I'm not going to ask her at night.' James said.

'Why not?'

James shuddered.

'Okay… ask her at dinner. Then it gives time for Gracie to set the Fireworks up before.' Sirius said, being serious.

'It's a plan.' James confirmed.

He knelt down and pulled a spare bit of parchment, quill and bottle of ink out of his bag. Checking Professor Flitwick wasn't near them or looking, James began scribbling out a small not.

'What are you doing?' Sirius asked, trying to see what James was writing.

'I'm sending a note to Gracie in case we don't get a chance to speak to her before.'

Sirius nodded his head.

_Gracie,_

_Just decided to ask Lily out during dinner on tomorrow. Can you set up the fireworks before then and set them off after I ask her?_

_Cheers, _

_James_

'Wingardium Leviosa.' He swished and flicked his wand as he said the spell, making the note rise and float over to the direction James's wand was pointing to. Towards Gracie.

She caught the note in her hand and opened it.

James saw her scan the note them she saluted him.

To his and Sirius's (who had been watching) surprise, she pointed her wand at the note and set it on fire.

'_Just in case.' _She mouthed, pointedly looking at Lily next to her.

James nodded.

'Hello boys. Can you show me how far you have progressed?' tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked, nearly making him drop his wand.

'Yeah sure.' Sirius said hastily.

Sirius did the wand movements and said the indication, the parchment was engulfed with flames.

Sirius gave a happy cheer and grabbed the bucket of water next to him.

He poured it over the parchment quickly, making the flames die out, leaving him with only half burnt parchment left.

'Good, good! Now your turn Mr Potter,' Professor Flitwick clapped and turned his gaze towards James. 'When you're ready.'

Right. He could do this. If Gracie and Sirius could. He could as well.

'Incendio.'

Flames of fire shot out of his wand, hitting the piece of parchment.

James grinned and poured some water from his bucket onto the parchment, half of it had burnt away.

'Congrat-'

Professor Flitwick was cut off by a roar of flames.

They spun around the see Peter's not just parchment but the whole desk he shared with Remus on fire.

It was quickly spreading, somehow reaching a neighbouring desk and chairs.

Smoke began to fill the air, getting thicker and thicker.

'Mr Pettigrew!' Professor Flitwick scowled, while the class ran away from the fire in panicked.

James thought he even saw some Ravenclaws crying.

Peter looked to be on the verge of tears as Professor Flitwick put the flames out with water pouring out of his wand.

Remus comforted Peter as this happened.

Finally, the fire was put out and everyone stopped panicking.

'Mr Pettigrew, I did warn you not to be too over enthusiastic, didn't I?' Professor Flitwick said as he mended the 2 desks and chairs that had been burnt.

'Yes Professor.' Peter trembled. It was obvious he was in shock.

'We're all lucky nobody got hurt,' Professor Flitwick said sternly. 'Fire can be very dangerous. Accidents do happen, so I'll let you off this time. But next time, please try and be more careful. Alright?'

'Yes Professor.' Peter repeated solemnly.

At that moment the bell rang, signally the end of class.

Sirius whooped in joy (earning him a look from Professor Flitwick).

They gathered up their bags and left the classroom, comforting Peter.

The next day came too quickly for James. One moment it felt like he was just leaving Charms class, and the next he was waking up the next day. The day was February the 14th. Also known as: Valentine's Day. The day James was dreading and looking forwards to at the same time.

He got up and got dressed, heading downstairs with his friends to breakfast.

When they reached the Great Hall, they stopped dead in their tracks. The Great Hall… looked _horrible._ Pink and red had been splattered everywhere. Where it was on banners on the walls, on the hearts floating in the air or on Professor Dumbledore's robes, it was disgusting.

They began walking towards the Gryffindor table, where some wore the same looks as them, nut others (mainly girls) were beaming and giggling at the newly decorated Great Hall

'It's vile isn't it?' Gracie asked as they passed her.

They nodded in agreement.

They sat at the table and began helping themselves to breakfast when the owl post came in. James was dreading this.

Hundreds of owls flew in the hall, more than usual, and dropped valentine letters or presents at people.

To James's surprise he was given a few same as Sirius.

'Reckon one of these is from Gracie?' Sirius asked hopefully, eyeing the cards that lay before him.

James shrugged and turned to find Lily, who further down the table had two cards. One from him and another. He had a sneaky suspicion who had sent it.

'Well Lily got my card and another. Let's all guess who from?' James said sarcastically.

'Snape.' Sirius, Remus and Peter answered.

'Well it also looks like Gracie got my card. Oh, and about 20 others. Maybe more.' Sirius said angrily, stabbing his fork into his piece of toast over and over again.

Sure enough when James looked down the table, a pile of cards and letters were in front of Gracie. She was carefully opening them, sometimes pulling weird faces. Mary, Marlene, Lily and to his shock, Molly were reading them as well, giggling. Fabian and Gideon were watching Gracie protectively, glaring at the pile in front of Gracie furiously. They glared daggers at anyone that even glanced at her. Fabian and Gideon's eyes met his. They nodded slightly to him, as if asking: _'Did Sirius…?' _he nodded in reply. Fabian and Gideon both glanced at each other, then at their sister and then at Sirius (neither of them seemed to notice. Gracie was too busy reading her cards and Sirius was too busy stabbing his toast still). They both returned to look at him further down the table with expressionless faces. _'Look after her.' _They mouthed. It was almost as if they knew something would happen. That they were predicting the future. That they wouldn't be there for Gracie. _'I will.' _he mouthed back.

He made a promise to himself then. He would always look out for Gracie, especially when her brothers couldn't.

**(A/N: This seemed like a great place to stop. But I decided not to… you're welcome!)**

Dinner time arrived quickly. After a quick discussion after flying lessons (which James excelled in), they decided that Peter, Remus and Sirius would go to dinner normally, but Gracie would stay and hide behind a couch, so she could set the fireworks off.

They returned to the castle and split up. James and Gracie going upstairs to the common room, everyone else going to dinner.

'Wait. You go ahead. I need to get Lily to come upstairs.' Gracie hissed, turning around and going back down stairs.

He shrugged to himself and told the Fat Lady the password (Frog hopper) and climb in.

He sat down on an armchair and anxiously waited for Lily and Gracie to enter.

'I don't understand-' he heard Lily say as she walked in.

'I'm getting something. I didn't want to be alone.' Gracie explained.

Lily sighed, shook her head and closed her eyes.

That gave Gracie the perfect chance to slip behind the couch.

Lily opened her eyes and immediately spotted James.

'What are you doing here?' she asked harshly.

James stood up, slightly stung by her words.

'Look Lily, I know you might not be completely happy with me at the moment-'

'Correct.' She cut him off.

'Well I was hoping,' James said nervously, as he picked up the rose that had been placed on the table for this reason. 'Would you be my valentine?'

He could literally see Gracie muffling her giggles as she set the fireworks off.

These weren't like the ones she had used last time. Instead of being big and bold, they were themed. Red and pink. Hearts and flowers surrounded them. To be honest, he had to look on in awe. James saw Lily watch them in shock as they went off. Hope swelled up in his chest.

_Thank you Gracie._

A minute or so later, when the fireworks stopped, her eyes narrowed.

'No I won't,' she huffed. 'But nice fireworks.' She added, as she stormed out of the common room.

He sat down on a couch nearby.

'Oh James.' Gracie said quietly.

She crawled out from behind the couch and got up.

She took at seat next to him and hugged him tightly.

'Thanks Gracie. I needed that.' James said quietly.

She nodded.

'She'll say yes one day James. I know she will. Don't give up hope.' Gracie said so firmly, James almost believed her.

Not wanting to argue, he just nodded.

'If it makes you feel better, I love you.' She said.

'What?' he asked, his eyes grew wide.

'Ha! You should have seen your face! No, what I really mean is that I do love you- just not in that way. More like a brother.' She said.

He sighed in relief.

'Thank Merlin. Sirius would have killed me.' He mumbled.

Gracie fortunately didn't seem to her him.

'But for the record,' he said loud enough so she could hear. 'I love you like a sister as well.'

She chuckled a little and hugged him again.

Both sat there on the couch, watching the fire. Both of them seemed to have forgotten about dinner.


	27. The Snow Day

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over 2 weeks. Blame school! Also, I've also been having a bit of a writer's block. Plus, I been visiting my granddad a few times (he's in hospital) like just before, I started writing this and had to stop because I had to go visit him. Also, what do think of this chapter? I think my vocabulary is much better in this chapter than others, tell me what you think! This chapter is short than the last couple as well… sigh. But anyway here you go!**

**DEDICATED TO: Not a reader, but to the nurses and doctors that have help my granddad. Thank you.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Malfoy.**

**MALFOY: Hello.**

**ME: So how have you been recently? Learnt any new spells? You're going to need them.**

**MALFOY: Shut up. Those stupid Gryinffindorks don't know what's coming to them.**

**ME: Okay… you keep thinking that.**

**MALFOY: Wait until I tell my father about this (A/N: HA HA HA)**

**ME: Ohh. I'm **_**so **_**scared. Big scary daddy Malfoy is going to come and hurt me.**

**MALFOY: Shut up you Muggle!**

**ME: Why don't you shut up Malfoy? No one likes you anyway!**

**MALFOY: Yes they do you worthless-**

**ME: MALFOY: Close your trap or I'll do it for you!**

**MALFOY: Like you could do that. Mudbloods-**

**ME: Don't you dare say that word! And now I'm a witch, am I?**

**MALFOY: Urgh. Let me leave. Your real world stinks!**

**ME: Fine. I never really liked you anyway. It was only your son- Erm. So bye!**

***Malfoy suddenly disappears***

**ME: That was close. Very close. **_**Too **_**close. ON WITH THE STORY!**

27

It didn't take long for James to brighten up after Valentine's day. And to his happiness, and to most of the school, it snowed a week or so later. The snow was considered very late, it normally snowed about 2 months earlier. On the day that it snow, Professor Dumbledore delighted everyone by giving them the day off classes.

'Race you outside! GO!' James yelled, jumping out of his seat after Professor Dumbledore announced the good news to the school during breakfast that morning.

'Hey no fair! Sirius shouted, also hopping out of his seat and following James by running outside.

'Don't wait for us then!' Remus said sarcastically, him and Peter were copying James and Sirius's actions.

The four of them were the first outside.

And the view they got, made them nearly scream in glee.

The hole of the Hogwarts grounds was covered in pure, white glistening snow. It was fluffy and untouched. It coated trees in the forbidden forest, rocks near the lakes and benches. It also lay on top of the mountains in the distance and if you managed to move your head upwards a lot, it had also fallen on top of the towers and roofs of the castle. Because of the coldness, the Black Lake had frozen over.

_Someone's gonna fall over and slip on that later. I can see it now._

They admired it for a minute but when they heard the pounding footsteps of the other students behind them, they starting sprinting to the middle of the grounds, for more space.

'Teams are James and I and Sirius and Peter.' Remus decided.

'Right.' Sirius agreed and without a delay, leaned down and gathered some snow, forming it into a ball and chucking it at Remus.

'It's on.' Remus growled, bending down and making his own snowball.

He threw it, but instead of hitting Sirius, his intended target, it splattered on poor Peter's face.

James doubled up laughing at the three of them covered in snow.

His laughter was cut short when three snowballs knocked him over.

An hour or so later, not one student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't have at least one speck of snow on them.

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were still participating in thei snowball fight. It was getting pretty intense, snowballs were flying everywhere. Forts had been built by each time, making it harder to hit each other.

James crouched down behind his and Remus's fort. He could hear the sounds of whooshing snowballs above his head, along with the screams and laughter of his fellow students.

Not taking the risk of revealing himself, he threw the already made snowball over the fort.

He poked his head out to see if he had hit anyone.

He had.

_Lily Evans._

'POTTER!'

She had spotted him.

'Yes?' he asked weakly.

His response was a snowball in the face.

He stared at her in astonishment.

He was brought back by Sirius's surprised scream (it sounded rather like a girls'. James would've thought it had been a girl that had screamed if he hadn't seen Gracie's snowball hit Sirius and him opening his mouth from the blow).

'Gracie Charlotte Prewett! Ohh, it's on!' Sirius cried.

'Girls v Boys! And try not to scream like a girl when I hit you next time Sirius!'

Sirius mouthed wordlessly. I- I- do not scream like a girl!' he protested.

'Okay…' Gracie gave him a fake look of sympathy. 'Come on girls! Frank you're on the boys' side!'

Out of nowhere, Frank, Alice, Mary and Marlene appeared.

Everyone moved to sides, so they were all facing each other. Girls opposite the boys.

'5 minutes to discuss tactics?' James offered.

'Agreed.' Lily answered.

Both groups moved, making 2 huddles.

'Any ideas?' Sirius requested.

'It's fairly obvious.' Frank said, making everyone turn to look at him. 'There's 5 of us and 5 of them. We just make it one on one.'

'That's brilliant,' James complemented and looked over his shoulder. 'Gracie seems to be taking this very serious.'

It seemed she was. The girls were kneeling down in the snow in a circle. Gracie had stick in her hand and was drawing pictures in the snows, whispering to Alice, Lily, Marlene and Mary.

'Hey. I'm very Sirius!' Sirius joked.

'Not the time mate.' Peter told him gently.

'5 minutes are up.' Remus pointed out.

They immediately broke, taking positions and getting their first snowballs ready.

'NOW!' Alice bellowed.

And it started.

Snowballs thrown, running and chasing around were involved a lot and the previously built forts were being used.

'Hey you're using our old fort!' Sirius shouted.

He was ignored.

No one, well James's team hadn't, really discussed who they were fighting one on one with (James had admitted to himself the one of girls must had suggested the same idea as Frank).

It became obvious some had when Lily began aiming just at him.

A well-aimed hit in the face made his glasses fall of his nose.

James groaned and knelt down in the snow and felt around for his glasses.

'Here.' he could feel the glasses in his hand.

He slipped them on and they revealed Lily smiling weakly in front of him.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Lily mumbled and stood up.

'Well, well, well. Looks like we were right. The Gryffindors are turning on each other!' Bellatrix boasted.

'Merlin can't she just stop bothering us for once?' He heard Lily muttered.

He mentally grinned.

'We're not turning on each other! We're just having fun or haven't you ever heard of that Trixie?' Gracie taunted.

'I know what fun is!' Bellatrix shrieked. Her band of Slytherins (which included a variety of ages) nodded in agreement behind her.

'Yeah… but you probably don't know _how _to have fun.' Gracie retorted.

'I'll show you. Us v you.' Trixie- erh- Bellatrix declared.

'Fine.' Gracie confirmed.

'Get ready to lose then.' Malfoy joined the conversation.

'Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself?' Sirius laughed.

If glares could kill, James was pretty sure Sirius wouldn't be there with them anymore.

Gracie interrupted, by screaming out a war cry. 'CHARGE!'

James would've died from laughing if they weren't in a _very _serious situation.

Gracie's snowball hit Bellatrix in the stomach.

'Oh it's on you little Blood-Traitor!'

So the battle began.

It wasn't very fair. There was 10 Gryffindors and Bellatrix's team was consisted of about 20 Slytherins, James didn't spend time counting them.

Luckily, not even 5 minutes since it had begun, a huge group of Gryffindors (lead by Fabian and Gideon Prewett) spotted what was happening and ran over to help their fellow house mates.

Slytherins also saw what was happening and couldn't resist contributing.

And thus, the great snowball battle of Hogwarts, 1972 begun.

More Gryffindors and Slytherins hurried to help. Soon enough, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wanted to take part.

It was quickly decided to keep just to teams.

Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined the Gryffindor side. The ones that didn't, so enough wished they _didn't _pick the Slytherin side.

In next to no time, it was one big, huge battle.

And in next to no time, the Slytherins retreated.

Victory cries could be heard well, James predicted, that Professor Dumbledore had heard from his office.

Hugs, high-fives of triumph were passed around and to a bit of James's disgust, _kisses._

'Well done mate.' Sirius clapped him on the shoulder, beaming.

'Success!' Gracie bragged, punching the air next to him.

'That was amazing!' Frank and Alice said as one, causing them both to flush red.

_Well I wonder who like each other…_

'Well, I think to congratulate ourselves, while everyone goes off to dinner-'

_Wait, we missed lunch?_

'-we should go ice skating!' Gracie said.

Cheers greeted her words.

'We haven't got any ice skates.' Lily said quietly.

'Who needs ice skates?' Marlene beamed.

'I knew I was friends with you for a reason Marly.' Gracie clapped to herself.

'Marley?' Marlene asked.

'Yep. Your new nickname. I have one. You have one.' Gracie explained.

No one really said anything for a minute.

'So no ice skates then?' Mary asked.

They nodded.

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!' Frank urged them.

They dashed to the lake.

It took longer than it would have usually, the snow was a few inches deep and was getting deeper, and more snow was falling from the sky. Each of them was pulling each other's coats, trying to drag each other down. James, Mary and Peter all tripped and received a face full of snow to their embarrassment and to the others amusement on the way to the Lake.

'Hey! I just realised! This lake is named after me!' Sirius said excitedly as they stopped at the edge of the lake.

'Or one of your ancestors.' Gracie snorted.

Sirius shuddered a little. It could've been from the cold, but James had a suspicion it wasn't.

'Do you reckon it's safe?' Remus asked worriedly, staring at the ice on the massive lake.

'Of course it is,' Gracie assumed. 'Probably.' She added as an afterthought.

'It might not be safe!' Lily stressed.

'Look, I'll go first okay? Then we'll know if it's safe or not.' Gracie shrugged and step forwards on the ice.

She began gliding on the lake. She proceeded to do a twirl.

She giggled and then over the wind called. 'See? This is awesome!'

Deciding it was safe, James and Sirius stepped onto the ice as well.

'What you waiting for?' Sirius yelled and joined Gracie in skating around the middle of the lake.

Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Mary and Marlene (or Marly) then deemed it safe to skate on.

Remus was first to fall, to their entertainment, but not to his.

The few hours before night fell, was spent spinning, gliding, laughing and falling with their friends.


	28. The watch

**A/N: Well, well, well, guess who decided to update? ME! This chapter is really as long as the last couple. But **_**sigh. **_**It will have to do. You see, this chapter was one of those ones where you know or think you know where the chapter will finish and then you don't get to that point because you think it will make it too long if you add that part in at the end. **_**Just another chapter to write.**_** Speaking of chapters, I am determind to get this story done. It has been decided (by me!) that this story **_**WILL **_**be complete by February the 25****th****. And if it isn't, you can all AVADA KEDARVA ME! Which now that I think about it isn't really good, coz how can I finish the story if I'm ****dead?**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: HEADSIMO1987 Thanks for reviewing! Your review made me post this!**

**ME: Freckles, red hair, hand-me-down clothes, you must be a Weasley!**

**(Not really. I'm not **_**that mean. **_**I just can't resist! Please don't kill me! Let's just forget about that start again, huh?)**

**ME: Hey Arthur!**

**ARTHUR: Hello! Dear, may I ask are you a Muggle?**

**ME: Sort of.**

**ARTHUR: Oh! Would you mind telling me the function of an aezoplan? (You do not **_**know**_** how tempting it was to put 'rubber duck'. You're all so lucky I've already done my temptation thing is this chapter. Just saying.)**

**ME: Do you mean aeroplane? **

**ARTHUR: Ah, yes! That's the thing! It flies doesn't it?**

**ME: Yeah it does. It takes people to places like floo powder, a portkey or apparition. Just slower. But of course it's awesome and really fast to the Muggles.**

**ARTHUR: Wow. That is **_**astounding. **_**How Muggles can up with these ideas I will never know!**

**ME: Me either. So anyway, a little friend of mine is going to come asking round for something later. Can you give something to him?**

**ARTHUR: Of course! What do you want me to give him? Who is it?**

**ME: You'll know who it is when you see him probably. Give him this.**

***I hand him something (It's a secret. Wow, I really have to stop doing this (bracket) thing)***

**ARTHUR: Well this is simply marvellous! How I wish to keep this for myself! But no, I will give it to the person who asks.**

**ME: Ask him for 2 galleons. That was an expensive **_**thing.**_**(Still not telling. I DID IT AGAIN! I'M SORRY!)**

**ARTHUR: Of course anything you say. How will I give you the money back?**

**ME: Keep it.**

**ARTHUR: I couldn't.**

**ME: You need it more than me. Now bye!**

***Arthur disappears***

**ME: Well there's my good deed for the day done and dusted. That was the longest conversation I've ever had with someone. AWESOME! (I'm on a bit of a hype. Erh- **_**again.) ON**_** WITH THE STORY! **

28

'Happy birthday Remus!' James shouted on the morning of March 10th, also known as Remus John Lupin's birthday.

'Shut up James.' Sirius grunted.

'But it's Remus's birthday!' James protested and because of his frustration of Sirius not listening to him, he picked up a grape from a nearby salad bowl on the lunch table and threw it at Sirius.

The grape hit Sirius on the forehead; it pinged off and landed with a splash into Remus's bowl of vegetable soup.

'Hey!' Remus cried out in surprise as the soup splattered on him.

Luckily it was cold.

'Yeah, hey Sirius! Don't do that to Remus on his birthday!' James crossed his arms in annoyance. 'He could've got burnt!'

'Erh- James,' Peter spluttered. 'Didn't you throw-'

'It's Remus's birthday?' Sirius interrupted a look of panic across his face.

'Yeah. How did you find out it was my birthday anyway?' Remus asked his confusion obvious.

'Well-'James began to explain.

'Remus's birthday? Why didn't anyone-' Sirius groaned.

'I was speaking to Gracie the other day-'

'I should've known.' Remus admitted and shook his head sadly.

'We were wondering when everyone's birthdays were-'

'Really should write these things down-'

'-Gracie found out and told me. For instance, for proof, Peter's birthday is the 24th of August.'

'That's right.' Peter supplied helpfully.

'See? And before you ask, I did ask how she found out and she said and I quote-'

'I think I have a few galleons. Try and buy something from someone quit-'

'-"I ain't telling you anything Jamey-boy." She got up and laughed then. Walked away.'

'Sounds like Gracie.' Remus grinned.

Peter and James nodded in agreement.

'Yes, that would work out alright-'

Sirius coughed uncomfortably when he noticed James, Peter and Remus were staring at him and listening to him speak to himself.

'Erh- so yes I- I didn't forget Remus's birthday. I'll just give your present to you later. Is that alright Remus? I just haven't- erh- wrapped it yet.' Sirius said in a guilty-but-trying-to-fake-being-innocent voice.

'That's fine Sirius. Although I didn't really expect you to buy me anything.' Remus reassured.

James and Peter both sniggered in the background.

Oblivious, Sirius hid his smile of relief.

'Thanks. Don't worry Remus! You'll have the best present ever! Wait- you already have the best present ever…' Sirius stuttered. 'It's not like I'm going to skip next lesson and go find you a present or anything. Only horrible friends forget their friend's birthdays. I think I'm going to shut up now.'

Sirius did indeed miss next lesson (which happened to be Potions). Luckily, Professor Slughorn brought their excuse they made up. It was simple and was Peter's idea. Sirius had overslept. Many of their class mates had seen Sirius at breakfast but fortunately chose not to say anything. When Slughorn asked why they couldn't wake him, they explained Sirius's sleep hitting problem and his snoring (Gracie backed them up on that point of the argument).

Sirius didn't show up at all during the lesson.

When Potions ended, Remus, Peter and James headed to lunch.

To their surprise, Sirius sat waiting for them at the table, a messily wrapped parcel in front of him.

'Hey.' He greeted them.

'Hi.' They replied, taking seating across or next to him.

'Here's your present Remus. You'll love it. I _know _it. I had to skive off Charms to wrap it you see.' Sirius explained with a large smile spread across his face.

'First off we had Potions and secondly, it took you a whole lesson to wrap you this? It's not even that big and no offence, not really that neat.'

Sirius cheeks tinged red.

'Well-'

'Sirius. You don't have to lie. We know you just got the gift.' James assured.

'Urgh-'

'Who did you get it off?'

'Arthur Weasley,' Sirius sighed in defeat. At their blank faces, he explained further on. 'He's a 7th year Gryffindor. Dating Molly Prewett, Gracie's sister. I was asking around the common room before to see if anyone was selling anything for a few galleons. Arthur so happened to be. I got that. Open it up then Remus.' Sirius nodded at the red and gold wrapped up present in front of him.

Remus slowly picked up the present and held it up to his left ear, shaking it.

Rolling their eyes, the three of them said, 'Open it!'

Remus tore off the wrapping paper to reveal…

A watch.

'It's not a wizard's watch. It's a Muggle one. You put it on your ankle. It's called a digty clock or something.' Sirius announced proudly.

'You mean digital? And don't watches normally go on wrists?' Remus pointed out, picking up the watch and twirling it between his fingers.

'I knew that.' Sirius insisted.

'Sure you did.' James smiled kindly at Sirius, causing him to scowl.

'It has lots of special features Arthur said,' Sirius blurted out. 'You can change the watch to a normal clock face, it tells you the time in different areas of the world, it tells you the date and when full moons are-'

**(A/N: I don't know if watchs can actually do this in the 'real world'. To be honest, I reckon they probably can't do all of those things on the same watch. But let's pretend that I have magically made some imprivements to this watch. You know, 'coz I'm like totally a witch.)**

Remus paled dramatically.

Sirius stopped ranting and stared at Remus sadly.

'Don't you like it? If not-'

'No. I do like it Sirius. I love it. It'll be really useful. Thank you.' Remus replied softly.

'No problem mate.' Sirius beamed.

He leaned over and gave Sirius a 'man hug'.

'Hey Sirius, you do realise you didn't _forget _Remus's birthday?' James asked.

'What do you mean?' Sirius asked quietly.

'I only found out it was Remus's birthday 2 days ago. I forgot to tell you. I only just managed to send a letter home and ask mum to send a present over. It arrived this morning.'

'Merlin's saggy-' Sirius cursed.

'Language Sirius!' Remus cut across.

Sirius frowned and looked like a 5 year old child that had been caught putting his hand in the cookie jar.

'Sorry mate.' James said.

'Doesn't matter. I would've felt _really _bad if you all gave Remus's his gifts later or something and I wouldn't have had anything to give him. Speaking of later I-'

Remus suddenly groaned.

'Please tell me you haven't organised a party.' Remus pleaded.

Sirius gulped.

It seemed he was searching for someone at the table.

'Gracie.' Sirius muttered.

She didn't look at him.

'Gracie!' He hissed a little louder.

Not even a glance.

'Gracie!'

Still nothing.

'GRACIE!' Sirius shrieked.

Everyone surrounding them turned to look at him.

One of those people was Gracie.

'What?' she hissed.

Sirius then began waving his arms in the air.

First his arms went together then floated about.

Gracie seemed to get that message as she nodded and winked.

Then he shook his head and drew his finger across his neck.

'Why?' she mouthed.

Sirius jabbed his finger in Remus's direction (nearly poking his eye out) and crossed his arms.

Gracie frowned at them.

Then she opened out her hand as if asking for something.

Sirius groaned.

He started mouthing protests.

'I brought them.' Gracie mimed going to a till and buying something.

Sirius smacked his hand on his forehead.

Gracie shrugged.

Sirius put his hands together in a begging motion.

Gracie shook her head and grinned.

Sirius sighed in sorrow and nodded.

Gracie smirked.

Sirius held his hand out in a deal motion.

Gracie did the same.

To James's, Peter's and Remus's amusement, they shook their hand sin the air like they were actually shaking them together.

After the show, Sirius turned back to them like nothing happened and picked up a large apple, taking a bite out of it.

'What was that all about?' Peter voiced all of their thoughts.

'Just having to cancel some plans. Just the usual.'


	29. Earsdropping

**A/N: Update earlier today because school finish at 1:30. How cool is that. Such a shame my day was ruined by that stupid little- . I have a small cut on my eye now. I hit her **_**accidently. **_**I am not lying.**

**I realised I hadn't done this in a while so…**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES. I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. I ONLY OWN GRACIE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY NOT RECGONISE. THANK YOU AND LONG LIVE QUEEN ROWLING!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE DAY-**

**ME: Hello!**

**MADAM EGG (A/N: I happened to be eating Cadbury's Mini-Eggs when I wrote this. YUM!): Hello.**

**ME: How are you today? I heard you have some **_**very **_**exciting news to share!**

**MADAM EGG: I'm fine thank you very much.**

**ME: Good, good. So what about that surprise?**

**MADAM EGG: That surprise, is meant to be a surprise.**

**ME: Ah! But where's the fun in that?**

**MADAM EGG: None. But fun will be involved in the surprise.**

**ME:YAY! Am I involved in the surprise?**

**MADAM EGG: What do you think?**

**ME: Oh my Merlin! Yes-**

**MADAM EGG: No.**

**ME: What? No?**

**MADAM EGG: Yes.**

**ME: Yes!**

**MADAM EGG: No.**

**ME: What? I'm confused…**

**MADAM EGG: It doesn't matter now.**

**ME: Oh, okay.**

**MADAM EGG: I have to go now. To tell everybody about the surprise.**

**ME: Oh okay I understand.**

***Madam Egg disappears***

**ME: I don't know if I like her or not. Oh well, let's just get on with the surprise! ON WITH THE STORY!**

29

Remus received gifts from James, Peter, Frank, ('you told Frank and not me!' Sirius grumbled.) Gracie, Lily (to nearly everyone's surprise. Gracie then informed them that Lily didn't hate Peter or Remus. Only James with a hint of Sirius), Mary and Marlene.

Remus had enough sweets to last the rest of the year and enough books to last until exam time (which was May/June time).

Remus had been determind to return all of the gifts they gave him back.

Especially the 10 galleons Gracie gave him. (I can't take this! It's too much!' 'Remus you need this! I don't!')

Remus began to protest again but stopped when he saw Gracie's expression.

And the full box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in her hands.

An extra-large box.

Although the mood was lightened when Sirius scampered out of the room when he laid his eyes on the beans.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Sirius ran out of the room._

_Everybody laughed._

_Remus's and Gracie's previous argument was forgotten._

'_Is it gone? Get rid of it!' Sirius shouted his voice muffled from being outside the dorm, with a large, wooden door in between them._

'_They're gone!' James yelled, grabbing the packet of Beans out of Gracie's hands and hiding them under Sirius's bed._

'_It's safe!' he assured and sat back down in the circle they had created on the floor._

_The circle consisted of: James, Peter, Gracie, Remus and Sirius (when he returned)._

'_Prove it!' Sirius demanded._

'_Fine.' Gracie groaned._

_She stood up and exited the room._

_The door slammed behind her._

'_Are they gone?' Sirius whispered._

_Gracie sighed frustratingly._

_James could just imagine her rolling her eyes as well._

'_Yes, now about then Fireworks-'_

_Remus's face drained of colour._

'_Yes, I know. Just let me get the money first. Then I'll pay you.'_

'_Good. I want it by Easter. Or serious- no pun intended- actions will be taken,' Gracie threatened. 'Friend or not.'_

'_Alright, alright. Don't kill me.' Sirius said._

_Gracie chuckled._

'_No promises. Yes, I hid-'_

'_You mean I did.' James mumbled._

'_-them. No Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans will go near you,' Gracie paused. 'For now.' She added as an afterthought._

'_Good enough for me.' Sirius paused as if he was mocking her, he then added. 'For now.'_

_The door crashed open._

_James, Peter and Remus all jumped._

'_Listening in were you?' Gracie grinned._

_Seeing no reason to lie, (Gracie would know they were lying anyway) James replied, 'Yeah.'_

'_Good,' she responded, surprising them all._

_Where was the fiery Gracie they all know and love?_

_Did it- she die?_

'_Ears dropping is a good talent to have,' she explained. 'You'll never know what you'll hear when you ears drop.'_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

He had to admit, Gracie was right.

Ears dropping could be very useful in the future for James, Peter, Sirius and Remus.

Especially when their future consisted mainly of explorations and prank pulling.

At that present moment in time, both Gryffindor and Slytherin first year students were out on the grounds.

A broomstick was placed in front of each of them.

The broomsticks weren't new and they didn't look old either.

Until Gracie said at the very beginning of their first flying lesson,

'My dad said he use these broomsticks in his first year flying lessons as well. Brand new in his first year he said. And before you all ask, go look up glamour charms.'

_A __**Glamour Charm**__ is a spell that alters the appearance of a target._

The flying instructor (Madam Egg) heard and removed the charm.

'You all know now anyway.'

The charms stayed off.

The brooms had bent twigs, wonky handles and some even flew slightly to the left.

Everyone had to admit the brooms weren't the best in the world.

'Everyone you know what to do.' Madam Egg said.

Everyone stepped up to their brooms and commanded, 'UP!'

Most of the brooms flew into their owners hands immediately.

Some, like Peter's, Mary's and Lily's refused to more.

10 lessons later, and they still didn't move.

'It doesn't matter,' Madam Egg reassured them. But there was a hint of annoyance as well. 'Everybody up and do a few laps. After 10 minutes, come down. I have something exciting to tell you all.'

Curious mutters began as they ascended into the air.

'What do you reckon the 'surprise' is?' Sirius asked, stopping in the air close to him.

James shrugged.

Both departed and began to fly around.

Flying came naturally to James. He flew a lot at home like every other young witch and wizard (except Muggle-Borns.)

He preferred the position Chaser.

**(A/N: In my story James will be a ****CHASER. ****There is much debate on wither James was a Seeker or Chaser. The movie, (Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone) said James was Seeker. However, J. stated James played ****CHASER. ****J.K.'s our queen and her word is law. I rest my case.)**

His dad had been keeper at Hogwarts when he had been there.

That was good for James. He could practice shooting against him.

Sadly, he had to wait until he was in his second year to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The whistle blew and everybody landed.

'Now, Professor Dumbledore and I have discussed having a first year Quidditch match.'

Cheers filled the air.

Of course, a few people (Muggle-Borns) just stood there with blank faces.

'Quidditch?' Lily asked.

Luckily the Slytherins didn't hear.

'You don't know what Quidditch is?' Gracie asked astounded, her hand on her heart and her face filled with horror.

'I don't.' Lily confirmed.

Gracie pretended to faint.

Most of them stared open mouthed at her in shock.

'Close your mouths. Don't want to catch flies, do you?' Lily snapped.

Gracie then decided to're awaken'.

'I can't believe you don't know what Quidditch is. It's-'

Madam Egg cleared her throat.

'Excuse me. Can I go back to explaining now?'

They nodded at her.

'Thank you. I repeat a first year match will be played. Slytherin will play Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with play against Hufflepuff. This is a great chance to show what you have learnt during flying lessons this year and if any of you want to try out for your house Quidditch teams next year, this will be a chance to show what you have got. The whole school with be watching.'

'But there'll be 2 winners then.' Mulciber mentioned. He already had an evil glint in his eye.

'We have decided the team with the most points will automatically win. We don't have time to do a full tourdument.' Madam Egg replied.

'When will it take place?' James asked eagerly.

_This was going to be great._

'In the summer, after exams. As a sort of reward.' Madam Egg said.

'Now, for those who don't know what Quidditch is-'

Malfoy snorted.

James sent a glared in his direction, along with many others.

_Why can't glares kill people?_

_Malfoy would be long gone by now._

_Wishful thinking._

'Quidditch is a sport played in the wizarding world. There are 7 players on each team. There are 3 chasers, there job is to pass the Quaffed about and shoot. The keeper defends the nets. There are 3 hoops and each goal is worth 10 points. The beaters, 2 of them, have bats and hit the Buldgers at the opposite team and away from theirs. The last player is the Seeker. The Seeker has to catch the Snitch, which is worth 150 points and ends the game. If anyone still doesn't get the rules, I would suggest you read Quidditch through the Ages. The library should have some copies. For the rest of this lesson, both teams will go to their houses changing rooms by the Quidditch Pitch and discuss who will be playing and what positioned. The others, who aren't playing will be in charge of setting up practices, helping and organising. Stuff like that. And before you leave, the prize 100 points and of course, a mini Quidditch Cup.'

Silence met her words.

100 house points.

_That was a lot._

And Slytherin weren't having them. Not if he had something to say about it.

'Off you go then. I need a list of everyone that's playing and their playing by the end of the lesson.' Madam Egg passed Avery and Lily a quill, a bottle of ink and parchment to write on.

They departed and headed to the Gryffindor changing rooms.

The Slytherin's headed into theirs.

'You're going down!' Malfoy called.

'We'll see about that!' Gracie answered back loudly.

Malfoy glared and the door of the Slytherin's changing room slammed behind him.

They reached their changing rooms and Mary opened the door.

'Wow.' James muttered.

It was amazing.

There was a cupboard filled with equipment, showers off to the side, lockers against the walls, 2 benches facing opposite each other, a blackboard hanging on the wall and the wall was painted red and gold…

He was going to be here next year.

'Gracie! Sit down and stop messing about!' Lily screamed as Gracie hit the Beater bat she was holding around.

'What? It's my brothers? I'm _allowed _to mess around with it. It's a rule or something.' Gracie wailed, but nevertheless, she put the bat down and sat on a bench.

The rest of them joined her.

'Well first things first, who can't or who doesn't want to play?' Frank asked.

Lily, Mary and Peter raised their hands in the air.

'I can't fly.' Peter admitted.

'Neither can I.' Mary said.

'Same.' Lily agreed.

'Well that's easy then. That leaves 7 of us.' Marlene pointed out.

'Great.' Alice grinned.

'I'm a pretty good Chaser.' James boasted.

'Okay, you can be Chaser number one.' Lily said, writing it down on the parchment.

'I've played Beater before.' Sirius announced.

'Alright. Sirius is Beater number one.' Gracie decided, not bothering to ask him if he was good or not.

Lily wrote that down.

'I reckon either Frank or Remus plays the second Beater. Boys are more stronger- no offence- than girls.' Peter suggested.

'No taken.' Marlene mumbled.

'I'll be Beater.' Remus agreed.

'I'll be another Chaser then.' Frank decided.

Lily wrote the information down.

'That leaves: a Beater, a Keeper and a Seeker.' Lily notified.

'I'll be a Chaser. Scoring sounds cool. I played a bit of it before at home.' Alice responded.

'I'm the Keeper then.' Marlene declared.

Lily scribbled that down.

'That leaves the Seeker. Gracie?'

Gracie looked up startled.

'Hmm?'

'Seeker?' Mary asked.

'Seeker what?' Gracie replied.

'You really need to pay attention Gracie.' Alice stated kindly.

'Sorry. I sort of zoned out.' Gracie revealed.

'Will you be Seeker?' Remus questioned.

'Sure.' Gracie shrugged.

'Well that's done then,' Lily chirped and set the quill down. 'What do you think then?'

A sly smile crept onto Gracie's face.

'I think we're going to kick some Slytherin ass.'


	30. Peter's Pet Pig

**A/N: This chapter was originally written on Monday but I could not post it until today. I apologise. Also, I'm really not sure if I can finish this by my deadline (Monday 25****th**** February.) I'm going to try my best. This chapter takes us to the end of march/beginning of april. The school year finishes June/July time. So basically, that's 3 and a bit months to write. In one week (remember I wrote this on Monday). Sigh. Here's to trying, eh.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE DAY-**

**ME: Hi Marlene!**

**MARLENE: Hello!**

**ME: How are you today?**

**MARLENE: I'm great and you?**

**ME: I'm fine. So, how are you feeling about the first year Quidditch match?**

**MARLENE: A little bit nervous. **

**ME: You'll be fine. Great even!**

**MARLENE: I don't know…**

**ME: You will be. I promise. You still have around 3 months to prepare.**

**MARLENE: I suppose.**

**ME: You see? I'm right. I'm **_**always **_**right.**

**MARLENE: Okay…**

**ME: Well you better be going… some… **_**plans**_** need to be made.**

**MARLENE: Okay… bye.**

**ME: Bye!**

***Marlene disappears***

**ME: Well people of the world (or fan fiction world) here is the 30****th**** chapter. I never would have thought there would be that many chapters! I expected there to be only about 15-17. Who would have thought, huh? Not me. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

30

It was now 27th of March. A week had passed since they had received the news of the first year Quidditch match from Madam Egg. They had managed to get one practice in that week (The proper Quidditch teams from all 4 houses had to use the Quidditch pitch. Meaning, there was little time when the Quidditch pitch wasn't being used.)

Moving on from Quidditch, today was March the 27th.

Which meant…

'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!' James shouted.

'We know!' Remus, Peter and Sirius groaned.

James had reminded them of that fact 375 times (if Sirius's calculations were correct) since this morning.

It was now lunch.

'IT'S MY-'

'WE KNOW!' Sirius, Remus and Peter yelled.

'Good.' James said simply and poured himself a drink of pumpkin juice.

'Hey guys.' Gracie came over and sat down next to Remus.

'Hey Gracie. IT'S MY-'

'I know. Which is why I came over,' Gracie admitted. 'The party's about to start.'

James, who had just taken a gulp of his pumpkin juice, spat it all out onto Sirius after he heard this.

Gracie was the first to start laughing.

In the end she died from laughing.

R.I.P.

Joke.

'Ha- your- ha- ha- fa- ha- face- ha!' she stuttered out between laughter.

Every one began to laugh along with her.

The only person who didn't seem to be laughing was…

Sirius.

'What the bloody hell was that for?' he shrieked (James had taken _quite_ a big gulp of pumpkin juice).

'Opps.' James smiled weakly.

'You'll dry off.' Gracie said, waving her hand dismissively.

'I'm- I'm- drenched!' Sirius protested.

'You'll dry off,' she repeated. 'Or just get changed later. The party's in your dorm anyway.'

Gracie stood up and began walking away.

'Are you coming or not then?' She called over her shoulder when she didn't see them following her.

They scrambled up from the benches and hurried to catch up with her.

'What did you say about a party again?' James asked her excitedly as they climbed up the marble staircase.

Gracie rolled her eyes.

'Don't you roll your eyes at me.' James sassed jokingly.

'I think I'm rubbing off on you.' Gracie mumbled.

'So?' James whined.

'So what?' Gracie said.

'Why are we having a party in the middle of the day?' James asked.

'Because Evans found out and demanded us to have it at lunch because it's a school night.' Sirius grumbled.

'You knew about this?' James asked surprised.

'Of course,' Sirius grinned. 'It was _my _idea in the first place.'

'Yes, it was _your _idea Sirius.' Remus said.

'I know. And what a great idea it was.' Sirius beamed as they passed the Charms classroom.

'I thought it was-' Peter frowned.

'No- shut up Peter.' Sirius whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

'Anyway, so we're basically just going to skip next lesson-'

'Hey, hey, hey. Wait one second. Did I hear that right? This is the first I've heard of _that _idea Gracie Prewett.' Remus said sternly.

'Live a little Remus. It's one lesson.' Sirius replied.

'Yeah one lesson that Professor McGonagall teaches.' Remus muttered to himself.

No one seemed to hear him.

And if they did, they didn't show it.

'So, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted,' Gracie threw a glare. 'We miss next lesson. We'll make some excuse up… I don't know… Peter's pet pig died or something-'

'Pig?' Peter echoed.

The 4 of them exchanged glances.

'Yes Peter. Your pet pig. Harry Plotter or something… **(A/N: If any of you have seen the Simpson's movie. You should totally understand this. If you haven't seen the movie, GO WATCH IT NOW! 'Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does; can he swing from a web? No he can't, he's a pig, look out, here's a Spider pig!'...**

'**He's not spider pig anymore Marge! He's Harry Plotter!' *Cue pig with glasses and a lightening scar*)**

'Hey that's offensive!' James announced unhappily.

'I know. Look we're here now. Be quiet.' Gracie hissed.

They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!' He told the portrait. Then as an after though, he muttered to himself, 'People shouldn't be allowed to be mean to someone on their birthday.'

'Squirrel Nutty.' Remus said the password firmly.

'James is nutty…' Gracie mused.

'Hey!'

'What are you all doing here? Lessons are about to start.'

As if on cue, the bell signally the end of lunch and the start of next lesson rang.

'Well, you see,' Gracie face suddenly turned sad, so they copied her. 'Peter's just received the news that his pet pig, Harry Plotter just died. He just wanted to send a letter to his mum about it. We came with him for support.'

For added affect, James stood on Peter's toes.

_Hard._

Peter managed to keep his mouth closed, but his eyes began to water.

The effect James wanted.

The Fat Lady looked sympathetic as she saw Peter's face.

'I'm so sorry dear,' she said softly. 'Of course you can go in. be quickly though.'

She swung open and they climbed through.

'Ow James.' Peter rubbed his foot as the portrait swung behind them.

'Sorry Peter. It needed to be done though.' He admitted.

'Well _that _was easier than expect.' Gracie clapped.

Remus shook his head.

'I can't believe she brought that.'

Sirius shrugged and began leading the way to the boy's dormitory.

They reached the room and the door was pushed open.

Banners, ribbons, balloons and other decorations hung all around the room. It coated the walls, best posts and the floor. Glitter and sparkles seemed to be thrown everywhere, presents were piled in a corner and there was a table full of drinks and snacks. The thing that stood out though, was the _huge _cake. It was a massive, massive, massive snitch shaped cake. It, if James had to guess, was about 10,000 times bigger than a real snitch. It even had wings that _fluttered._

'Awesome!'

James opened all of his presents. To his delight, his mother and father had sent him some new Quidditch gear and also, a new broom. Along with the money, prank items, sweets, chocolate and many other things he received from friends and family, James was proud of his 'haul' this year.

'I can't believe your parents got you this!' Sirius held the broom and stared at in awe. 'The Slytherin's will never be able to beat us now!'

Sirius seemed happy for him, but James could also see a hint of sadness and jealously in Sirius's eyes.

Sirius's parents would probably never get him a new broom like this.

Gracie seemed to see this as well, as she hastily changed the topic.

'So guys, Easter's coming up-'

'Oh! Chocolate!' Peter said.

'Mm. Chocolate.' Remus said dreamily. 'What? I like chocolate.' He said to their questioning glances.

'Okay…' Gracie said slowly. 'Easter's great and all, but that's not what I wanted to talk about…'

'What then?' James questioned.

'Oh you've probably never heard of it… it's just a day of course… April the 1st…' she said.

'April the 1st! April fool's day!'

'And Mr Peter Pettigrew's got it in one!' Gracie cheered.

'April fools! How could I- we forget?' Sirius asked.

'I don't know! Oh, April fool's! How I love that day. Whoever evented this day is my hero!' James beamed.

'It is a good holiday.' Remus agreed.

'But this means… we need a prank.' Sirius decided.

'I reckon we go for something simple. We have to at short notice.' James admitted.

He received nods in agreement.

'Smoke and goo. That's pretty simple and basic.' Sirius suggested.

'We could get everyone to sing at random times.'

'Nice idea Remus.' James nodded.

'Who are we going to target?' Peter asked.

'Slytherins.' Remus said without a moment hesitation.

'Or the whole school?' Sirius added.

'Slytherins.' Peter said.

'I must agree.' James admitted.

'Do we say anything?' Sirius said.

'What do you mean?' Remus demanded.

'Do we say that it was us?'

'NO!' Remus said loudly. He cleared his throat. 'No, because we would be stuck in detention for the rest of our lives, or worst expelled. Plus, no one would probably believe us anyway.'

'Yeah, we're just first years.' Sirius shrugged.

'Well if we're going to do more pranks after this one, we can sort of build-up mystery and reputation. Then when we're a bit older, we reveal it had been us all along.' James said.

'I think that's a good idea. You've been staying a bit quiet Gracie. What do you think?' Remus mentioned.

Gracie looked up startled from where she had been picking her nails.

'Hmm?'

'What do you think?'

'Oh erm-,' she began awkwardly.

She shuffled uncomfortably.

'That's great and all. Brilliant really. But, I think I should leave the pranking to you 4.'

'What?' Sirius asked astounded.

'It's just that I think it's best.'

'So you're just scared?' James asked seriously.

'NO!' Gracie looked horrified at the idea of her being _scared _of pranking. 'I'm not saying I don't want to be involved. Of course I'll help and give you 4 ideas. You know you can come to me and ask for almost anything and I'll get it for you. I'll help you set up and all. I _do _want to be part of the pranking and everything. It's just hard to explain. It doesn't feel right for me to be _completely _involved in this. I'll just be involved in half or most of it. If that makes sense?'

'Not really.' James answered, still trying to digest this information.

Gracie sighed.

'Let's just leave it as this, I'll help you with the pranks, set them up, get you the things you need and all that stuff, but when you 'reveal' who's behind the pranks, just don't include me.'

The 4 of them blinked at her.

'So, I'll get you the singing potion, goo and smoke stuff by April fool's day. I'll split the cost between 5. Each of us can pay a bit.' Gracie said quietly.

They nodded, still a little shocked and _hurt _by what Gracie had said before.

'It's hard to explain. I'm not ditching you all I swear. I'll I don't know, tell you more in the future or something. I don't know. It's hard to explain and I'm confusing myself. Let's just leave it at that. Does anyone want some cake?'

**(A/N: So… Gracie's not 'joined' the group, which sadly means, that as I said in my Author's Note at the start of the very first chapter, she will **_**NOT **_**be a Marauder. As Gracie said, this was very hard and confusing for me to explain. More **_**may **_**revealed in the future. No promises!***

'Alright.' James stood up and made his way over to the large cake.

The rest of them stood up and stood behind him as he picked up a sharp knife.

He pressed the knife down on to the cake, to cut it when-

BOOM!

The cake exploded and it burst all over James.

He turned around fake glaring to see Sirius, Remus and Peter also covered in cake.

'Well, Sirius,' Gracie beamed as she crawled out from underneath Remus's bed, cake on her. 'You asked me to make something explode and I did.'

'I didn't mean the cake though!' Sirius protested.

Then in one swift motion, he grabbed a lump of cake off him and threw it at Gracie.

It landed smack in her face

She wipped it off her face to reveal her narrowed eyes.

'It's on Sirius Black!' she screamed.

As fast as lightening, she dodged them all and grabbed a pie and smacked it in Sirius's face.

He spluttered as it some of it landed in his mouth.

James was watching this all happen amused.

That was until he noticed Gracie had picked up a can of whipped cream from the snack table and was aiming it at his face.

She squirted it.

'Gracie Prewett!' James fumed and picked up some custard.

He hit Peter instead.

Remus not wanting to be left out, smashed some trifle in his face.

They stared at him stupidly.

'What? I wasn't going to be left out, was I?' he shrugged.

And so, James Potter's birthday food fight carried on.

Sirius and Gracie decided to have a sword fight 10 minutes later (the floor was now covered in food and drinks).

They rescued the wings off the snitch cake and took one each, battling it out.

They smashed the wings against each other as if in a sword fight (this was quite hard to do, the wings kept fluttering and didn't seem to want to stop).

They decided to stop when Sirius fell on the floor and Gracie landed on top of him.

_Awkward._

Both stood up blushing and ditched the wings.

'What are you laughing at James Potter?' Gracie smirked and threw something unrecognisable at him.

In the end, they missed next lesson after that.

And maybe the one after that.


	31. Prewett's Pure Parcels

**A/N: Hello! Today is Tuesday and I am determind (I recently discovered I am determind to do **_**a lot **_**of things) to write a few chapters today. Also, I have decided to share some very Harry Potter news with you. While writing this, I thought you all would like to know I am wearing my deathly hallow symbol necklace and my 'Sirius Black escaped Azkaban' wanted poster t-shirt. And… I WENT TO THE CINEMA ON SATURDAY AND THE UNIVERSAL ORLANDO STUDIOS ADVERT CAME ON! 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter!' throughout the whole advert I was like, 'I'm going, I'm going, I'm going.' And my friends were like 'SHUT UP!' (For those of you who don't know, later on this year, I am going on holiday to Florida. HARRY POTTER WORLD HERE I COME!) Also, on Sunday, I was in town and I saw this like 8 year old girl wearing a cloak and a Gryffindor tie. 'I was like OMG! YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!' she didn't hear me sadly, and my friends then dragged me away… Also yesterday (Monday) I went to the toy store and I couldn't find any toys to do with Harry Potter. Very disappointing. So yes, that is the end of my Harry Potter filled 4 days. And yes, I am on a bit of a hype. So, here's chapter 31 people!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi!**

**PROFESSOR FLITWICK: Hello!**

**ME: So how is your charming going?**

**PROFESSOR FLITWICK: Brilliant thank you.**

**ME: Good, good.**

**PROFESSOR: Is there any particular reason you asked me that?**

**ME: Noooooo. I'm just being polite. Manners cost nothing right?**

**PROFESSOR FLITWICK: I suppose you are correct.**

**ME: Yes, yes I am. So I heard you did duelling?**

**PROFESSOR FLITWICK: Yes. I do have a fair amount of trophies.**

**ME: Awesome!**

**PROFESSOR FLITWICK: Well, thank you.**

**ME: I'd love to stay and chat about your awards but you have to go now. I think your services might be needed soon.**

**PROFESSOR FLITWICK: Erh- okay?**

***Professor Flitwick disappears***

**ME: He he he. ON WITH THE STORY!  
-**

31

To their surprise, Remus disappeared for 2 days on the 29th of March.

His 'excuse' was that his grandmother had died. Unless, Remus had 3 grandmothers, it was obvious he was not telling the truth.

Luckily, Remus returned on the 31st, one day before the April the 1st.

'Have you got your 'order' from Gracie?' was one of the first things Remus asked when he returned.

Stopping them from questioning him.

James had a feeling he was trying to do that on purpose.

Nevertheless, he let it go.

'No,' Sirius answered him, his smile turning into a frown. 'I was wondering when Gracie was going to give them to us…'

'How about now?' a familiar voice said.

They jumped from surprise and Peter even fell off his chair.

'How did you find us?' James interjected.

Gracie shrugged and took a seat on an old desk.

They were in a large unused classroom on the 4th floor. It was very dusty and some of the chairs and desks were broken. The corridor outside was very unused and hardly anyone wondered down there.

'I don't tell on my sources James. You should know that by now.' She faked disappointment and blew a large bubble from her gum.

It popped loudly.

'The supplies?' Remus asked, going back to the original question.

'Here.'

He hadn't noticed it before, but a small bag was clutched in Gracie's hands.

She opened it up and reached inside.

Noises, of clanking, banging and shuffling echoed in the bag.

'Ah! Here we go!' she exclaimed.

She drew out a large cauldron and placed it on a desk next to her. The yellow liquid slashed about dangerously but not a drop fell from the cauldron.

Next, she brought out about 50 _**huge**___boxes which contents they could not see.

Then, to almost their horror, she brought out 4 _**large **__cannons._

'Are those-?' Remus gaped.

'Yeah,' Gracie said carelessly. 'There not like the one that fire cannon balls at you. They fire _smoke.'_

'Woah.' Sirius said breathlessly.

James stood up and circled the cannons that Gracie had placed on the floor.

'They'll fill the Great Hall up with smoke. We can place one in each corner of the hall.' He notified.

'Are they already loaded with smoke?' Sirius asked, prodding one with his finger.

Gracie snorted.

'Of course they are. I give my customers what they ask for. Speaking of customers,' Gracie paused and dug into her pocket.

She pulled out 4 small cards.

_A bit like the business cards those Muggles use._

She handed one over to each of them.

The card was red, with gold writing and a picture of a lion with _Gracie on it._

Confused, he read the card.

_*Prewett's Pure Parcels*_

_Grace Prewett's you need, we get service!_

_Anything Wizard or Muggle, we can get it for you_

_Cheap and reliable_

_Orders can be taken anywhere, anyplace, anyway, (even outside of Hogwarts!) any hour, any minute (Not at night sorry!) _

_Weeks wait maximum_

_Prewett's Pure Parcels has the right to deny selling to people (mainly Slytherins etc.)_

_Prewett's Pure Parcels are not held responsible for any faulty products_

_Note: Molly, Gideon and Fabian Prewett are not involved in this business. _

'Prewett's Pure Parcels?' Sirius grinned.

'Hey! There aren't many good words beginning with P!' Gracie protested.

'Hey!' Peter frowned. 'What about my name!'

'Well, I think it's cool.' James said.

'Thanks James. I've mad loads of cards,' Gracie bragged. 'I'll give them out later.'

'Is it safe to do this? What if you'll caught?' Remus asked.

'Me? Get caught?' Gracie smirked and flipped her hair dramatically. 'Remember who you're talking to Remus.'

She winked.

'So, in total, I paid: 4 galleons for the potion, the 4 cannons all together with the smoke, well I got them cheap, buy 3 get 1 free, so that's total 21 galleons, then the goo that was 2 galleons 10 sickles. So that's 27 galleons and 10 sickles, divided by 5 which is 5 galleons 8 or 9 sickles each…'

'That's loads…' Remus trailed off.

It was obvious Remus didn't have that kind of money to spare. His robes were patched and frayed, obviously second hand. Along with his school books, cauldron etc.

'Look, it is higher than it usually would be because of the cannons. As it's your first order, and as you are my most loyal customers, I'm willing to knock the price of the cannons off, leaving the smoke, goo and potion to pay for. That's 4 galleons plus 2 galleons plus 10 sickles plus 4 galleons… that's 10 galleons 10 sickles. 2 galleons and 2 sickles each please.' Gracie said.

'Thank you.' They chorused.

They dug into their pockets (they had been carrying some coins around, waiting for this moment.)

'Where do you get this money from anyway?' James asked curiously as he gave Gracie 2 galleons and 2 sickles.

'Secret. And before you ask Remus, no, I haven't robbed Gringott's. Actually that would be really cool to do…' Gracie said thoughtfully. 'Some kids are gonna do that in the future and escape on a dragon.' **(A/N: Oh you don't know how right you are Gracie…)**

'Okay…'

'Anyway, Sirius Easter's in 2 days. You owe me money.' Gracie said firmly.

Sirius sighed and fished out a few coins. 'Here. A few extra as well, treat yourself to something nice.' He said sarcastically.

'Oh! I will thanks!' Gracie chuckled. 'Now back to this prank of yours boys, I'm willing to offer my help setting up for a galleon.'

'I just gave you an extra galleon.' Sirius grinned.

'You should've held onto it a bit longer then Sirius.' Gracie smirked.

'I'll pay.' James offered.

'Why?' Peter asked.

'We need some help. Invisibility charms and all that.' he lied. Secretly, he wanted Gracie to be fully involved in their first proper prank together.

_Even if she said she 'didn't' want to be._

Sirius, who caught on, (by now, Sirius and James were quickly becoming like brothers. Being brothers involved knowing what the other one was thinking) agreed. 'Yeah, we need some help.'

James silently handed a galleon over.

'Meet in the common room at midnight, tonight.' Gracie said quietly and then left the room.

As the clock struck quarter past midnight, Sirius, Peter, Remus, James and Gracie were in the Great Hall setting up.

'Do we put the cannons in the corners or in the middle of the walls?' Peter asked.

'The corners. No one will go to the corners. That means they won't get stood on. Even if they're invisible, it doesn't mean they aren't _there.' _Remus explained.

Each of them grabbed a cannon and pushed (luckily there were wheels) it into different corners of the room, while Gracie stood there.

'No! To the left! A little to the right Peter! Back a bit! Keep it down!' she said.

When _that_ was done, the next 20 minutes was spent levitating (WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!) the goo above each of the tables.

'Are we including the teachers?' Peter said quietly.

'Of course.' was his response.

Around 10 boxes of goo were about each table (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and the staff table).

They were turned upside down, so the opening of the boxes faced the floor.

'Just waved your wand at them and they should burst open. Just waved your wand at one and all of them will go off, same as the cannons.' Gracie explained as they did this.

'Won't everyone see the cannons when they walk in or happen to look up?' James said questionably.

'Well, Molly told me about this charm that makes a human or an object invisible. It doesn't completely work and it is a really hard spell to do. But we'll just have to hope it works.' Gracie furrowed her brows. 'It's called the Disillusionment Charm.'

_**Disillusionment Charm: **__Causes the target to become invisible, or close to it._

Gracie muttered the spell and the boxes full of goo and the cannons became partly invisible.

At first glance, you won't notice something there, but if you stared long enough, you would notice.

No offence to Gracie of course, but the charm could've been better if it had been performed by an older, more experienced witch or wizard.

'It'll have to do.' She shrugged.

'What colour is the smoke anyway?' Remus questioned.

'Pink.' Gracie replied simply.

'Pink?' they echoed in horror.

'Yeah pink. It couldn't be red, gold, silver, blue, green, yellow, bronze or black. There the house colours. Pink was the only colour left. Plus, everyone will think it's a girl or girls.'

'Okay. Well we're done here then.' Sirius decided.

They left the great hall and they glanced behind them one last time.

'Now it's just the potion.' Gracie said.

'We know how to get it into everyone's food-'

'But you don't want me there? That's fine. _Really. _I know stuff that you don't know about, and I haven't told you. See you tomorrow morning.'

Without another word, Gracie hurried up the Marble stairs and out of sight.

_So much for her being fully involved in the first prank together._

No one said anything after she left until after they had walked to the portrait of the fruit bowl and Peter had tickled the pear.

The portrait swung open and Toby met them almost a once.

'Masters James, Sirius, Remus and Peter have returned!' Toby squealed.

'Hi Toby.' James said.

The others said similar things.

'Is there anything Toby can do for you?' Toby asked excitedly.

'Actually Toby-' Sirius started.

'Yes,' James cut Sirius off before he could order cake. 'Can you put a few drops of this potion in everyone's drinks tomorrow morning at breakfast?'

'Of course! What does the potion do?' Toby asked, taking the potion form James's hands and eyeing it carefully.

'It's a surprise. It doesn't hurt anyone or anything so don't worry. And we won't tell anyone you did it. Promise.' James said.

'Okay.' Toby agreed.

'Thanks Toby. We really must be going now! Bye!' James yelled over his shoulder as he dragged Sirius away from the cake he had ordered from another house elf and out of the kitchen.

Remus and Peter followed behind them, shaking their heads at their friends.

'It takes a few minutes to take effect.' Gracie whispered out of the corner of her mouth as she passed them on the way to her seat the next morning at breakfast.

She sat down near Mary and quickly took a drink and a few bites of her breakfast.

'Eat, or it'll look suspicious.' She mouthed.

They quickly did so.

Not even a minute later, they were singing songs they hadn't even heard of.


	32. 7 kids and 5 kids

**A/N: Well, today is Wednesday. If you didn't know, I am in a no internet access place so I haven't been able to upload my chapters from the last couple of days. This is why; I will be updating 3, maybe 4 chapters later. Also, sorry for my rambling in the author's note last chapter. **

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi Molly!**

**MOLLY: Hello dear!**

**ME: I hear you have some very exciting news to share with everyone?**

**MOLLY: Why yes! I do! I'm so excited!**

**ME: Aww! So am I!**

**MOLLY: Thank you!**

**ME: When's it going to be?**

**MOLLY: In the summer. We want it as soon as possible because Arthur and I are both quite worried about the group that killed those Muggles. We're worried he'll attack again and it will be worse.**

**ME: Yes, it's such a shame about him and his followers…**

**MOLLY: Yes, yes it is.**

**ME: Well congratulations once again. I must imagine you want to go and tell everybody the news.**

**MOLLY: Yes please.**

**ME: Bye!**

**MOLLY: Bye!**

***Molly disappears***

**ME: Aww! It's so cute! Molly and Arthur… I wonder how everybody will take to the news. Let's see… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! It has recently come to my attention that Bill Weasley was born in 1970, meaning in my story he would've been born in Molly and Arthur's 5****th**** year. So, I have decided that Bill is going to be now born in 1972. Charlie however, was born in 1972, and Bill and Charlie aren't twins and aren't going to be. So, Charlie will now be born in 1973. They're the only differences. Percy is born in 1976 so it doesn't interfere with the story. Did you know that I work out that when Fleur and Bill got married, Bill was like 27 and Fleur was like 20? So really, I'm doing them a favour and closing the age gap. Not that I have anything against age gaps! Remus and Tonks were 12 years apart and they are awesome!**

32

The prank had been successful.

The whole school had been singing their way through breakfast.

Professor Flitwick had managed to clear the smoke and goo and tried to undo the singing, but nothing had worked.

Professor Slughorn had identified the potion and had told Professor Dumbledore that he didn't have an antidote on him and that it would wear off.

2 hours had already passed when everybody stopped singing.

'Ah! Music, such a beautiful and wonderful thing!' Professor Dumbledore said. 'In celebration, let's all sing the school song!'

The teachers frowned at the headmaster and shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the staff table.

Many of the students were doing the same, except a select few, like the Prewetts' minus Molly were beaming as nothing more in the world could please them than singing the Hogwarts school song.

'Everybody stand up and pick your favourite tune!' Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and golden ribbon flew out, forming the words of the song. 'And go!'

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bold,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling._

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot!'_

Everyone finished at different times until only the Prewett twins were left singing in a long, shrieking opera tune.

Professor Dumbledore conducted the last few lines and when the Prewetts' finished, Gracie stood up and said loudly,

'But Professor! I don't want my brain to rot!'

The rest of the day was spent throwing fanged Frisbees and dung bombs in the hall ways at people.

It was fun until one hit Filch and they got detention.

'Detention tomorrow! My office after dinner! All of you back to you back to your common room before you hit my precious cat and take you to the headmaster!'

'Merlin, we were only having some fun.' James mumbled, once they were round the corner and out of sight.

'Miserable old git,' Sirius hissed. 'We could always go back and-'

'No Sirius. I think we've done enough pranks today.' Remus said firmly.

'Aww.' Sirius whined.

'No Sirius,' Remus repeated. 'We've already got detention now tomorrow.'

'I would like to remind you that it was actually _you _that threw the dungbombs at Filch.' Sirius replied.

Remus flushed red.

Shaking his head, along with Peter, James told the Fat Lady, 'Squirrel Nutty.'

The portrait swung open.

They entered the common room and to their immediate delight every single Gryffindor was talking about the prank that happened at breakfast.

'Brilliant-'

'Who-?'

'My throat still hurts-'

'OI! You 4!'

They were being waved over by Gracie and to their surprise, Gideon and Fabian.

They walked over quickly to where they were sitting. It was in a corner, where Gideon and Fabian seemed to be often.

Away from everybody else.

Or everybody else stayed away from them.

'So boys,' Gideon said as soon as they sat down and got comfortable. 'Good prank.'

'Brilliant.' Fabian added.

'Awesome.' Gracie grinned.

'Did you tell?' James demanded.

'Of course not! Have a little faith!' Gracie said, clearly insulted.

'How do they know then?' Sirius asked.

'Because we're smart.' Both of them said.

'And you asked us were the kitchens were.' Fabian said.

'Yeah and you practically agreed to be troublemakers.' Gideon pointed out.

'Getting an earlier start. We couldn't be prouder.' Both of them said.

'I helped.' Gracie shrugged.

'Yes of course you did.' Fabian said sarcastically.

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?' Gracie said.

'Call down sis. We're just messing with you.' Gideon chuckled.

Gracie glared at them.

'Molly! Gideon and Fabian are picking on me!' Gracie yelled loudly over her shoulder.

Not even 10 seconds later, Molly Prewett ran over to them.

'Gideon and Fabian Prewett! How dare you pick on your younger sister!' Molly shouted angrily.

The twins shrunk in their seats.

'You're meant to be nice and kind to your sister and help her out! Not be horrible to her! How would you feel?' Molly asked.

'Look Molls-' Gideon began to explain.

'We were only joking-' Fabian continued on.

'Joking or not, don't do it again! How can I trust you to be nice to her now? I'm leaving at the end of the year!' Molly frowned.

'Molly we'll look after her. We promise-' Fabian said firmly.

'Yeah, fight off all the boys that ask her out.' Gideon smirked.

Sirius paled.

James snickered at him.

'And when we leave, we'll get James here to do it for us!'

And suddenly both of the twins' had an arm each around his shoulder.

Molly raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

'We're getting off topic. Back to picking on people, I know it was you two- maybe three- that pulled that prank this morning!'

'It actually wasn't.' the twins said together.

Gracie however, looked quite proud that she was accused.

'Am I really meant to believe that?' Molly asked.

'Yes,' Sirius said, surprising everyone and by the looks of it himself. 'We walked with them to breakfast and even sat with them. Last night we saw Gracie talking to them in the common room as well. Remus even went over to ask for help on his Charms essay.'

Everyone nodded along with his story.

'Hmm. Well-' Molly started.

'Molly dear. Are you ready to go?' Arthur Weasley came up behind Molly beaming, but also looking a bit nervous.

Now that James looked closer, Molly also looked nervous as well…

_What wa_s_ goin_g _on?_

'Yes. Let's go. Behave.' Molly gave them one last stern look before leaving with Arthur.

Gideon and Fabian sighed in relief.

'We owe you one.' They both said. 'And you, we will get revenge.'

Both twins got up and left.

'We'll see about that…' Gracie mumbled to herself before skipping, _yes skipping,_ away.

'Well it's getting late. We better be off to bed.'

The next day, that happened to be Easter, flew by quickly.

All it really involved was secretly eating chocolate in classes when the teachers weren't looking.

After dinner, they headed over to Filches office to see what they had to do for detention.

James never wanted to enter that office again.

The 'miserable old git' as Sirius had put it, made them clean the trophy room.

Luckily, they finished quiet quickly.

Filch reluctantly let them leave and they raced back to the common room, nursing over worked arms.

Then suddenly a very load scream was heard.

A scream that sounded suspiciously like Gracie.

'SQUIRREL NUTTY!' Sirius bellowed, pulling his wand out.

The fat lady shrieked, think she was going to curse her.

'Okay! Okay!' she swung open.

Wands out in front of them, they burst into the common room.

To see…

Gracie dancing around happily.

They lowered their wands.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck.

James ran a hand through his hair.

Peter whistled innocently.

Remus shifted uncomfortably.

Every that had seen stared at them weirdly, they put their wands away and everyone turned back around.

'We really need to learn the difference between Gracie's 'I'm- in- trouble –help –me-please!' scream and her 'Oh- my- Merlin- something- great- just- happened!' scream. You know, so this doesn't happen again.' Remus said thoughtfully.

Gracie spotted them and bounced over.

And screamed.

Again.

'Molly'spregnantandArthurproposedan dthey'regettingmarried!' she said in a rush and for added effect, she also squealed.

'Err- what?' Peter blinked confused.

'Arthur proposed! Last night!' Gracie said happily.

'Congratulations.' Remus grinned as Molly and Arthur walked over to them.

'Thank you.' Arthur smiled.

'When's the wedding?' Sirius asked.

'Sometime in the summer. We wanted it as soon as possible. You'll all be invited of course.' Molly said kindly.

'Awesome!' James cheered.

'Oh! You can watch me Maid of Honour!' Gracie announced.

'Gracie! I thought we've been over this! You either be Maid of Honour or Godmother!'

'Godmother?' James echoed.

'Yeah. Molly's pregnant as well. Didn't you know?' Gracie explained.

'No.'

'Oh. I think I'll be Maid of Honour because you're only going to get married lots and you're obviously going to have 7 kids…' Gracie decided.

'7 kids?' Arthur paled.

'I've always wanted a big family…' Molly said wishfully.

'Let's talk about this more later Molly…' Arthur stuttered.

'So it's settled. I'll be Maid of Honour and Godmother to your second kid or something and then in a few more years you'll ask me to be Godmother to _another _one of your kids, and you'll have a girl a name her something beginning with 'G' to honour me! You'll also have twins, two boys with names beginning with 'G' and 'F' to honour Gideon and Fabian, who both will also be the twins' Godfather'. It's settled!' Gracie boasted.

'Well, you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself there Gracie…' Molly said softly.

'You'll see.' Gracie said firmly.

Molly smiled. 'Well, we better go and tell everyone. You were the first we told.' She left with Arthur (who was still pale).

'I'm honoured!' Gracie called out to their backs. 'But Arthur, a piece of friendly your- my- future- brother- in- law advice, you might want to have your wand and protection gear on you when you tell Fabian and Gideon! Second thoughts save your protection gear for when you tell dad!'

Gracie giggled.

'Now you boys listen,' Gracie turned to face them, arms crossed and her voice now serious (no pun intended). 'None of you 4 are allowed to have 7 kids. The whole place would be ciaos.'

Everyone seemed to take a minute and imagine what it would like to have 7 kids running around…

_Each._

They all shuddered.

'See? Kids are cool, but not to many,' she boldly looked at Sirius. '5 at the most.'

She then left.

They mouthed wordlessly at her.

'Did you see that?' Sirius asked stunned.

'Yeah. Looks like she _might _just fancy you back mate.'

James patted Sirius on the shoulder.

A wide grinned spread across Sirius's face.

'5 kids? I think I can work with that.'

'Your _12 _and you're planning kids? You're not even going out with her!' Peter protested.

'Yet. Peter. Not _yet_.'

James didn't think anyone in Gryffindor tower got sleep that night.


	33. Magical Zoo

**A/N: My dear readers, I apologise in advance if there is a few mistakes here and there in this chapter as I decided to stay up late to write as I really want to meet my deadline of finishing this story by Monday (the 25th of February). I have been a bit disappointed of the last few chapters. But oh well… I have more pressing matters, like the cold I have recently just got. Just so you all know, I write Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter and I officially started writing this chapter (well really, the 'conversation of the chapter') at: 1:01 AM, British time. I'll tell you when I finished it at the end of the chapter.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi Mary! How are you today?**

**MARY: Hi! I'm great thanks and you?**

**ME: I'm doing well. **

**MARY: That's good.**

**ME: Well… yes it is. Anyway, I heard you're not playing in the first year Quidditch match. How come?**

**MARY: I'm not very good at flying.**

**ME: I'm sure you are actually better than you think you are. Never give up, practice makes perfect.**

**MARY: I don't know…**

**ME: I'm not forcing you into anything. I mean, the teams already been picked now anyway…**

**MARY: Yeah, I suppose your right.**

**ME: I'm always right. But just because you're not on the team doesn't mean you can't fly and **_**actually **_**practice with them.**

**MARY: Yeah…**

**ME: Think about it. Now! Go! Do it! Now! Think and determind your future! (A/N: I think that last part was a little **_**too **_**over dramatic.)**

**MARY: Okay! Thanks for your help! Bye!**

***Mary disappears and goes to think and determind her future***

**ME: Well… **_**that **_**was my good deed for the day. What is going to be yours? Now! Go! Do it! Now! Think and go determind your future good deed for the day! ON WITH THE STORY!**

33

'Well obviously James will be the name of our first son. You know because of that deal we made? The girl-'

'The girl will be called what Sirius?' an amused voice can from behind them.

James was surprised Sirius hadn't been caught in the act already by Gracie.

'Nothing.' Sirius said weakly.

'Hmm,' Gracie said, raising her eyes brows and obviously not believing him. 'Oh my! Like James! What are you going to call your daughter?' Gracie mocked in a high pitched tone.

'Oh! I made a deal to call her Grace!' he responded, his voice equally as high.

'Oh! That's such a _wonderful-'_

'Oh! I think-' Remus joined in, using a high pitch girly tone as well. '=this is getting really annoying.' He ended, he voice now flat.

'I didn't know you felt that way!' Gracie faked sympathised.

'Aww! Remus you're just jealous! But it's okay! You can call your son-'

'I rather would like to wait until my son, _if _I ever have a son, is born and find out his name then.' Remus replied, curtly.

'Oh okay,' Gracie frowned and the perked up. 'Peter's son can be name Paul!'

'Yes! Peter and Paul!' Sirius cheered.

'His daughter can be named _Paula.'_ Gracie mused.

'Ooh! Peter, Polly, Paul and Paula! The perfect family!' James decided.

Gracie and Sirius clapped at the idea and James took a bow proudly.

Remus pursed his lips.

'So, what do you think Peter?' Sirius asked turning to face their quiet friend.

Peter shifted under their stares uncomfortably.

'Great!' he piped up.

'Brilliant! I think I might know a guy, who knows a guy, who has sister, who has a best friend, who has a cousin, who has a daughter, who has a niece, who has best friend called Polly. We could get them to meet and set them up!' Gracie said breathlessly.

'Perfect!' James said.

'It's fate!' Sirius added in, grinning.

'A match made in heaven!' Gracie predicted.

'Um- guys-' Peter stuttered. 'I don't really think-'

'No need to be nervous Peter. I'll try and get her Polly to come over at Molly's wedding in the summer. And if that doesn't work out, I'm sure I could find a Polly somewhere. Shouldn't be too hard, should it?' Gracie shrugged. 'Speaking of Molly, I asked her and told me the baby's due in November, how pathetic is that? That's like 7 or 8 months or something away! How can a baby stay in someone's stomach for that long and _not _get bored?' Gracie whined.

'I could be worse,' Remus announced. 'Elephants are pregnant for 22 months.' **(A/N: True fact. I learned this when I visited my local zoo.)**

'22 months? That's a lot.' Sirius whistled.

'Trust you to know that kind of information Remy.' Gracie smirked.

Remus scowled at the nickname but didn't say anything.

'What's that? Never heard of it.' James admitted.

'It's a type of animal. Big, grey-y colour, flappy ears, trunks?' Remus described.

James, Peter, Sirius and Gracie shook their heads in confusion.

'Maybe I'll take you to the zoo one day and you can see them.' Remus decided.

'Zoo?' Gracie giggled. 'Sounds like some madhouse.'

'It is a bit… sort of. Children, parents, babies, staff, and animals everywhere… I suppose it _is _sort of a madhouse.' Remus grinned.

'I suddenly don't like the idea of going to the zoo anymore.' Sirius muttered form next to James.

Remus, who seemed to have heard as well said, 'It's not as bad as it sounds. Quite fun really. You would enjoy it.'

'Is there any dragons there? Or centaurs? Or unicorns? Or-' Gracie started demanding.

'No,' Remus sighed. 'No magically animals.'

'Well that's just boring them. Maybe someone should have the idea of making a _magical _zoo. I think that would be way interesting than going to see some Ella-fonts.' Gracie notified.

'Some Hippogriffs as well!' Sirius suggested.

Gracie nodded in agreement.

'How about, we go to the Muggle zoo and _then_ see if there is wizard zoo, if there is, we go visit that as well. _Then, _we can decide which is best.' Remus advised.

'Alright… I'm up for it.' James replied.

In the end, everyone agreed to the idea.

'When can we go?' Peter asked. He seemed fairly excited of the idea.

'I think we'll be quite busy this summer, with the wedding and all, so maybe next year?' Remus said thoughtfully.

'Yeah alright.' Peter mumbled, a bit down hearten by the news.

Just then, the bell rang startling the 5 students.

'Yay! We can escape this classroom!' Sirius shouted.

'_Sirius,' _Remus hissed, looking around the room. No one seemed to have heard Sirius. 'Professor Binns may be dead, but he isn't deaf!'

Classes had just finished for the day and 10 Gryffindor first years were heading down to the Quidditch Pitch.

'Why do I have to be here? I'm not even playing!' Lily protested.

'It's called supporting your team Lily.' Sirius pointed out.

Lily glared at him.

Sensing an argument coming on, Gracie jumped in.

'Well, I don't know about you lot, but I think we need a captain,'

Murmurs of agreement were passed about.

'I mean the Slytherins have probably got a captain, Snape or Malfoy.'

'Your right Gracie and speaking of Snape, didn't he say when we were all in the hospital wing that he was going to try out for Seeker next year? That's bound to be the position Snape's going to play in.' Sirius said.

'You're probably right. Now we just need to find out who else is playing and what their positions are.' Gracie stroked her imaginary beard.

He eyes light up and her head swivelled round to land on her target.

Lily.

'Yes Gracie?' Lily asked Gracie timidly.

'Well Lily,' Gracie said shyly. 'Snape's your friend right?'

'Yes,' Lily said slowly and then a look of realisation flashed across her face. 'No.'

'But Lily! He'll probably do the same!' Gracie insisted.

'I'm not-'

'Please?' Gracie begged.

'No.' Lily said firmly and speed walked, so she was a few paces ahead of them.

'Well, as she said no, looks like some more ears dropping is in order.' Gracie smirked.

The rest of practice went without a hitch. The team mostly got on well. James, Frank and Alice worked well as a team and threw well aimed shots and passed and caught the ball well. Remus and Sirius blocked Bludgers steadily and speedily. The only close call was a Bludgers nearly hit Gracie in the head when she was looking for the Snitch. Thankfully, Sirius spotted it and flew over, batting it away. Gracie didn't stop thanking him for ages after that. Marlene was a good keeper. She saved around half of the goals that were thrown at her. James, Alice and Frank were _very _good Chasers apparently to the others, so if the Slytherin Chasers weren't as good as them, it meant Marlene was _very _good. This was very good for their team. Gracie was an excellent Seeker. Her eyes never stopped looking for the little, golden ball, she was fast and could perform some brilliant dives, tricks and catches.

Lily basically became head coach even though she wouldn't get on a broom if you paid her. ('C'mon Lily, 5 Knuts, that's all I have on me.' 'You can't pay me to get on that broom! No matter how much!') But Lily was a fantastic coach anyway, she had read on the sport and even though she couldn't actually play it, she knew _how to._

Mary became basically the organiser, making sure everyone remember everything, the date of the match, when practices were, going over plays with them. During the practice, she got the courage (like a true Gryffindor!) to go on Alice's broom to have a fly around. She flew around for about 10 minutes, not very high until she landed. She was still quite shaky but everyone in the end agreed Mary would be their back up player in case one of them couldn't play.

Peter just helped out as much as he can. He helped Lily and Mary when they needed it, but mostly encouraged them and gave them support.

Overall, Slytherin were going down.

On the way back from practice, Gracie repeated her idea from earlier.

'Are we having a captain or not?'

'Yeah, but who?' Frank answered for all of them.

'Well, let's see,' Gracie began and lifted her fingers, ticking everyone off. 'Obviously, Lily, Mary and Peter are all out as they aren't actually on the team. I'm too immature and irresponsible, Sirius is as well, so we're both out-'

'HEY!' Sirius yelled, but he was grinning.

'Remus is too responsible and mature, no offence Remus-'

Remus shrugged. 'None taken.'

'Alice, you're too bubbly and bright, no offence again-'

'No taken.' Alice beamed.

'Marlene, I don't know… you just don't seem _really _into Quidditch, no offence again-'

'You're right, so really, none taken.' Marlene assured.

'Wait a minute,' Sirius cut in. 'How come you called me immature and irresponsible and don't say no offence and when you say things to everyone else you do?'

'Because I called myself immature and irresponsible. Don't you want to be cool like that with me?' Gracie blinked.

'Err- yeah?' Sirius replied.

'So that leaves Frank and James.' Gracie declared and going back to the original topic of conversation.

'I don't want to be captain,' James said and at their surprised looks he continued on, 'I mean I do, but I don't. It's like an act of rebellion or something. Malfoy or Snape is going to their captain and they're going to expect me or Sirius to captain, so it'll totally surprise everyone when they discover it's Frank.'

'I like the idea.' Alice said.

'And when I get on the Quidditch team, I'll probably make captain after a few years anyway.' James boasted.

'And there's the cocky James we all know.' Lily mumbled.

'What was that Lily?' James smiled sarcastically.

'Nothing.' She smiled back innocently and sweetly at him.

'So, now that's sorted out, when is the game anyway?' Marlene asked.

'In around 2 and a bit months.' Remus answered.

'Cool.' Mary who had heard the conversation, said.

'Now, when will that greasy hair git be tomorrow…?' Gracie muttered thoughtfully to herself.

'Well out of classes, either in the library or the Slytherin common room.' James told her matter of factly.

'Stalker much?' Gracie grinned. 'Don't answer that. Well, I think I'll head to bed earlier tonight, big day tomorrow, and probably the day after, so big spying to do.' Gracie rubbed her hands together excitedly.

'We need that list soon Prewett.' James said sternly.

Gracie saluted him.

'I'm on it Sir. I'll have the information to you in a week, maximum.'

**A/N: I don't normally do this at the end of chapters but I wanted to say sorry because this is shorter than usual. I just want to get to bed! And for the record, I finished this at: 3:16 AM. GOOD NIGHT!**


	34. Bellatrix Black

**A/N: So, recently a wonderful reviewer told me of a mistake I made. I accidently posted chapter 9 twice, on chapters 8 and 9. The original chapter 8 has been posted (the change was made on the 22****nd**** of February 2013). Nothing life changing was in the original chapter 8, but your welcome to go back and read it.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: FORGOTTEN-ALREADY FOR REVIEWING AND TELLING ME OF THE MISTAKE I MADE AND KLIXXX I'M SURE YOU'RE NOT A HYPOGRITE. THANK YOU.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello Narcissa.**

**NARCISSA: Hello.**

**ME: Well how are you today?**

**NARCISSA: Fine.**

**ME: That's good.**

***Awkward silence***

**ME: You know I have a little bit of respect for you.**

**NARCISSA: Oh really?**

**ME: Yes.**

**NARCISSA: That's surprising.**

**ME: Look Narcissa, I want you to remember this: you're more like Andromeda than Bellatrix. **

**NARCISSA: What?**

**ME: Remember it. Okay?**

**NARCISSA: Okay…**

**ME: Bye then!**

**NARCISSA: Bye…**

***Narcissa disappears***

**ME: I think I gave her some good advice. Hopefully she'll think about it and remember it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

34

April flew by quickly and May arrived. The days began to become hotter and the workload became heavier, exams were nearing.

'Why do we have to study? Sirius groaned.

'Because final exams start tomorrow.' Remus said with his head in a book.

They were sitting outside along with most of the other students and studying.'

'I _know_ but this is pathetic. It's so hot outside.' Sirius sighed unhappily and stared around the grounds wishfully.

'Well you're lucky I agreed to study outside.' Remus commented.

'I already know this stuff.' Sirius argued.

'_We _already know this stuff.' James corrected and placed the Potions book Remus had made him read next to him.

'But-' Remus protested.

'But no.' James cut him off.

'What to do now then…' Sirius glanced around for inspiration.

'Hey Trixie! I wanted to say good luck to you on your N.E.W.T's.' Gracie shouted.

Sirius head whipped round.

James was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

James turned around more slowly, to see Gracie and Bellatrix by the lake.

'I won't need luck for the job I'm going to do when I leave Hogwarts.' Bellatrix taunted.

'What's that meant to mean?' Gracie hissed.

'Oh like you don't know what I mean…' Bellatrix sneered.

'Actually I don't.' Gracie admitted sourly.

'Well,' Bellatrix snapped her fingers and Rodolphus Lestrange walked up and handed her…

The Daily Prophet.

'Take a look.' Bellatrix smirked and flung the Prophet at the floor in front of Gracie.

Gracie slowly bent down and picked it up.

You could see the headline from where they were.

_AUROR SIMON DAVIDSON FOUND DEAD!_

They wasted no time to stand up and run over.

'"Found dead in his home last night. Wife and kids found dead with him. Dark Mark above house. Message left by Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Be-Not-Named…"' Gracie read out snippets of the article.

Bellatrix looked up from where she was picking her nails. 'Oh you're done?'

'Yeah.' Gracie sniffed and threw back the newspaper.

It went off target, because of the slight breeze and landed in the Black Lake.

The newspaper soaked through and broke apart.

'Upset?' Bellatrix laughed.

'At least I have a heart.' Gracie replied.

'Oh so this all comes back down to love now does it?' Bellatrix decided.

Gracie glared and didn't say anything.

'You know Grace, or can I call you Gracie?' Not waiting for an answer Bellatrix strode up to Gracie and placed a hand under her chin and tilted Gracie's head up to face her.

'Such a pretty girl, I can see why my cousin loves you.'

Sirius stepped forwards to help, only to be held back by Rodolphus.

James, Peter and Remus went to help, only to be held back by Rabastan's, Dolohov's and Rookwood's tight grips.

By now they had grabbed a lot of people's attention.

James could see why, _this _was way more interesting than studying.

'Such a shame it is. So obvious you have such talent and power Gracie. Why would you ever want to waste it?' Bellatrix said and stroked Gracie's face sadly.

'I'm not wasting it.' Gracie said stiffly.

Bellatrix sighed heavily.

'Oh Gracie dear, you have so much to learn.' Bellatrix chuckled.

'Oh and what do I have to learn?' Gracie snapped.

Bellatrix leaned down and in Gracie's ear said quietly, 'That there is only one winning side of course.'

'Oh really?' Gracie answered.

'Yes,' Bellatrix said carelessly. 'There's Dumbledore's side, where everything is all sweet and lovey-dovey and then there's the Dark Lord's side, where everything is about power and getting rid of those less _fortunate _than us.'

'That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard.' Gracie hissed.

'Well you must've have heard many things in your life then.' Bellatrix replied.

'That's what you think.' Gracie muttered.

'So, really Gracie, back on topic, do you _really_ want to waste your talent?' Bellatrix asked.

'Oh so you admit I have talent?' Gracie smirked.

'As much as I don't want to admit it you do.' Bellatrix admitted.

Bellatrix lent down and whispered something in Gracie ear.

Gracie paled and her eyes widened.

'Leave her-' Sirius yelled out, only to be cut off by Rodolphus's hand.

'Cousin!' Bellatrix grinned sarcastically. 'I didn't see you there! How have you been?' she asked rhetorically. 'Enjoying the show?'

As Sirius couldn't answer the surrounding students answered.

'Yeah!'

'Yes!'

(That was the Slytherins and the exact opposite of what Sirius would've said.)

The Slytherins laughed gleefully.

_Merlin. Where was some Gryffindors when you needed them? Or better yet, Fabian and Gideon?_

'You know, Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion were _so _disappointed when they found out you were sorted into Gryffindor and befriended these lot. 2 half-bloods and 2 blood traitors. I've seen you around Mudbloods as well. Actually, I'm going to correct myself a blood traitor and _maybe _a blood traitor. It all depends on what your decision is…' Bellatrix pointed out.

'My decision is…' Gracie uttered.

'Just bear in mind Gracie that the Dark Lord will give you whatever you want… fame, money, power, just say yes Gracie and nothing will ever happen to you or your family, you, your brothers, your parents, your sister and her family she's starting with Weasley… just say yes… the Dark Lord might even keep your friends safe, the Mudblood included and of course my cousin…' Bellatrix bargained.

'Don't!' James shouted he had managed to free his mouth from his captures grip for a moment.

Gracie's head turned to face him for a second until Bellatrix turned it back to face her.

'Your decision?' Bellatrix questioned.

'No. Nope. Never. When hell freezes over!'

The sound of Bellatrix's hand hitting Gracie's cheek echoed loudly.

Stunned silence.

Until…

'Bella what are you doing?' Narcissa Black stepped forwards from the crowd.

'Teaching this blood traitor a lesson of course Cissy,' Bellatrix said, as though she did this every day.

She probably did.

Or was going to.

'She and everyone else here need to learn what happens to blood traitors when they don't live up to their heritage.'

Gracie squirmed in Bellatrix's grip.

'Oh don't try and escape little Gracie. You don't want to get hurt more do you?'

Bellatrix's hands slipped to Gracie's neck.

'The wrong decision you have made. Your future doesn't look bright now does it Gracie?' Bellatrix laughed.

'It doesn't does it Gracie?'

Bellatrix's hands tightened.

'Answer me!'

Gracie chocked.

'What was that Gracie?' Bellatrix said.

Gracie shook her head.

Or tried to.

She was quickly turning blue.

The 4 of them struggled to get out of the older students grips.

'What the do you think you're doing to my sister!'

Molly Prewett came into view.

'Oh nothing dear Molly.' Bellatrix said sweetly and let go of Gracie, who tumbled to the ground.

Gracie rubbed her neck that had two hand prints on it clearly.

Sirius tore himself from Rodolphus's grip.

He helped Gracie up and stood next to her and watched Bellatrix out of the corner of his eye while checking on Gracie.

'It didn't look like nothing to me.' Molly responded.

'I was just teaching her a lesson Molly.' Bellatrix declared.

Molly looked at Gracie.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the hand makes on Gracie's cheek and neck.

'Well I think it's time _I _taught you something Bellatrix_._' Molly commented.

The next thing Molly did surprised everyone watching.

Molly punched Bellatrix and broke her noise.

'I'll get you for this!' Bellatrix shrieked and hurried off with her gang of Slytherins.

Really, the only good thing that came out of that; was that they discovered that Gracie really wasn't as tough as she made everyone think she was.

Exams the exams flew by. James thought he did well in every subject except Defence Against the Dark Arts.

_3. Name 5 Pure-Blood families._

So he wrote down 5 Pure-Blood families that were considered blood traitors or near enough.

_Bones, Potter, Prewett, McKinnon, Longbottom_

_14. What is another name for a Muggle Born witch or wizard?_

He refused to write the M-word down.

_Muggle-Born._

'That was the worst test ever. Not because I didn't know the answers. It was the questions.' Gracie groaned as they walked out of the castle and outside.

Gracie had recovered quickly after the 'incident'.

No one spoke a word of it.

No one dared to.

'It had nothing to do with the subject.' Remus said.

'Well it did when you think about it. The subject's called Defence against the Dark Arts.' Sirius put emphasis on the last two words.

'Well, whoever would've thought Sirius Black could be partly truthful.' James joked.

'Ha ha ha. Very funny.' Sirius said sarcastically.

'Aw are you upset Siri-Wiri?' Gracie chuckled and pinched one of Sirius cheeks.

'Don't call me that.' Sirius whined, swatting away Gracie's hand.

'I know something that'll cheer you up.' Gracie grinned.

'And what may that be?' Sirius asked.

'This.'

Gracie took a running start and then with a jump landed in the Black Lake.

She disappeared under the surface and rose to the top.

'C'mon then. The water cools you down!' she yelled.

Taking her word for it, James and Sirius were the first to jump in after her.

'Aren't you coming in?' James yelled, dunking Sirius under the water.

'JAMES!' Remus bellowed worriedly. 'You'll drown him!'

'I won't. Or I didn't.'

Sirius raised his head from the water.

'James! I'll get you for that!' Sirius promised and splashed James.

'Are you coming in or not?' Gracie called.

'What about the Giant Squid?' Peter shouted.

'Won't hurt you!' Gracie tried to reassure him.

'How would you know that?' Peter asked.

'Would Dumbledore let something inside the school that would hurt one of his students?'

Peter didn't reply.

'Didn't think so.'

'What about the creatures in the forest?' Remus said smartly.

'Doesn't count! That's forbidden! Last time I checked, swimming in the Black Lake isn't!'

'And can you tell us when the last time you checked was Gracie?' Sirius requested.

'You're not helping!' Gracie singed-singed.

'You know what? Stuff it.' Remus sighed and jumped in.

Gracie, James and Sirius cheered.

'Peter, we're waiting!' James shouted.

'Alright, alright, I'm coming.' Peter said, copying their actions and jumping in.

**A/N: This chapter took me 5 hours and 45 minutes to write. I'll let myself off though because I was watching TV at the same time. Also, this should be the last chapter I write an Author's Note at the end. This story should only have a few more chapters left, just so you know. Bye!**


	35. Earrings

**A/N: I feel like I'm rushing this story to meet my deadline but I really want it finished so I'm sorry if you feel like it's rushed as well.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi Filch!**

**FILCH: Hello.**

**ME: You know I wanted to talk to you about the way you have been treating the students of Hogwarts.**

**FILCH: Oh really? And what-**

**ME: This is what I have to say- you miserable old git! Don't you have anything better to do than stroll down the corridors all day and night trying to get students into trouble? Don't you need to sleep? Weren't **_**you**_** a kid once? And that cat!**

**FILCH: Don't you say a word against Mrs. Norris.**

**ME: I won't say a word against her; I'll throw my foot against her. In a nice kick. (A/N: Just so you know, I wouldn't do this to a cat in real life.)**

**FILCH: How dare you!**

**ME: Oh I dare.**

**FILCH: Detention!**

**ME: See this is what I'm talking about. Now you better go before I **_**really **_**do something to that cat. You see you've left her unattended, she's not her with us and I suspect, or rather I **_**know **_**that there are **_**many**_** students at Hogwarts would like to give that cat a good-**

**FILCH: Alright, alright! I'm going! Just take me back to Mrs Norris! Please!**

**ME: Okay.**

***Filch disappears***

**ME: Thank Merlin he's gone. ON WITH THE STORY!**

35

Remus disappeared again for a few days at the end of the month with the poor excuse that his mother wasn't very well again.

Really, James thought, these lies were getting really hard to believe.

So when they were walking back from there detention with McGonagall.

It turns out, that swimming in the Black Lake _was _against the school rules.

So 2 weeks of detention had been handed out to each of them.

'So I've been thinking, for our end of term prank-' Sirius announced to James and Peter on their way back from detention. (Remus was away and let off detention and Gracie had been caught eating sweets in detention and had to stay behind.)

'We're doing an end of term prank? First I've heard of it.' James said.

'Same.' Peter agreed.

'Well I decided we were last night,' Sirius shrugged. 'And I was thinking what can we do that won't cost us money?'

'What do you mean?' James asked.

'Well I don't know about you mate, but my parents don't just hand out money to me anytime I want it. Especially now I'm a Gryffindor.' Sirius replied.

'Oh right. Sorry.' James mumbled.

Sirius waved his hand in a forget about it motion.

'So how?' Peter spoke up.

'Well I was thinking we use stuff we've already got.' Sirius grinned.

'What stuff?' Peter questioned, curiously looking at Sirius.

'Well I got prank items and such for my birthday and Christmas, James did as well, Remus did and so did you for Christmas anyway.' Sirius notified.

'So we're going to use our prank items then?' James asked excitedly.

'Well yes,' she began slowly, his eyes twinkling and a smirk appearing across his face. 'But we're only going to use one particular item.'

'Which happens to be…?' James trailed off.

'Dungbombs.'

The Dungbombs had been counted. James had 32, Sirius had 18, Remus had 7 and Peter had 14.

In total, 71 dungbombs.

'It should be enough.' James said, eyeing the pile of dungbombs on the floor of their dormitory.

'Yeah but how big is the Hogwarts express?' Peter asked.

'The Hogwarts Express has 4 carriages. Around 1000 students are at Hogwarts so on average 250 students are in each carriage. Inside the carriages, there are separate compartments for the students to sit in.' Remus said as if he was reciting it from a text book.

'How do you know that?' Sirius demanded.

'Well for one I'm observant-' Remus began.

'I'm observant as well!' Sirius protested.

'Do you even know what observant means?' James snorted doubtfully.

'Yes! It means looking and watching!' Sirius said.

'To put it mildly yes.' Remus praised.

'See James.' Sirius poked his tongue out.

James did the same.

'You two,' Remus shook his head. 'So immature.'

'We're not immature! I'm not immature! He's immature!' James and Sirius said.

At the same time.

'Merlin's beard…' Sirius whispered with wide eyes.

'We're- we're- we're becoming Fabian and Gideon.' James stuttered.

'I want to be Fabian!' Sirius shouted immediately.

'But- what?' James gaped.

'Fabian has this really cool earing…' Sirius explained.

'Hey! No fair! I want an earring!' James cried.

'Ha! You snooze, you lose!' Sirius lectured and started laughing.

'_Remus!'_ James whined.

Remus decided to take charge.

'None of you are Fabian,' he scolded. 'You,' he pointed to James. 'Are James and no one else. And you,' he directed his finger to Sirius. 'Are Sirius and no one else.'

'But-' Sirius said.

'No buts.' Remus insisted.

'But I really want a cool earing!' Sirius revealed.

'I want one to!' James added.

'Oh, can we get one? How do you do it Remus?' Sirius nagged.

'It really hurts.' Remus tried to change their minds weakly.

'No pain. No gain.' Sirius said.

'That rhymed!' Peter chirped in unhelpfully.

'Not now Peter,' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Where do you get one Remus?'

'The Muggle world. I don't know if you can get it done with magic. I wouldn't risk it anyway, you could end up with a huge hole in your ear, or worse your ear disappearing.' Remus admitted.

'Defiantly Muggle way then.' James commented.

'Agreed. So how do they do it?'

'You're not going to like it.' Remus predicted.

'Oh really? We'll see about that.' Sirius scoffed.

'Well, first of, if you're under 18 you have to have permission from a parent or guardian.' Remus started explaining.

**(A/N: I **_**think **_**you have to be 18, it may be 16. I'm not sure, I have had my ears pierce twice, when I was 3 and 12, but my mum/dad was there both** **times. But anyway, let's just say 18 for the sake of the story, whether it's true or not.)**

'We'll work around it.' James said carelessly.

'How do they do it?' Sirius repeated.

'Well first off, they mark your ears or in this case, _ear_ in black pen so they know where to pierce it. Then they get this gun needle type thing and put it to your ear where the mark is and used the needle thingy to pierce a hole right through your ear and there you go, you have a hole in your ear and an earring in it.' Remus explained.

**(A/N: Again, I don't know if this is how they pierce ears in the 1970's. but once again, in this story they do. Carry on.)**

'A needle?' Sirius paled.

'Yes quite sharp as well. It must be, to make a whole right through your skin.' Remus said thoughtfully.

'Sounds painful.' Peter pointed out.

'Not it doesn't,' Sirius denied. 'Okay _only_ a little bit. Not _that_ much.'

'We can do it. I mean, like Sirius said before, no pain, no gain. Right?' James assured them.

He seemed to be assuring himself more than them though.

'So I reckon we wait few years.' Sirius decided in a lame attempt to put it off.

Seems James wasn't the only one that was worried.

'Okay. I'll remind you then. I won't forget it. _Ever.'_ Remus vowed.

'Right so back on to the prank. We'll need to split the dungbombs up and put some in each carriage.' Sirius said.

'How are we going to do that?' Peter asked.

'Sneak onto the train before everyone else?' Remus suggested.

'We probably won't be able to do that. I mean the trolley lady and the conductor will probably be on the train and could see us.' Sirius said smartly.

_That's surprising; Sirius pointing out something Remus forgot or didn't know._

_Whoever guessed Sirius could be smart?_

'We'll use the indivisibility cloak of course. No one will see us then.' James announced.

'But how are we going to get on the train earlier? the carriages all leave seconds after each other. Even if we got the first carriage to the train, everyone would've arrived by the time we would be starting on hiding the dungbombs in the second carriage.' Peter stated.

_Everybody's surprising everyone today. Who knew Sirius __and __Peter could be so smart?_

'We'll have to do it during the train ride then. The cloak will be used. We'll go around under the cloak half way through the train ride. Then we'll return to the compartment. We'll try and get a compartment in the 2nd carriage of the train. I'll explain in a minute. There's four carriages and 4 of us. Each of us will be in a carriage to set the dungbombs off. ' James told.

'That's sounds good. Why do we need a compartment in the 2nd carriage?' Sirius said.

'So after the dungbombs have been set up, Peter you'll stay in the carriage our compartments in. You'll set them off and return to the compartment. Sirius you'll take the 1st compartment, the Slytherins are normally there I think, and I know you'll handle them well but you'll take the cloak with you as well for safety reasons. Remus, I know you can run/walk the quickest, you proved that when we ran to Professor McGonagall's class for sweets, you'll take the last carriage. That leaves me with the 3rd carriage.' James finished telling them his plan.

'Well you have this all plan and sorted out.' Remus commented.

'What can I say?' James grinned. 'I'm a genius.'

'I can't believe the game is tomorrow!' Alice said.

The 10 of them were sitting outside, enjoying the weather and trying not to start an argument with each other (well that was really only James and Lily).

'I know. It's come so quickly.' Mary agreed.

'Am I even going to wake up on time tomorrow? The game's really early.' Gracie said thoughtfully, more to herself than anyone else.

'Probably not.' Marlene replied.

'Lily you'll have to wake me up then.' Gracie told her friend.

'I wake you up every morning anyway.' Lily pointed out.

'You have to wake Gracie up in the morning?' James asked surprised.

'Yeah,' Lily answered rolling her eyes. 'Gracie's really hard to wake up. She loves her sleep.'

'I do.' Gracie confirmed twirling a daisy she had picked from the grass in her hands.

'Sometimes it takes ages and it'll be really hard to wake her up. I've thrown a bucket of water over her more than once.' Lily admitted.

Gracie shuddered and placed the daisy in her hair.

'Why do you have to use cold water? What ever happened to warm water?'

'I don't know if warm water would work the same as cold water.' Lily said.

'What do you mean?' Frank questioned.

'Well cold water gives you the shock of the temperature. Would warm water or hot water do the same?' she explained.

'Probably not.' Frank chuckled.

'Plus it's funny to see your reaction and-'

'Reaction?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah. She gets really surprised and jumps up and into another bed in our dorm that isn't occupied. Lily just threatens to throw more water on her again. Gracie gets up in a flash.' Alice laughed.

'You try having freezing water poured on you when you're sleeping. Let's see how you react.' Gracie smirked.

'No thank you. I'm fine.' Alice chuckled nervously.

'Are you sure? Because-'

'I'm sure. Totally, absolutely, positively sure.' Alice said.

'Okay then. Tell me if you change your mind.' Gracie answered.

'So this game. Everyone's prepared right?' Lily stared at them in each in turn.

'Yes we are Lily. We've been practicing loads.' Mary reassured her.

They _had _been practicing loads. Sometimes even up to 4 times a week. Anytime the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 1st year teams weren't using the pitch to practice or the real Quidditch teams , Lily booked the pitch for the Gryffindors.

'I know. I just want to win.' Lily stressed.

'Why? We're playing against Snape, your best friend.' Gracie said bitterly.

Lily blushed.

'Well I want to win for the points and Gryffindor.'

'And?' Gracie raised her eyebrows.

'Sev and I have a bet on.'

'I knew it!' Gracie cried in triumph.

'I still want to win though! We are in different houses. Speaking of, did you find out who's playing?' Lily said.

'Of course. I gave James the list ages ago.' Gracie boasted.

James dug into his pocket.

'Yep. Here it is:

_Snape: Seeker_

_Malfoy: Chaser_

_Black: Chaser_

_Nott: Chaser_

_Warrington: Keeper_

_Mulciber: Beater_

_Avery: Beater.' _

He read out from the slip of parchment Gracie had given him.

'Did you tell Snape who was playing on our team Lily?'

'No Mary! I wouldn't do that!' Lily argued.

'Good. It doesn't matter though. We'll still win.' Frank said.

Gracie laughed.

'Of course we will. Victory will welcome us with open arms.'


	36. Today's The Day

**A/N: And this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Probably! You do not know how close you dear readers were to not having this chapter for ages. I was in a mood because on the last chapter I was writing it and word shut down when I was doing ****spell check****. I thought I was going to have to write it **_**all **_**again but luckily, word AutoSaved it. THANK YOU WORD!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: You're going down.**

**WARRINGTON: Are you sure you're not talking to those Gryffindorks?**

**ME: 100%.**

**WARRINGTON: Don't be so sure. We will win.**

**ME: Don't be so sure.**

**WARRINGTON: Don't use my own words against me!**

**ME: I just did.**

**WARRINGTON: You know you're really annoying me right now. **

**ME: Good that was my intention. And now you're annoying **_**me.**_

**WARRINGTON: Good that was my intention. **

**ME: That's it! Bye bye!**

***Warrington disappears***

**ME: You just wait. You won't be laughing after the Quidditch Match. Hopefully…**

36

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had played yesterday afternoon. The score had been 180-70 to Hufflepuff. The game had lasted 3 hours.

The whole school had gone to watch the match, to cheer on their teams.

James had cheered for neither team he didn't see reason to pick a side.

'I can't believe it. It's finally here.' James said excitedly sitting down at the Gryffindor table next to his team mates.

Well for today anyway.

'How can you be so excited? I'm literally shaking!' Marlene stammered.

'You'll be fine.' Remus tried to reassure her.

'Just don't let any goals in.' Sirius advised her.

'Wow, because that makes me feel _so_ much better.' Marlene said sarcastically.

'mou'rbe welembe.' Sirius said through a mouthful of cereal and milk.

'That's disgusting.' Mary shrieked, pulling a disgusted face and leaning away from Sirius.

Even though she was 2 seats away from him.

'Close your mouth Sirius.' Remus to him off.

''Omay.' Sirius grumbled and shut his mouth full of food shut and swallowing it.

'That's better.' Alice said.

'Where's Gracie?' Sirius asked quickly after spotting she wasn't here.

'And Lily?' James added in.

Alice, Mary and Marlene began laughing.

'You know how yesterday we were talking about how hard it was to wake Gracie up?' Alice mentioned.

'Ah…'

'Today's the day!' Gracie shouted making them look up as she entered the hall.

'And she has arrived…' James muttered.

Lily walked along next to her, shaking her head at her.

'Now why do lot all look so nervous?' Gracie asked as she sat down and took a piece of toast.

'Do you know what day it is?' Peter asked with raised eyebrows.

'Course I do. It's Sunday.' Gracie shrugged.

'No-'

'I know it's the game today. I did say today's the day didn't I?' Gracie snapped.

Everyone stared taken aback by her.

'Look I didn't mean it,' she sighed. 'I'm just in a mood.'

'Why?' Frank questioned.

'_Someone _decided to wake me up again this morning. Let me just tell you, hot water works the same as cold.'

'So how's everybody?' Dorcas Meadows walked into the changing room.

'Alright.' was most of her replies.

'So as I'm captain, Dumbledore allowed me to come and speak to you lot before you go out.' She explained and sat down on one of the benches.

'Cool. So any last minute advice?' Gracie asked, pulling on her gloves.

'Yes. Be careful. The Slytherins play dirty. _Very _dirty. Even if they're first years they might do something, remember they've probably got help from older years.' Dorcas calmly, her voice dead serious.

They nodded.

'Great! Good luck, do it for Gryffindor and remember I'll be watching the team's got some empty spots next year.' Dorcas grinned and stood up.

'See you.'

'Wow, great words of encouragement.' Lily mumbled.

'So Dorcas's awesome.' Gracie said. 'I've met her a few times when the twins had her and Dirk over to practice Quidditch.'

'Oh-'

At that moment the whistle blew, signalling the teams to walk out.

'And it's the Slytherin team. Malfoy, Black, Nott, Warrington, Mulciber, Avery and their Seeker… Snape.' The commentator, Riley Jordan said with not enthusiasm at all.

He _is _a Gryffindor though.

'And now, theteam you've all be waiting for… the might Gryffindors!' Riley shouted.

'Ready?' James asked.

'Ready.' Was his firm reply.

They formed a line and on their broomsticks, flew out of the changing room.

'Potter, Bones, Longbottom, McKinnon, Black, Lupin and their Seeker… Prewett!'

They flew out to the pitch.

The whole school had turned up, along with teachers and governors.

'Everyone, welcome to the official first, first year Quidditch match ever! Madam Egg comes out onto the pitch!'

Madam Egg flew out on her broom and halted in the middle of the teams, who were facing opposite each other.

'I want a nice clean game from all of you. Captains shake hands!' she commanded.

James and Malfoy both flew forwards.

'And the captains, James Potter and Lucius Malfoy shake hands! Madam Egg releases the balls and their off!' Riley yelled into the magical microphone.

Frank immediately grabbed the Quaffle as it was thrown into the air and took off.

James flew along behind him, keeping an ear out to listen to Riley's commentary.

'LONGBOTTOM HAS THE QUAFFLE! NO- MALFOY INTERCEPTS- MALFOY PASSES TO BLACK- THE ONLY GIRL ON THE TEAM- SHE DROPS IT- BONES CATCHES IT- GRYFFINDOR HEAD TO GOAL- YES! 10-0 to Gryffindor!'

The stands cheered (the Gryffindors obviously and most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs).

Warrington through the Quaffle angrily at Malfoy who caught it.

James flew forwards and cornered Malfoy, who swiftly dropped the Quaffle and Nott swooped in to catch it.

'NOTT HAS THE QUAFFLE AND FLIES TO GOAL- BLACK'S BLUDGER HITS NOTT! The QUAFFLES DROPPED AND POTTER CATCHES IT! GOAL! 20-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

The Slytherins were getting angry.

Narcissa caught the Quaffle of Warrington and surprised everyone by dodging a Buldger and heading to goal.

'BLACK HAS THE QUAFFLE! SHE SHOOTS AND SHE… Ahh… scores. 20-10 to Gryffindor.' Riley said.

It was the Slytherin's turn to cheer.

Marlene, looking upset, through the Quaffle with surprising strength at Alice.

She went to catch it when- she was hit right on the head with Avery's Beaters Bat.

'FOUL! FOUL! AGAINST THE RULES! DELIBERATE!'

Alice was knocked unconscious and flew backwards off her broom.

Both Frank and Remus swooped down to catch her.

Luckily, they both managed to grab hold of her before she hit the ground.

Madam Egg's whistle blew.

'YES- THE WHISTLE BLOWS- GRYFFINDOR IS DOWN TO 6 PLAYERS- FREE PENLTY TO GRYFFINDOR! POTTER TAKES AND SCORES! 30-10 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

James fist punched the air as the Quaffle soared through the goal.

'LUPIN HITS THE BLUDGER- WAIT! HAS SNAPE SEEN THE SNITCH?'

James looked towards the other end of the pitch, where Snape was heading.

'AND PREWETT- DOESN'T GO AFTER HIM?' Riley asked confused.

Sure enough, above them was Gracie smiling and picking at her nails.

'HA! SNAPE FAILS TO TRICK THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER! OF COURSE- GRACIE, SISTER TO FABIAN AND GIDEON WHO ARE ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM MUST OBVIOUSLY HAVE SOME GREAT-'

'RILEY! GET ON WITH IT!' Professor McGonagall shrieked.

'SORRY PROFESSOR! POTTER AND LONGBOTTOM ARE PASSING TO AND FROM- A BLUDGER NEARLY HITS POTTER FROM MULCIBER- STOPPED BY BLACK! GREAT PLAY! LONGBOTTOM SHOOTS- AND IT'S SAVED…'

Remus's well aimed Buldger took Warrington by surprise, effectively making him drop the Quaffle and give James the chance to catch it and shoot.

'BRILLIANT! JAMES POTTER SCORES! 40-10 TO GRYFFINDOR!' Riley bellowed, to happy cheers.

'BLACK TRIES TO KNOCK PREWETT OFF HER BROOM! ARE THEY FIGHTING UP THERE?'

Everyone paused and looked up.

Gracie and Narcissa _were_ fighting up there.

'WELL THIS ISEXCITING! GRACIE PREWETT NOW FIGHTING WITH NARCISSA AND _NOT _BELLATRIX!' Riley joked.

That caused great laughter to fill the stands.

'NARCISSA'S FALLEN OFF- MALFOY CATCHES HER! THE BROOMS FLEW OFF- NARCISSA OUT OF THE GAME- REMUS LUPINS HIT WITH A BLUDGER IN THE STOMACH!'

'You alright Remus?' he yelled to his friend, who was clutching his stomach.

'Yeah.' He groaned.

'Can you still play?' James asked.

Remus nodded.

Sirius flew up and batted the Bludger that had hit Remus away from him; it hit Nott on his nose, causing it to start bleeding.

James guessed it was broken.

Sirius must've guessed to because he was grinning.

'NOTTS NOSE LOOKS BROKEN- BUT HE CARRIES ON- MALFOY SCORES! 40-20 TO GRYFFINDOR! WOAH- MULCIBER BASHES INTO A GOAL POST AND FALLS OFF!'

Mulciber was now out of the game as well.

_How stupid could you be to_ _bash into a goal post?_

'AND PREWETTS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!'

James's head whipped round.

Sure enough, Gracie was diving to the ground.

Snape was right on her tail.

Everyone was waiting, eyes wide and hanging off the edge of their seats.

The game had paused and everyone watched with baited breaths.

Gracie was straightening to a vertical dive and you could tell Snape was panicking.

'SNAPE GET OFF HER BROOM!'

Snape leapt onto Gracie's broom.

Or tried to.

He dangled off the broom on one hand clutching onto Gracie broom.

The weight was tipping the broom.

Gracie raised her leg and with her foot smashed Snape's fingers, causing him to let go and by chance his own brown smashed into him.

Because of the distraction, when Gracie reached out to catch the Snitch, she also crashed into the ground.

'THE GAMES OVER! AND WHAT A GAME IT'S BEEN! 190-20 TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE FIRST, FIRST YEAR QUIDDITCH MATCH! GO GRYFFINDOR!'

'How are you?' James asked as he sat down on the chair next to Gracie's bed side.

'Alright. We won!' she grinned.

'Yep. We did. Sure showed them up!' Sirius joined in on the conversation.

They laughed.

In the end, the first ever first year Quidditch Match caused: Alice's skull to crack, Narcissa's jaw to break and her nose, Remus's ribs to be bruised, Mulciber's leg and wrist to break and Gracie's arm to break.

The first year Quidditch match was never _ever _played again.


	37. All Is Revealed

**A/N: Oh my Merlin! We're nearly finished this year. Including this chapter, I expect for there to be one, maybe two more chapter maximum. I hope the Quidditch game was good enough for you. SO anyway, here you go, one of the last chapters!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Yo Nott! **

**NOTT: What do you want?**

**ME: You got crushed.**

**NOTT: We'll get them back.**

**ME: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**NOTT: You'll see. Those Gryffindorks-**

**ME: Again with the Gryffindorks. The most stupidest thing I've ever heard.**

**NOTT: Those Gryffindorks won't have a clue what's coming to them.**

**ME: Okay…**

**NOTT: Next year, next, year those idiots won't have an idea what's going to hit them.**

**ME: Okay… again.**

**NOTT: Now, I have some plans to make along with some others so I would be grateful if you let me go.**

**ME: You were a bore anyway.**

***Nott disappears***

**ME: Calling them Gryffindorks and idiots… that- erh. ON WITH THE STORY!**

37

Gryffindor's victory was celebrated for around a week. None of the team or first years for that matter could escape the tide of Gryffindor's that would stop them in the corridors between classes or in the common room or at dinner time. Everyone was congratulating them.

Except the Slytherin's.

The Slytherin's were angry that the Gryffindor's had shown them up. They were also angry that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had managed to beat them.

It didn't help that they also lost in the actual Quidditch cup, Ravenclaw had won and the Slytherin's didn't like that.

At all.

So that was why they were hiding- well not _hiding- _out in the dormitory.

Nowhere was safe. **(A/N: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. 'Nowhere is safe…')**

'Why are we sitting here doing nothing?' Sirius moaned and flopped down on his bed helplessly.

'You _know _the Slytherin's are out to get us.' Remus said stiffly.

'I don't _care. _This is boring.' James joined in on the argument.

'_So_! We're safe here!' Peter whined.

'How are we?' Sirius asked stupidly.

'The Slytherins aren't happy with us beating them Sirius,' Remus said quietly. 'Nor are they happy with the Ravenclaws. But for some reason, I think they would rather take out us than them.'

'Wow, I'd never thought I'd say this, but why does house rivalry exist?' James muttered.

'Well-'

'Hogwarts would be boring without it mate.' Sirius interrupted chuckling.

'Your words have some truth in them for once Sirius.' Remus snorted.

Sirius decided not to comment.

'So why again can't we go out?' Peter complained.

'Because Peter, Slytherins like Bellatrix roamed the hall, seeing out their targets, mainly Gryffindors and doing who knows what to them.' Remus explained sourly.

'Bellatrix?' James said.

'Yes, that is what I just said James.' Remus sighed.

'It is a Saturday right?' James asked.

'Yes…' Remus gave him a questioning look.

Sirius seemed to catch on.

'Gracie.'

He stood up.

'What?'

'Gracie still has to go and speak to Servark to tell him what we have been doing in our self-taught classes. She goes on Saturdays.'

Without another word, they ran out of the dorm and out of the common room, taking out their wands as they did so.

James of course, grabbed the cloak.

'Quickly and quietly.' James murmured as they left the common room with James's invisibility's cloak covering all of them except their feet.

It was lucky they had the cloak.

They would've probably been hexed into Oblivion if they didn't.

The Slytherins were taking their loss badly.

A little _too_ badly for their likely.

The Slytherin's were hiding behind statues and suits of armour, waiting outside the portrait hole for an unsuspecting Gryffindor to go in or out.

'Terrible isn't?' James muttered as they passed some Slytherins having an argument.

'I _swear_ I saw it open!'

'Yeah right!'

'No one's there!'

'It _opened!'_

James secretly grinned.

They headed straight to the 6th floor.

It seemed the Slytherins were patrolling the corridors as well.

'The Prefects have a meeting, that's why no one other than them is here.' Remus whispered as they passed Slytherin students.

'And how do you know that exactly?' Sirius questioned.

James rolled his eyes.

'You two be quiet!' he hissed.

Sirius put his arm out to stop them.

'_Look.'_ The Lestrangebrothers, Dolohov and Rookwood stood directly in the next corridor.

Bellatrix must be nearby.

There was no way to pass them.

'Is there another way round?' Sirius asked.

'It'll take too long. C'mon Peter.' Remus grabbed Peter and stepped out from underneath the cloak.

'Well hello.' Remus said boldly, walking around the corner and into the corridor where the Slytherins were with Peter.

'Well, who do with have here?' Rodolphus sneered.

Luckily the Slytherin's moved and a small space was left unattended.

'Bingo.' James mumbled and he and Sirius began walking.

'Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Haven't we met before?' Remus laughed.

'What has happened to Remus?' Sirius asked.

James shrugged in response.

They squeezed past the Slytherins, holding their breaths and not looking back.

'Yes we have met before haven't we?'

Was the last thing they heard when they began down the new corridor.

'We've made it. Do we wait for her?' James questioned.

A muffled scream.

It sounded like Gracie.

And this time, it wasn't her 'Oh- my- Merlin- something- great- just- happened! It was her. 'I'm- in- trouble- help- me- please!' scream.

'No.' Sirius said and tried the open the door.

'It's locked!'

'Alohomora!' the door burst open.

They ran into the room and the scene before them was horrible.

Gracie was tied to a chair, with Servark pointing his wand at her.

'Shit.'

Sirius swore.

'What the-' James was cut off.

With a flick of his wand Servark had made the door close and James and Sirius sit down on chairs and tied up like Gracie.

'Well, what a- I would say pleasant, but I would be lying.' Servark chuckled.

'What the hell is happening?' Sirius asked loudly.

'Well,' Servark said thoughtfully. 'Let's start from the beginning shall we?'

Taking their silence as a yes, he carried on.

'I take it that you've heard of the Dark Lord? I'd been worried if you hadn't,' Servark laughed. 'You see, around a year ago, the Dark Lord gave me an offer I couldn't turn down,'

Servark pulled his left sleeve up to reveal…

A skull tattoo on his arm.

'Pretty isn't it. What does it remind you of?' he asked like they were in class and he was asking them a question.

Servark banished the rag that was stuffed in Gracie's mouth.

She gasped.

'Gracie? What do you think it looks like?' Servark's smile was kind, it was cruel and intimidating.

'The skull that was in the sky when people were killed.' She answered.

'Yes. It's the Dark Mark. Only the Dark Lord's elite circle has a mark like this. I had the pleasure of receiving it last year. The Dark Lord promised me power and the Deaths of Muggles and Mudbloods. He's granted it and it will happen again and again. They will all end up dying. The Dark Lords right hand man, I am. It was tiring working undercover in this dreadful school, but I could watch Dumbledore and teach the students about the Dark Lord's idea. No one ever had an idea.'

They sat there in stunned silence.

'The main job really that the Dark Lord gave me was to find out what Dumbledore and his little group of friends were up to. And that leads me to… Grace Prewett.' Servark eyes landed on Gracie.

'You see James and Sirius, Grace's parents are good friends of Dumbledore and I figured, they would tell their little princess Grace everything, if she asked. I didn't even need to form a plan, you lot along with Remus Lupin refused to be taught by me, so I demanded you come visit me and tell me what you had learnt each week. You on Fridays and Grace on Saturdays, everyone thought it was so I could see if you were lying or not, but really it was so I could _talk _to Grace in private_.' _Servark explained.

'While I planned everything with Grace, my fellow Death Eater attempted and failed to break the enchantments surrounding the castle in the forbidden forest.'

'The fire.' James whispered.

'What?' Servark asked, annoyed for him interrupting.

'We saw a fire in the forest last year.'

'Yes, that was probably them. Like I said, they failed and left, needed to discover more you could say. So anyway,' Servark snarled. 'I talked to Grace her, she refused to say a word or ask her parents,' Servark leaned forwards. 'So I punished her.'

James and Sirius mouthed wordlessly in horror.

'It wasn't much really, a few cutting curses, stinging hexes stuff like that. And maybe a Crucio or two. Or more…'

'You didn't.' Sirius shook his head.

'Oh I did Sirius. Every week I would do it, hurt her,' Servark laughed and got right up into Sirius's face, his hands on Sirius's chair armrests. 'She refused, every single time. At first she would scream, scream and scream. I had to put a charm on the room so no one could hear her… but gradually, she began to _quiet _down. So I didn't need the charm anymore. But looks like tonight, she decided to make a noise.'

Servark paused and backed away from Sirius.

'I told the Dark Lord about her, you and your friends. My Lord was _very_ interested. He was going to ask you to join him, even if you were a bunch of good-for-nothing Gryffindors. But after the show at the lake involving dear Grace here and Bellatrix -did you know Bellatrix is becoming a Death Eater as well? She even helped me a few times with Grace- the Dark Lord decided he didn't want to ask. Well not Gracie anyway. As it's near the end of the school year and I don't need or want to spend another year here teaching, I decided since the Dark Lord doesn't want you as his servants anymore. I might as well just kill you.'

Servark fingered his wand.

'Unless you change your mind of course.'

'No.' Gracie confirmed.

'I'll never join him.' James vowed.

'I'll die before I do.' Sirius promised.

'Okay… you've made your choice then… now who to kill first?' Servark asked.

He pointed his wand at each of them.

'What do the Muggles say again? Eny- meny- miney- mo.' **(A/N: Not spelt right. Sorry if you've never heard of it.)**

His wand landed on Gracie.

'Yes, let's kill the girl first,' he said more to himself than them. 'Then the boyfriend and best friend can watch in horror, the best friend, more like brother, will watch in horror as his brother dies and then the last remaining one, will be begging to die with his friends. Yes, that's sounds like a pretty good plan.'

'No!'

'Avada Ked-'

The door slammed open.

'You will not harm any of my students.'

'Ah Dumbledore. You have come to the rescue.' Servark revealed.

'I have.' Dumbledore agreed.

'How do you feel that you never found out what I was up to?'

'Oh I had ideas Monty.' Dumbledore assured.

'Do you think you can catch me? Do you plan to take me to Azkaban?' Servark asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer.

Servark laughed.

'Ah, the great Albus Dumbledore isn't sure of himself,' Servark declared. 'You shouldn't be.'

Thick, black smoke filled the room.

James began chocking and a loud smash of glass rang through his ears.

A moment later, when the smoke had clear, a large hole was in the glass window in the office.

Servark had escaped out of the window. **(A/N: Remind you of someone?)**

'He's gone.'


	38. Dungbombs

**A/N: HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF JAMES POTTER ADVENTURES: YEAR ONE! First off, I didn't even expect to finish this story, ne**ve**r mind writing this many chapters, I thought I would write half of the amount I did write. Second of, thank you everybody that had reviewed, favourite or followed this story without you, this wouldn't of been completed. Now, for those who want to know, expect a ****SEQUEL! ****YES, THERE**** WILL ****BE A SEQUEL! So everybody look out for James Potter Adventures: YEAR TWO. It should be out in the next week, 2 weeks maximum. Thanks again everybody, and finally the LAST chapter! Enjoy!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED OR FAVOURITED THIS STORY AND TO J. FOR GIVING US HARRY POTTER. I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU.**

**FOR THE LAST TIME ON THIS STORY (though I never did this often) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J. DOES.**

**This is just a message to say thank you to J. . Mrs Rowling, you changed my life forever, thank you so, so, so much. **

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**JAMES: I'm back!**

**ME: Hi James!**

**JAMES: So how come I'm back?**

**ME: Well, as this is the story of your life really, I decided on the last chapter of the year that you should return.**

**JAMES: It's the last chapter?**

**ME: Sadly yes. Is there anything you would like to say?**

**JAMES: Yes please.**

**ME: Go ahead.**

**JAMES: First, thank you to the readers who have read this story, without you I wouldn't of completed my first year at Hogwarts, secondly, to Chloe who wrote this story and without her, I wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts in the first place. Lastly, to Mrs, Rowling, my creator, who without, I wouldn't have a life to begin with. Thank you.**

**ME: Thank was beautiful.**

**JAMES: Thank you. I better go now before I start crying.**

**ME: Okay… bye!**

***James disappears***

**ME: This is so sad… ON WITH THE STORY!**

38

'_He's gone.' _

'Well no.' James said sarcastically, though personally, even though he said it, he didn't think it was time to be joking around.

'This isn't time to be joking around.' Remus said sternly.

James hadn't noticed them before, but Remus and Peter had been behind Dumbledore when he came in.

'Sorry.' James mumbled.

'No need to start a fight,' Professor Dumbledore chuckled. 'Mr Lupin, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew and Miss Prewett if you could be so kind to leave and return to your dormitories. I would like to have a private word with Mr Potter.'

Grace and Sirius stood up and followed Remus and Peter outside obediently.

'You're not in trouble. Don't worry.' Professor Dumbledore assured him.

He managed a weak grin.

'To be honest James, I wanted to speak to you about the Ahh- _brilliant _advice you gave your fellow house mates.'

Dumbledore smiled and sat down in the sat that had be occupied by Gracie.

'You heard that did you?' James asked weakly.

'Yes,' Dumbledore's smiled suddenly turned into a frown. 'You see James, your advice was great, you helped your friends and gave them tips to keep them safe, it's sad to safe that they will probably need those tips James.'

'Do you mean-'

'Yes,' Dumbledore interrupted him. 'Tom Riddle, or as he goes by now Lord Voldemort is slowly getting more power. He himself is learning more spells and acquiring more weapons. Other wizards and witches are seeking power James. They _want _to kill all the Muggles, Muggle-Borns and Blood-Traitors. They will kill everything that stands in their way.'

'Can we stop it?' James questioned.

'I am trying,' Dumbledore admitted. 'At the moment I am not getting any success. It is hard to change people's minds.'

'It's all the Pure-Bloods isn't it?' James said.

'Yes it is. Of course not all Pure-Bloods believe that they should be in charge, take yourself for example and Mr Black, he broke away from his family because he didn't follow their beliefs.' Dumbledore explained softly.

'What weapons does Voldemort have?' James spoke quietly.

'Naturally, he has his wand and his ability, along with the witches and wizards beside him. Also, I should tell you that he is trying to get other _beings _and creatures involved.'

'So like giants and vampires?' James asked.

'Yes.' Dumbledore confirmed.

'But why? What do giants and vampires have that Voldemort wants?' James commented.

'Giants are rather tall and strong James, they can kill people easily. Vampires, however can scare people and are tempted to make there army stronger. There are all sorts of reasons James. Some of them may become clearer in the future.' Dumbledore said.

'There are many other creatures and stuff out there as well isn't there? For him to use?'

'There is. We are trying our best though.' Dumbledore announced.

'We?'

'Yes, you really didn't think it was just I?' Dumbledore chuckled.

James blushed.

'No… there are some people out there trying to stop this James. Like I said before, we aren't having much luck at the moment and we are recruiting more people.' Dumbledore told him.

'Are you watching then? Observing?'

'Well yes. I'm also watching Hogwarts of course. I knew the Death Eater were trying to get in and improved the protective enchantments surrounding the castle. I had my suspicions on Professor Servark, but had no firm proof. It is sad to say, I had no idea on what Professor Servark was doing to Grace. I do watch Hogwarts and I know things that are going on, but I cannot be everywhere at once. There are things that do slip under my nose.' Dumbledore said.

'So really, a dark future lies ahead?' James asked.

'I suppose so.' Dumbledore sighed.

Dumbledore looked worried.

James understood why.

If he thought things were already bad, they must be way worst for Dumbledore. He was the one out trying to stop Voldemort and trying to get people to help stop him.

He wanted to help as much as he could.

'Thank you for offering your help James.' Dumbledore smiled.

_What?_

'What?' James said surprised.

Dumbledore eyes just twinkled and he slightly changed the subject back to Servark.

'I'm guessing you are wondering who will teach Defence next year?'

James nodded.

'I'm not sure yet, I might as one of my many friends… I'll try and make sure it's someone you'll like this year James. But if it isn't your welcome to teach yourself again, along with Sirius, Remus and Grace.'

James chuckled.

'Thanks Professor.'

'Yes, you have my permission.' Dumbledore confirmed.

'I think your friends are getting bored waiting for you outside James. I won't keep you from them any longer.'

James stood up.

'And James,' he turned back to the headmaster. 'Congratulations on your win.'

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down in an empty compartment on the 2nd carriage of the Hogwarts express on their way back to King's Cross station.

'This was the same compartment I rode her in.' James said as they sat down and got comfortable.

'How do you remember rotate?' Sirius asked him, giving a look that clearly shown that Sirius thought he was mad.

'Just do. It must be because I met you here.' James shrugged.

'Aww, that's so sweet.' Sirius pretended to wipe a tear away.

'Is anyone else sitting with us for the journey?' Peter asked.

'If you're talking about Grace. No.' James huffed.

'Grace?' Remus repeated.

'Yes. Grace. That is her name isn't it.' James said.

'James you still can't be angry about that.' Remus groaned.

'He has every right to be angry.' Sirius backed his friend up.

'You two are idiots. Don't you understand that Gracie was probably scared out of her mind? That man was torturing her and he probably threatening her. She wasn't going to go and start blabbing to everyone was she?' Remus said, shaking his head ashamed at them.

Sirius and James exchanged guilty looks.

They hadn't spoken to Gracie- Grace for a few days now. Both of them hadn't taken the news well.

_Why didn't she just tell them? They could've helped stopped it sooner._

'Anyway, does everyone have the right amount of Dungbombs on them?' Sirius said for the 10th time that morning.

'_Yes.' _James rolled his eyes.

'Well I think we should get going.' Sirius insisted.

'Alright. Everyone remember which carriage there in?'

Nods were James's response.

'Let's go then.'

They left the compartment and split up.

James headed towards the 3rd carriage and took out his collection of Dungbombs, keeping an eye out for people watching.

He cast the same charm they had used for their first prank on April Fool's day to hide the Dungbombs.

15 minutes later, he heard Remus's Dungbombs go off and the screams of shock from the people inside the carriage.

He swiftly set his off.

The smell was terrible.

He ran out of the carriage and into the second one where Peter's dungbombs were being set off.

'What?'

'The smell-'

'Eww-'

He sprinted into their compartment.

Peter was already there and a moment later, Remus entered a moment after James.

10 minutes later, of anxious and impatient waiting Sirius walked into the compartment and casual gave James his invisibility cloak back.

'Didn't use it?'

'I did use it; I was just a bit late because I couldn't resist messing around with the Slytherins at little.'

They rolled their eyes at him.

'Do you think we missed the trolley lady?'

'Around 10 minutes before they were due to reach the station, the door slid open.

'Great prank.'

They looked up to see Gracie- Grace.

'Thanks.' Sirius muttered.

The next minute passed awkwardly.

'Look, I'm sorry okay? I know I look like I'm all strong and everything, but really sometimes I'm not. I'm not brilliant at everything, like people think I am. I'm not completely fearless, no one is, Gryffindor or not.'

The door slammed behind her.

'Maybe we were a bit too harsh on her.' James mumbled.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Remus snorted.

The train slowed down fast.

The 4 of them stood up and grabbed their belongings, getting ready to get off the train.

'Write yeah?' James asked.

'I'll try to. You know what my parents are like.' Sirius shrugged.

'I'll right.' Peter said.

'I will as well. We should try and meet up. Didn't Molly invite us to her wedding to Arthur? We could meet up then.' James suggested.

'I don't know if we're still invited to that wedding anymore Remus. Well me and James anyway.' Sirius said sourly.

'Just apologise.' Remus said as the train stopped.

The left the compartment and then the carriage, getting off the train and onto the platform along with the rest of the students at Hogwarts.

'My mum's over there see you.' Peter said and immediately headed d of towards a blonde women.

'Bye!' they yelled after him.

'My mums here as well. See you soon!' Remus said to them and left.

Sirius said.

It was suddenly obvious to James.

Sirius didn't want to go home.

At home, Sirius would have to deal with his mother, father and brother Regulus.

'Look mate, you're welcome to come over anytime. Just send us a letter.' James told him.

'Cheers mate. There's my… family. I'd better go. I can't be seen hanging around with Blood-Traitors can I?' Sirius chuckled.

Sirius walked towards a family.

The family were standing proudly and all were looking around the station with disgusted looks on their faces.

Sirius joined them.

'James!'

He jumped and turned around, there were his own parents.

'Mum! Dad!' he hugged both of them tightly.

'Missed us?' he dad asked.

'Of course.' He grinned.

'How's your year been?' his mother fussed over him as they walked to the barrier to leave platform 9 and 3/4.

'Eventful.'

**I thought I would add this in: I completed this story on the 24****th**** of February 2013 (a day before I had to finish it) at 21:10, British time.**


End file.
